NCIS- From hate to love
by cutie.m383
Summary: Many events that follow make the NCIS team think. Will something change? After horrible destiny strikes two agents, they may realize their feelings for each other. Tate as main, Tiva(a bit), McAbby, Jibbs! AU: Kate never dies. WARNING: Some violence and sexual allusions. May include spoilers for episodes such as: Life Before his Eyes, Truth Or Consequences, Twillight. Enjoy! R
1. Bickering

Chapter 1:

It was a regular day in Washington DC for everyone. It was even more normal for the NCIS crew. The whole team was already in the building at about 7:00 A.M.

Kate walked into the room and mumbled, "Good morning."

Tony was sitting at his table, feeling ready for another day at NCIS. Tony loved his work. He wasn't the smartest, but was very capable for the job. He also loved the fact that he got all the girls through NCIS.

But he knew that his work wasn't the only reason girls were attracted to him. Maybe it was because of the types of girls he was in to.

He actually tended to be quite shallow and picky. His type of girl was Barbie.

Literally.

Anyways, there was one more reason why his job was so great; Kate. And no, he didn't have a crush on her - at least not yet. She was like a sister to him. Yes, ever since they met they bickered a lot, and teased each other constantly. But it was still good knowing that someone was going to make your day better.

"Sorry I'm late." Kate said suddenly, in a hurry.

"How was your date, Katie?" he replied, with a slight feeling of happiness in the know that she was about to get mad. He loved making her angry.

"Excuse me?" Kate looked up, surprised. She figured he would find out some how, because it was...well...Tony. He seems to know every single secret of every member of NCIS.

"You know what I mean, Katie. I heard you talking on the phone yesterday." Tony grinned.

"Yes I had a date...you were eavesdropping?! Oh my god, Tony." She was growing angry.

"Of course I was. I heard every single detail." Tony replied, relaxing in his chair, feeling satisfied. "So, answer the question. How'd it go?" he was nearly laughing at this point.  
Katie rolled her eyes. "He didn't show up. Happy?" It annoyed Kate when he asked questions he already knew the answer to.

Tony faked a surprised expression. "Oh, really? And what was his excuse? he enjoyed this part. He just loved to tease her for some reason.

"He had some surgery."

Thinking that her 'boyfriend' got hurt, Tony acted like his was sympathizing with her. "Oh, what happened? Was it bad?" He smiled, feeling like a winner.

"Actually, he's fine. He was the one performing the surgery. He's a doctor." Kate said with an inward smile, knowing she won this round.

Tony seemed disappointed and kind of surprised. When he saw Kate smiling, he mumbled something and smirked.

They were interrupted by Gibbs.

"Todd, Dinozzo, we have a new case near the dock, and you two are coming along. Let's go." He grabbed a cup of coffee from his desk and left the room.

Tony and Kate looked at each other with confusion. Kate interrupted the silence. "So, Dinozzo, did you have a date yesterday, or even today? I don't know how fast you are with those girls. They just walk in and walk right back out." She started laughing, realizing what she just said.

Tony had a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ha ha, very funny, Katie. I'm not a male prostitute, I just haven't found the right girl yet."

"Oh yeah. That's what they all say." She loved getting revenge, and the look on his face that followed.

"This isn't over yet, Caitlin." Tony mumbled.

"Ooh, now we're dangerous, huh?" She sarcastically said. Tony smirked.


	2. Crime scene

Gibbs, Kate and Tony arrived at the crime scene.

"It's reported that they've found a human leg cut off." Gibbs said, finishing his cup of coffee.

Tony was searching around for a bit, and then leaned to the trash can. In that moment,Kate and Gibbs heard Tony yelling:

"Guys, you better come here as fast as you can, before I throw up"

Kate and Gibbs ran over to him to see what happened. They both plugged their noses, because something really did stink. Like a dead body.

"Aw, that's disgusting! But thanks Tony, because of your wild curiosity we found the leg." Kate said.

Gibbs threw away his cup of coffee and said, "You guys take care of that, while I go buy another cup of coffee."

Gibbs was overly addicted to caffeine. He would probably kill a person if he didn't drink at least three cups.

"Oh come on, boss, why us? And beside that, you've had enough coffee for today" Tony complained.

Kate suddenly opened her eyes wide like she saw a murderer, and Gibbs did too. Kate knew what was coming. Nobody could tell Gibbs that he had enough coffee. That's a crime, and everybody knew it. Tony completely forgot about it.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked, surprised, getting ready to explode. "No one tells me how much coffee can I drink, did you get that right!? And unless you forgot, that's rule #23 in NCIS. And you have to listen to everything I say! Is that clear!?"

Gibbs got really mad. He hates when someone bossed him around, because he's used to being a boss everywhere. Tony stood there shocked and freaked out , so he just nodded. Kate had to turn around so Gibbs couldn't see her relax a bit, and then said, "Get to work, and finish with it in less than 20 minutes before I get my coffee!"

He left them all alone now.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked, confused. "Kate? Kate, come on, it's not funny." He mumbled.

"But it is!" Kate barely said while laughing.

"Well what is it that's so funny?" Tony asked angrily.

Kate cooled off, and then said, "Don't you remember the rule #23? How could you forget it?" Kate was still kind of laughing.

"Well, I just forgot it, okay?" Tony told her, pissed off.

He hated being embarrassed like that. Kate now realized that it wasn't funny.

"Sorry Tony, I didn't mean to hurt you." Kate said, feeling bad now. "Wait a minute, since when do you have feelings?" She asked, surprised.

Then she realized that he's laughing. The whole time just acting that he's angry with his back turned to then said, "You bastard I can't believe I even fell for this one! Oh, I'm going to get revenge on you!"

Kate hated being a loser too. That's why they got along sometimes. But they mostly fought all the time. Tony almost fell from laughing. Suddenly Kate looked at her watch and yelled, "Oh damn it Tony! We've got 9 minutes before Gibbs gets back! Hurry up!"

Kate quickly took her equipment out of her bag. Then Tony got serious and said, "Oh, you're right, I'm going to get my stuff now!"

Tony ran to his car parked a little further than the place they were at right now. When he got back, Kate already pulled the leg out of the trash can.

"Who could be that stupid to put a piece of a human body in a trash can?" Tony asked with a confused look on his face.

"No idea Tony" Kate said. "The leg is not harmed at all. It's like it was perfectly cut off." She said looking surprised.

"A perfect crime, huh?" Tony said with a smile on his face. "I see it has a tattoo on the ankle." Tony said making a surprised face expression.

"What's wrong, you don't like tattoos?" Kate asked.

"No, I just could never do it. I have so many choices that I couldn't possibly get one tattoo. But I could handle the pain. I think women can't. It's just not logical. They're too weak, and besides that, it's for men." Tony said, trying to tease Kate.

"Oh, really? Well, Abby has a tattoo." Kate said with a tiny smile

"Well yeah, but you couldn't get a tattoo, or any other women I've met. Abby's goth, it's logical!" Tony said trying to save his reputation.

He likes acting sexist and over-confident around Kate, when he actually wasn't like that.

"Really, and what if I did have a tattoo? It would break all of your theories about women., would it?" Kate asked.

She got her revenge on.

"Oh, come on Kate, you, a tattoo? Impossible." Tony said, ironically laughing.

"What if I do have a tattoo? I guess you'll never know... I have emotions unlike you." She said, smiling.

"So, your tattoo is a heart? Yes, of course, I knew it. Is it? Or are you lying?" Tony asked, confused.

"Nope." Kate said, satisfied.


	3. Kate's and Abby's plan

Chapter 3:

Later at the NCIS station...

Tony and Kate are sitting at their desks. Silence is in the room. In that moment, Tony breaks the silence and says to Kate:

„That's it, isn't it? The tattoo is a heart!" Tony sad sounding somewhat proud of himself.

Kate rolled her eyes and then said: „We're back on it again, aren't we?"

„I just can't imagine you with a tattoo" says Tony surprised.

„I was drunk" Kate said.

„I can't even imagine you drunk. So..." Tony said. He knew she will tell him now, because it was so obvious she wants to end this argument for good.

„It's a rose, on my butt. Can we move on now?" Kate said. Tony really knows how to get on her nerves.

„Sure" Tony said acting 'cool' but inside he was jumping of happiness. He is really curios. And stubborn.

„So we're done with this now, are we?" Kate said feeling a little relief.

„Oh, we are done" Tony said relaxed. Then he got up from his chair and whispered to Kate:

„Kate? Which cheek is it on?" Tony needs to know all the details.

„Uh! Tony, you're disgusting!" Kate yelled very frustrated. She got up and went the lab, to meet Abby. She needed a good girl talk, and since Abby is the only girl there, two of them got really close, so they are like BFFs now. _But let's see what happens to Tony first._ Gibbs walked into the room and suddenly stopped. He stood and looked around confused. He only saw Tony.

„Got anything to tell me Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked Tony.

„Um, no boss. Should I?" Tony said a bit confused. Gibbs looked at him angrily and then got to the point:

„Where's Kate?" Gibbs's anger was growing. Tony looked around and then said:

„Kate? I don't know where she is"

Gibbs got closer to Tony and then said:

„What do you mean you don't know?" Gibbs had a special care for all of his agents. Because, if he loses one, the whole team goes down.

„I saw her going to the lab" Tony said scared.

Gibbs cooled off, and then said:

„And what is she doing down there?"

Tony thought a bit, and then said:

„She forgot something down there."

Gibbs gave Tony 'the interrogation look' and then said:

„Ok. She has a break then. Now get back to work"

„Yes sir!"

_Down at the lab:_

„Hey Kate!" said Abby enthusiastic.

„Hey Abbs" said Kate frowned.

„What's wrong? You really don't sound like you're in the mood." Said Abbby sort of worried. She hates when Kate's down.

„Oh, well... It's nothing..." Kate said trying to avoid the conversation. She sat on a chair next to Abby.

„Well, something is obviously wrong, and you're not leaving untill you say everything to me. What's wrong?" Abby said feeling worried.

„Ok, but promise you won't laugh or tease me..." Kate said worried. This is one of those moments where she wish she could bite her nails like she used to do when she was younger.

„I promise." Abby said now kind of relieved.

„It's just that... You know. These days Tony is really annoying. Hardcore. He won't stop hanging on my back. And he keeps asking me some very private stuff. It's really getting on my nerves." Kate said without inhaling.

Abby blinked two times and then said:

„Wait. I thought that you hate Tony?" Abby was surprised.

„Well, it's not that I hate him, but we're co-workers, it's normal that we should at least agree with something. There's only one thing we actually agree on. We agree that we disagree." Kate said.

„Well, girl, get your revenge on!" ,Abby said happily, „Ignore him for two whole days! Trust me, He'll be begging for your forgiveness in less than a minute!" Abby developed a plan really fast.

„Wow, Abby thanks! I'll do it!" Kate said surprised.

„Anything for my BFF! Wait, do you have a crush on Tony?" Abby said.

Kate disgusted on that fact, and said:

„Ew, Abby! You know I don't!"

„Ok, I'm just asking! See ya!" Abby said.

Kate waved and said:

„Bye!"


	4. Kate's trap

Chapter 4:

It wasn't usual for Kate to get this angry with Tony. But the whole situation had a reason. She broke up with her boyfriend. No matter how hard she tried not to mix her private life and job, she couldn't handle it this time. But only Abby and Kate know this.

_At the office:_

Tony is sitting at his desk thinking about Kate.

„I wonder what took her so long?" Tony said to himself. He sees Kate walking into the room, taking a seat at her desk. Tony notices awkward silence, and then says:

„So... What took you so long Katie?"

Kate isn't responding. She hid her face behind her computer so he wouldn't see her smiling. The plan was already working. Tony tries again:

„Um, Kate?"

Again, no sign of answering. Kate is already feeling better. Tony is starting to get confused. He calls her:

„Caitlin? Are you playing some sort of game?"

Kate was nearly laughing at this point. She couldn't believe Tony has fallen in the trap. Tony rolls his eyes and tries with the strictly professional way:

„Excuse me? Special Agent Todd?"

Kate finally lifts her head, but slowly.

„Yes, Special Agent Dinozzo?" she says trying to keep the smile.

„Well, is everything alright?" Tony asks trying to be as polite as he can.

„Yes." Kate says flatly.

„Ok, I'm just checking" Tony says shocked. Something wasn't right. Silence began. Kate hid her phone under her table and wrote a message to Abby:

„It's working! He's buying it! Thanks, this really got my mind of my ex. You're the best Abbs."

_At the lab_

Abby's doing some analyses when suddenly she hears her phone. She sees a new message from Kate, and then reads the message.

„Oh yeah! I am always right." She says. She decides to reply to Kate by saying:

„No problem! I told ya' it will work." She puts her phone away and keeps on with her work.


	5. Tony and Kate fight

Chapter 5

_In the office_

Kate, Tony and Gibbs are sitting at the office. Kate looks at the clock waiting for the break, so she could go to the lab again. She looks down to her cell phone and decides to text Abby. She looks around her, just to make sure nobody's watching. She looks at Tony first. He's too busy with playing crossword puzzle. She looks at Gibbs. He's focused on his computer. She looks again at both, and then silently takes her cell phone. It's on silent mode. She's lucky. She goes trough her contacts, so when she finds Abby, she chooses the 'message' option. She types in a message:

„ Meet you at the lab"

_At the lab_

Abby is listening to her favorite music 'Dominic Kelly' off course. While she's trying to sing a long, she hears a very familiar sound. She looks at her phone and sees a new message from Kate. She smiles and reads the message. She decides to reply by saying:

„Ok. Can't wait ;)"

_In the office_

Kate is now really nervous. Aldo there are almost less than 2 minutes, she's flipping. She needs to see Abby. After a million times looking at her phone, she finally sees a message. She reads it. It cheers her up a bit. She looks at the clock again and whispers:

„Come on clock, hurry up"

Tony lifts his head thinking he might heard something, but after seeing Kate and Gibbs acting completely normal, he gets back to his crossword puzzle. Finally, the break can begin. Gibbs stretches a bit, and then says:

„I'm gonna get myself some coffee. You two have 10 minutes free"

„Ok" Tony replies. Kate is already at the lab. But she forgot her phone.

_At the lab_

„Hey Abbs!" Kate says.

„Hey Kate! Tell me everything" Abby says grabbing Kate's hands excitedly. Kate replies:

„Perfect! He totally fell for this! I think he's already feeling bad!"

„Yes! I knew it!" Abby says proud of what she did.

„But..." Kate says kind of sad.

„What's the matter Kate?" Abby asks.

„Well, it's just that... I think this is kind of childish." Kate says.

„But why are you feeling guilty? You wanted revenge" Abby says.

„Yeah, but I think I should apologize to him" Kate insists.

„Ok... I think that's the best." Abby says.

„See ya' later!" Kate says.

Abby waves and says „Ok!"

_At the office_

Tony is sitting wondering what's up with Kate. He notices that she left her phone on her table. He was tempted to take it, but he still couldn't. He looked around and concluded that he's completely alone. He slowly approached Kate's table and took the phone. He guessed that Abby was probably involved too. He went trough her contacts and found Abby's number. He chose the option 'messages' and then to the folder 'sent'. When he saw their chat, he got really angry. He left the phone on Kate's table and acted like nothing happened. Suddenly, the elevator opens and Kate appears. She walks out of the elevator and sees Tony. She approaches to him so she could apologize for her silly behavior. Kate starts her sentence:

„Hey, Tony! I just wanted to say that..." But he quickly interrupts her:

„Was that all really necessary, Kate? I can't believe it! Even Abby was a part of your little conspiracy. I read your messages!" Tony was really angry. But he didn't know he just really pissed off Kate too.

„You took my phone!? And read my messages? Oh, My God, and I came here to apologize to YOU..." Kate says angrily.

„And what did I do wrong Kate? Come on, tell me, I really want to hear it." Tony says ironically. Kate rolls her eyes and yells:

„You pig! You're acting like you have no idea what happened, when actually, you just don't want to says sorry! In fact, I think you don't even know how to say sorry Tony!"

„Oh, and I'm the bad guy here now, huh? That's right Kate, blame Tony, always blame him!" Tony says defending himself.

„Oh, and now you're the good guy? Why am I even bothering to talk to you Tony? I don't have to talk to you!" Kate says really pissed off.

„Fine, I don't have to talk to you either!" Tony yells.

„I hate you!" Kate says angrily.

„I hate you too!" Tony says walking away.

„Uh! Fine!" Kate yells and walks away.

„Fine!" Tony yells.

They both knew they don't mean this words.


	6. The truce

Chapter 6

_In the office_

Tony and Kate are both sitting at their desks angry with their backs turned to each other. Kate gets up and heads to the elevator. She's heading to the lab.

_At the lab_

„I'm angry." Kate says while walking in. Abby turns around surprised and asks:

„What happened?"

Kate rolls her eyes and then says:

When I got back to the office, I came to apologize to Tony, when suddenly, he's all angry at me because he saw my messages. Then I got mad at him because he took my phone and read my messages. Then we had a fight, we yelled, and that's it."

Abby stays in a small shock for a minute, and then says:

„So you two are not talking anymore?"

Kate nods. Abby sighs, and then says:

„Come with me." She pulls Kate and brings her to the elevator.

„Where are you taking me?" Kate asks.

„You'll see." Abby says with a smile.

_In the office_

Tony is still sitting frowned at his desk. No sign of Gibbs yet. The elevator opens and Kate and Abby come out. Tony lifts his head as they come up to him.

„Is this another one of your conspiracies?" Tony says ironically.

Kate rolls her eyes and then growls.

„Uh! You see?" Kate says angrily to Abby.

„You two are like little kids!" Abby says.

„Me? A kid? You probably meant _him_!" Kate says.

„Oh, well, isn't it The Little Miss Twisty Tight-y Pants?" Tony says sarcastically.

„Oh, and now you've got a nickname for me? Cute." Kate says pissed off.

„Ok, guys? This has to end now! I don't care who started this, but you're gonna finish it together. You're the only people who don't get along here! You should both apologize to each other now. You said some very stupid things." Abby says.

Kate's the first who breaks:

„Ok. I'm sorry Tony, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything else like it."

Tony bows his head and then looks at Kate. He apologizes too:

„I'm sorry I went trough your stuff and insulted you, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kate says:

„Nah, it's alright."

„And now, hug." Abby says proudly.

„Excuse me?" Kate says.

„Um, we're not gonna do it Abbs." Tony says shocked.

„Yeah you will! If I can hug Kate, you can hug her too. Come on. Hug her." Abby says poking Tony.

„Well... ok." Tony finally agrees.

„Yeah, I'll try." Kate says.

„Well, why are you just standing there? Hug!" Abby says.

„Now?" Kate asks.

„Yes, now" Abby says.

„This second, Abbs?"

„NOW!" Abby yells.

„Ok, ok..." Tony says.

Tony and Kate get closer and open their arms but stop.

Kate complains:

„Do we have to?"

„YES!" Abby says.

„Uh, ok." Kate says disgusted.

They finally hug. Abby starts clapping.

YAY! Wasn't that hard, huh?" Abby asks.

„Yeah, it wasn't." Tony says.

„Well, it's not that bad as I thought. What about you Dinozzo?" Kate says.

„Could be better." Tony teases Kate. She gives him „the look".

„I'm only kidding!" Tony says in his defence.

Suddenly, Gibbs walks in having what to see:

Abby's standing in the middle of the office and Tony and Kate are hugging. He's standing there in silence, and quickly yells:

„Everybody back to work!"

Abby runs to the elevator as fastest as she can leaving Kate and Tony helpless.

„I would be glad to hear the story. Please, give me the honor to hear the reason two team mates are hugging each other!?" Gibbs says while taking a sit at his desk.

„Well, you see boss, we..." Tony starts, but Gibbs interrupts him:

„I don't wanna see anything, I wanna hear all of it!"

„Gibbs, it was nothing. E had a huge fight, so Abby came here to make us both apologize and made us hug. That's it." Kate says trying to calm Gibbs down. Gibbs cools off a bit and then says:

„So you two weren't...?"

„Ew, Gibbs! Me and Dinozzo? Never gonna happen!" Kate says disgusted.

„Oh, come on boss! Kate is not my type even in the parallel universe!" Tony says.

„Well, ok, I'm just asking guys. You didn't break any NCIS rules, right?" Gibbs asks.

„No, we didn't." Kate replies.

„Good." Gibbs says.


	7. Chinese restaurant!

Chapter 7

_At the office_

Kate was sitting at her desk nervously looking at clockwise ticking slowly and heavily. She sighed. It was very easy to notice fatigue in her sigh, or any movement she made. She was very impatient, because she had plans for later.

Since it was Friday, Abby and Kate had a deal. Friday is the day when they go to a chinese restaurant. This deal is valid for almost three months. _Three damn months. _Kate thought to herself. She was proud of herself. She lost lots of earlier friends because of NCIS.

It's been almost eight months since Kate joined the NCIS team. She was looking forward to the moments that followed after work. When she meets with Abby, will finally be able to 'll badmouth about Gibbs, talk about boys and love ... She loved her job because she always had someone to rely on. And everyone has accepted her just the way she is.

Although she sometimes has to risk his life for others, she loved it there. She felt safe. She broke the raging torrent of thoughts quickly, and then sighed. She filled out the document that she gave Gibbs. She got up and went over to Gibbs.

She gave him the paper and said, "I finished. Has a chance to come early, please?" She gave him the puppy look. Gibbs, not looking up from her paper told her:

"You can.'ll See you on Monday."

Kate was seething with luck, it was obvious. Abby always finishes her job faster, so she's probably waiting for Kate outside.

Kate picked up her things off the table and pulled on her coat. Tony handed Gibbs his paper, and took his stuff too.

surprised, Kate asked: "What are you doing here?"

Tony viciously laughed, and then said, "Katie, you're not the only one here who's going home. Want me to walk you home?"

Kate hesitated, then said, "Okay, but just so you know, I have plans."

She sounded a bit proud as she said those words. It was a revenge, because Tony is teasing her all the time how she doesn't have any kind of social life.

Tony was curious, so he decided to ask Kate: "Really? And with whom?"

Kate laughed and said, "You'll see."

Those words sounded pretty challenging to him, so he only smiled.

_Outside of the building_

Autumn wind was playing with Kate's hair when Tony and she left the building. It was October and it was chilly, but nice. Kate spotted Abby's silhouette in the park. A smile developed on her face. She started to wave, but Abby had not noticed.

Tony stood silently next to Kate, but he couldn't take it anymore:"Come on, tell me, please. Who are you waving to? Is it there a new advice from those magazines saying that waving strangers around is right?"

It was obvious that he is trying to provoke her.

Kate just looks at him grimly, and mutters: "I'm going to call her ..."

After hearing this, Tony asked Kate a bit annoyed, "Oh, who are you calling now?Oh, you women, I will never understand you... "

Kate picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear. By the way Kate silently said: "No one asked your opinion, Dinozzo." Tony just rolled his eyes.

Abby finally picks up: _Hey, where are you? _

Kate replies: „I'm outside of the building, where are you?"

_I'm in the park, I'm waiting for you. _

Kate says: „Well, ok, I'm coming!"

_Ok, bye! _

Kate turns to Tony and says: „Let's go, that's her."

Confused, Tony asks: „Wait, who is she?"

Kate rolls her eyes and says: „Abby, you idiot!"

They run into the park, accidentally bumping into Abby.

„Oh, hey!" Abby says hugging Kate. „Wait, what's he doing here?" Abby asks.

Kate explains: „Oh, well, he just wanted to walk me to here, right Tony? Let's go Abby."

But just as they turn around, Tony says: „Can you take me?"

Abby Immediately answers: „Sure!"

Kate yells: „No way! Abby!"

Abby and Tony look at Kate with the puppy eyes.

Kate sighs, and then says: „Well, ok."

Tony says: „Wait, I'm gonna drive us there, I parked my car here."

„Ok" Kate says dull.

„Ok!" Abby says happily

Three of them head to the chinese restaurant. Tony parks the all sit at the table next to a window. The waiter approaches them, taking their orders. They order the food. Three of them are silent, until Tony decides to break the silence:

„So... What's up?" Tony asks. Abby lifts her head, but Kate keeps her head pointed to the floor. She was really bored and kind of angry. She considered that Tony ruined their girl night.

„Nah, nothing..." Abby responds. Tony nods and then turns to Kate.

„How about you Kate?" Tony asks. Kate lifts her head and then says:

„What was the question?"

„I said, what's up?" Tony repeats the question.

„Oh. Nothing." Kate says sounding annoyed. The waiter approaches them with their orders. Kate start an inner monologue. _He has to ruin everything, doesn't he? He does. Uh! I hate that! Well, at least I could try to have fun. I was too rude._ She decides to start a conversation.

„So, what are you guys planning for the weekend?" Kate asks very polite.

„Well, I'm gonna go on a picnic." Abby says. They start a long conversation, but Abby interrupts the conversation by saying:

„Oh, God! I have to go guys, sorry! It's 11:25 P.M. I have to get home, I promised my boyfriend." Abby says. „Bye!"

Tony and Kate greet Abby at the same time.

„So, what do you wanna do next?" Tony asks Kate.

„Let's go bowling." Kate suggests.

„Yeah, good idea." Tony says.

They pay the bill, and then leave the restaurant. They get in to Tony's car. Tony drives them to the bowling place.

„Do you know how to bowl Katie?" Tony teases Kate.

„I sure do, Tony. I'm a champion." Kate smiles.

„We'll see about that." Tony winks to her.


	8. A big surprise

Chapter 8

_At the bowling place_

Kate and Tony are playing their 9th party of bowling. Kate's winning. It's 12:00 P.M.

„Oh yeah!" Kate yells happily.

„I just let you win, Katie" Tony says smiling.

„No, you just can't handle that a woman is beating your spoiled..." Kate said.

„Ok, slow down, my friend." Tony says, „You're tired, and drunk."

„I'm not drunk you are!" Kate says sounding completely uncontrollable.

„No, I precisely told you I'm not gonna drink, because I'm the one driving." Tony says.

„Whatever! I wanna dance!" Kate says and starts jumping around like a crazy weirdo, but she suddenly loses her body balance and she just collapses, because she was too tired. Tony runs over to her, and hears her snoring. He picks her up and says:

„Come on, Katie, I'm taking you home!"

He put her into his car and drives her home. Luckily, he knew where she lives. He drove to her house. When he parked, he got out of the car. He checked if Kate's still sleeping. She was still sleeping, but she stopped snoring.

He took her out and placed her over his shoulder. He didn't want to wake her up. He assumed that she had her keys somewhere. He searched her bag, until he found the keys. He unlocked the doors of the house, and when he got in, he locked again. It was really dark, so he had to switch the light on. Her house had two floors. When he noticed the stairs, he climbed them. He spotted her bedroom, so he left her on the sofa that was next to her bed.

She was still asleep. He tried to make her bed. _There. I did it._ He tought to himself. The problem was, how is he going to get her in pajamas? _I'll have to do it. _He took the pajamas and placed them on the bed. He took the sleeping Kate and placed her on the bed in a half-sitting position. _Oh boy. Here goes something._ He thought before he took her coat off.

Since she had a dress as pajamas, he tried a clever method. He put the dress on, and then took her pants off. That way, he couldn't see her naked. He put her jeans across the sofa. He was sweating. She still had her top on, under the dress, but he left her like that. He tought she'll be warmer like that.

„Ooof, well that was easy..." He whispered.

He put her in a lying position. He covered her with a blanket. She was still sleeping. He couldn't help but to smile because he knew tomorrow in the morning she's gonna have a bad headache because of all that beer she drank tonight. He checked if all the doors were closed and locked. He sat on the sofa next to the bed, and watched her sleep for a while. As the time passed, he fell asleep too.

_Next morning..._

_At Abby's place_

Abby's coming to Kate's house so she could call her for a picnic. She first calls her on her cell phone, but she isn't responding. Abby's driving her _Hearse. _

_Kate's house_

Tony slowly wakes up on Kate's sofa.

„Where am I?" he mumbles.

He looks around him and remembers everything. He looks at Kate. She's still sleeping. He looks at his watch. It's 09:00 A.M. He silently goes to the kitchen. He searches for some Aspirin. He finds a box of them and puts two pieces in to a glass. He pours water in the glass. He goes back to Kate. She's still sleeping, but now she's wiggling a bit. He put the glass of water on her cupboard. He shook her slightly. She only turned to another side.

„Kate?" He whispered gently.

She wiggled again, but smiling. He tried to shake her again.

„Kate! Wake up..." Tony tries.

This time, she responds. She opens her eyes slowly. Her face turns pale, and the smile falls off her face. She screams panicky, but then Tony screams too. He shuts her mouth with his hand.

„Shhhh! Are you crazy?" Tony says.

„What are you doing here?" She starts panicking.

„Yesterday, when we were bowling, you had a few beers, and then, you passed out." Tony explains everything to her.

Kate blinks five times, and says:

„Really? Me?"

„Aha." Tony confirms.

„Oh My God! Why does my head hurt so bad?" She screams.

„You drank too much. Here. I made you this Aspirin, it will help you feel better."

„Thanks, Tony." She says as she drink the medicine. Kate hears a doorbell.

„Oh no, no, no, no! I think that's Abby!" Tony says feeling panicky.

„Oh, no, she can't see you here!" Kate says.

„I'll explain it all to her, don't worry." Tony assures her.

„Pff, yeah like she's gonna believe you!" Kate says.

Suddenly, they hear Abby saying _I'm coming in!_

„Oh, God!" Kate says.

Abby climbs the stairs.

She enters the room and says:

„Tony?"


	9. Breakfast

Chapter 9

_Tony?_

„Um, Abbs, let me explain." Tony says desperately.

„Were you two... You know" She giggles and winks to them.

„Ew, no, Abby!" Kate says.

„No! I have a girlfriend Abbs..." Tony says.

„Ok, but it kind of looks like you two did it..." Abby starts laughing now.

„Uh, Abbs! You're gross!" Kate says and then throws a pillow at Abby's face.

„Oh, no you didn't!" Abby yells sarcastically.

She takes a pillow and throws it on Kate. They start a pillow fight and feathers start floating everywhere across the room. While they continue their pillow fight, Tony sneaks out of the room. Two of the girls laugh so hard.

„My stomach hurts!" Kate yells trough laugh.

„I know, mine too!" Abby replies.

„Did you have a breakfast yet?" Abby asks Kate.

„No, not yet." She yawns, „Too bad Dinozzo didn't make me breakfast"

„So, is he good in bed?" Abby asks Kate pushing her with her elbow.

„Abby. We didn't do it! I was asleep..." Kate says.

„Oh so he's boring?" She gets a laughing attack, as well as Kate.

„Abby! You're such an idiot..." Kate says.

„So are you!" Abby replies to her. They both laugh.

„Hey, let's go and have some breakfast!" Abby says.

„Ok, but where?" Kate asks.

„Well, let's go to a nice restaurant, shall we Kate?" Abby says.

„We shall, Miss Abby!" Kate agrees.

„Ok, I'll wait for you outside!" Abby says happily.

„Ok, I'll get dressed!" Kate replies to Abby.

She approaches her closet. _Let's see, what shall I wear?_ Kate thinks. She decides a typical combination: A turtleneck blouse, flared jeans and black pumps. She puts her coat on and walks out of the room. She closes the door. She goes down the stairs straight to the door. She opens the door and locks them.

„I'm ready!" Kate says to Abby, who was standing next to her.

„Me too!" Abby says. They get in to Abby's Hearse. They both put on their seat belts. Abby starts driving.

_Later..._

They arrive at the restaurant. They both get in. Kate orders a fruit salad, and Abby orders scrambled eggs.

„So, how did bowling go, with Dinozzo?" Abby asks while eating.

„Awesome. I nailed it. It was so funny. Dinozzo kept saying that he let me win..." Kate says while puting a slice of apple in her mouth.

„He just can't face the fact he lost" Abby says.

„Hey, who's the cute guy watching us?" Kate says.

„I have no idea, Kate. But he sure is handsome." Abby says to Kate.

The man had perfect teeth, dark brown short hair, he didn't shave for 5 days.

„Well, I'm not available for relationships anymore. I'm taking a break." Kate says proudly.

„You go girl!" Abby says.


	10. We're in trouble

Chapter 10

Abby and Kate are driving in Abby's car. Silence has fallen. It's late afternoon. Abby decides to break the silence by starting the same conversation again:

„Kate?" Abby calls her.

„Yeah?" Kate says.

„If Tony and you weren't sleeping, why did he sleep at your apartment?" Abby asks with a hint of laugh in her voice.

Kate rolls her eyes and says:

„Abby, he probably left just because he wanted to make sure I'm safe. We're co-workers, our job is to protect each other."

„But how did you end up in your pajamas?" Abby asks.

Kate's face turns pale, and then red.

„Kate, are you ok?" Abby asks trying to focus on her driving.

„Dinozzzo..." Kate hisses angrily.

„Wait. Are you telling me that_ he_ put on pajamas on _you_?"

„I'm not telling you anything Abby. I'm calling him now. I'm lucky he didn't rape me or kidnap me..." She says angrily while rummaging trough her purse. Now her face turns even more red.

„Kate? What's wrong?" Abby asks feeling worried for her friend.

„Stop the car, Abby. NOW." Kate said sounding really angry.

„Ok, ok. I'll stop." Abby said while stopping the car. Luckily, she found a parking lot. „Now what?" Abby asked a bit annoyed.

„Apparently, my cell phone isn't here" Kate said irritated.

„Oh, Kate! You scared the hell out of me! Don't worry, you've probably just left it at your place." Abby tried to assure Kate.

„Well, we're going back to my place now. Fast. And if I don't find my phone there, I swear, Dinozzo's gonna..." Kate said.

„Calm down. Let's not exaggerate here." Abby cooled her.

„Ok. Now, drive!" Kate says.

Abby starts up the engine and turns to the north. Kate groans and then yells:

„Abby, you have to go faster!"

„This is the fastest I can, Kate!" Abby shouts.

_20 minutes later..._

They arrive at Kate's house. Kate literally breaks in the house. She climbs up the stairs and walks into her room. After a long time, she climbs down the stairs. She looked like steam would soon come up from her ears and her nose. Abby looks at her nervously.

„To Dinozzo's place!" Kate says angrily while stepping out of the house.

„Ok..." Abby says anxiously.

Last time Kate was really mad like this, a man was left without his finger. They get in the car and Abby drives them to Tony's place.

„Are you sure you wanna do this?" Abby asked pretty concerned.

„Oh, it will be my pleasure, trust me!" Kate replied angrily.

„Should I call him?" Abby asks while taking her phone out.

„Yes." Kate said without lifting her head.

Abby goes trough her contacts, until she reaches the'K' letter. She picks Kate's number and calls him.

„Here, let me take it." Kate says and grabs Abby's phone.

'_Dinozzo on the phone.' _ She finally hears his voice.

„Dinozzo, this is Kate. I'm calling from Abby's phone. Is my phone with you, perhaps?" She asked sarcastically polite.

_'Um, no, I don't think so.'_

„Really? You don't think so? And did you maybe thought that you're holding my cell phone in your hands!?" She yells at him.

_'Oh, I'm sorry, Kate! Come to my place, I'll give it to you'_

„You're a dead man Dinozzo!" Kate threatened him and then hung up.

„So?" Abby asks curiously.

„He has my phone. Come on, we're getting in." Kate said.

They take an elevator. They both knew where Tony they arrive at his door, Kate decides to knock very loud and was even scared a bit. She never saw Kate this angry. He must've really pissed her off this time. Suddenly, the doors open, with Tony at was talking to someone on the phone. He didn't know it was Kate's phone. Again.

„Hey girls! Come on in!" Tony aid a bit ironically.

„My phone, Dinozzo." Kate said quite frowned.

„Oh, right. Here you go." He says while giving her the phone, „Oh, I forgot. Gibbs called. There's a new case."

Kate lifts her eyebrow and then gets pale again.

„Tony?" She says very weak.

„Yeah?" Tony responds.

„Did Gibbs call this phone?" She says while showing him her phone.

„Um, yeah." Tony says confused.

„Oh My God! TONY! You're such and idiot! That was MY phone!" She screams at him.

„Oh damn it!" Tony says and slaps his forehead.

„What will he think? That we slept together? EW!" Kate says very frustrated.

„We're in big trouble..." Tony says with a worried expression.


	11. I can explain

Chapter 11:

(**Flashback**)

„_We're in big trouble..."_

Tony and Kate are driving in Tony's car. Silence is between them. Tony decides to break the silence by saying:

„Don't worry, it's not a big deal."

Tony tries being silent as much as he can. Kate feels the rage piling up. But there ws also something else she felt. Fear. She feared how will Gibbs react. She knows what he's like. Once he tought that an Agent broke the rule number 12 when actually he didn't. But now, she let the anger speak first.

„It's not a big deal? Off course it's not. To you, nothing's a big deal!" Kate screams at him. Tony tries to concentrate on the road now.

„And what will he think when he sees us in the same car?" Kate says really anxiously. Tony remains silent.

„Oh, and now you're giving me the silent treatment? Fine. Great." Kate says quite ironically. Tony decides to reply to her.

„Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know it's your phone, our phones are almost the same." Tony tries to convince her. Kate sighs.

„It's ok, I'm sorry too." Kate apologizes.

„Now, we just need an excuse..." Tony proposes.

„Yeah. Let's stick with the real story. But put Abby in it. Ok?" Kate asks.

„That's fine with me." Tony says.

„Ok. Oh, and... Tony?" Kate calls him.

„Yeah?" Tony responses.

„How did I end up in my pajamas?" Kate asks curiously. Tony starts sweating.

„Well, I, um..." He tries to find an excuse. Kate sighs and rolls her eyes.

„Dinozzo... We will talk about this later." Kate says almost angrily.

„Ok" Tony relaxes with her words.

They arrive at the crime scene. They both get out of the car and meet Gibbs there.

„We've got a dead petty officer that died during a rave party. Kate go take the photos. Dinozzo, you're with me." Gibbs says and takes a sip of coffee.

„Ok, boss, here I go." Tony says. Gibbs pulls Tony on the back of his shirt and turns him around.

„Now, Dinozzo. Please explain me how did Kate's phone, other agent's phone, end up in your hands!? I've got a whole day to listen to your interesting story, Tony." Utterly annoyed. Tony gulped, and then started the story:

„It's not what you think Gibbs. On Friday, Kate, Abby and I went to a Chinese restaurant. Then we all went bowling. And after that, we all came to Kate's place. And I may accidentally took Kate's phone when Abby and I got out of her house." He grinned.

„Ok. I'll believe you this time. But If I EVER find out that you and Kate are having an affair, I'll break your neck. Got that right, Dinozzo?" Gibbs yelled at him.

„Sure thing, boss!" Tony said.

„Now go and study those pictures with Kate." Gibbs says, „Ducky will be here in any minute." Gibbs walks away, so does Tony. Gibbs sighs.

Kate is observing the taken pictures, when she sees Tony.

„What did he say?" Kate asks him.

„He believes me. He also said that if he ever catches the two of us in an affair he will literally break my neck." Tony replies.

„Ew! I could never be in an affair with you!" Kate disgusts at Gibbs's words.

„I know, right? Me, you? No way." Tony assures her.

„Oh, here comes Ducky!" Kate says while waving to Ducky who's coming at their way.

„Hey Duck!" Tony greets the old man.

„Hello Anthony! Caitlin." He smiles at both of them.

„Hi Ducky." Kate says politely with a smile.

„Now, what do we have here, my friends?" Ducky asks them while bending over to the body.

„Well, we identified the body. It's a petty officer, Chris Gordon." Kate says.

„Yeah, it happened during a rave party." Tony reminds Ducky.

After a small time of observation, Ducky stood up.

„Got anything yet, Duck?" Tony asks him.

„Yes, indeed. Officer Gordon died before the fall, it just added a few injuries. He actually suffered from multiple traumatic injuries. And do you see this? He was dressed after the murder. And I also noticed this. Safety glass in his hair. I also assume he had a cell phone, but the cell phone isn't with him." Ducky says while carefully instructing and pointing at the body parts to Tony and Kate.

„Then, the main question is..." Kate says

„...How did the petty officer end up in the basement ceiling?" Tony supplements Kate. Kate just glances at him.

Gibbs appears in front of the three of them.

„Let's check the parking now." He says.

„Well, I'm going to the autopsy now, Jethro. I'm taking the body with me, off course." Ducky says to Gibbs. He nods to him in response.

Kate and Tony follow Gibbs to the parking. They all notice a blood trail. Gibbs looks a little further and sees something.

„Follow me." He says confidently to Kate and Tony.

They spot tire tracks on the asphalt. Tony and Kate look at each other when Gibbs sighs.

„Someone ran over Gordon." Gibbs says kind of sadly.


	12. What's Punk'd?

Chapter 12

(**Flashback**)

„_I think someone ran over Gordon"_

* * *

Gibbs, Kate and Tony are at the crime scene.

„Come one, we're going to talk to the man who organised this party!" Gibbs says mildly angry.

Tony and Kate follow him. They see a local LEO. Gibbs starts walking faster. He goes up t him and asks him:

„Can we talk to the person who is responsible for the party?"

„I'm afraid you cannot, sir." The LEO says quite professionally.

„You're _afraid_!?" Gibbs raises his voice.

„Yes, sir." The LEO replies to him.

„Now, don't you _sir_ me! How could you let him go? He could be the main suspect!" Gibbs snaps at him.

„He said he had to go, sir." The man said.

„Do you do that with all the suspects?" Gibbs asked him ironically. The man rolls his eyes when Gibbs turns around. Gibbs yells without turning around:

„Don't you roll your eyes at me like that"

Kate and Tony turn around and follow Gibbs. Gibbs takes Tony and Kate with him. Kate takes the front seat, and Tony takes the back seats.

_Later..._

After getting the info, they find out who organised the party. They go to a highschool and meet the guy.

„Darin Spotnitz?" Gibbs asks while approaching him.

„Maybe." The guy says, which makes Kate roll her eyes.

„How about now?" Tony and Kate say while showing their badges. Gibbs shows it too.

„Definetely." The guy says while mildly gulping.

„Did you see this guy yesterday, at the party?" Kate says and shows him the picture.

„No, I didn't work at the party." Darin shrugs. Gibbs gives him a questionable glance. He shows them his PDA.

„My parties are marked with a brand." Darin explains.

„Are you old enough to make parties like this?" Gibbs asks him.

„Are you kidding? I'm not old enough to even attend parties like this. But you're not gonna tell my parents, right?" He shows concern.

„Your parents don't know?" Tony asks him confused.

„Um, no." Darin says.

„Give us the information about employees and guests, bill..." Kate says. He gives them his business card and all the details. They walk out of the school and Kate says:

„Wow, his parents didn't know."

„What were you expecting, Kate?" Gibbs answers her back. They get into the car.

_Later..._

They arrive at the naval base.

„What are we looking for?" Tony asks.

„Answers." Gibbs replies and walks away.

„You got plans tonight?" Tony turns to Kate.

„Not really." Kate says.

„Good. 'Cause the last time Gibbs was like this, I didn't go home for a week." Tony assures her.

"The sad part? It would actually be an improvement over my social life." Kate confesses. Tony laughs a bit.

They search the room. Tony looks at the DVDs and remembers:

"That reminds me. I have to return Gigli back."

„You watched Gigli?" Kate laughs to herself.

„I heard that." Tony says, „Look. He must really liked reality shows. Punk'd is here too." Gibbs lifts his head and asks:

„Punk'd?"

„Geez, Gibbs, even I know what Punk'd is." Kate says. Gibbs glares at her.

„Punk'd is a TV show where they prank celebrities." Tony tells him.

„Something like Candid Camera?" Gibbs asks.

„What's Candid Camera?" Tony asks confused.

„It looks like someone was searching for something." Gibbs says, „The furniture has been moved" Her points to traces on the rug.

„Wonder what they were looking for." Tony says.

„Wonder did they found it." Kate says.

„I woner when you two are gonna stop yakking at get back to work" Gibbs ironically growls at them. He notices the stereo.

„It's on, but no sound." Gibbs questions the stereo carefully.

„Why would someone do that?" Kate wonders.

„I don't know. You tell me. You're the _profiler_."

_Profiler._

She hated when they call her like that. She decided to roll her eyes and pretend like nothing happened. Like she always does.

„The speakers aren't connected, boss" Tony shows him. Gibbs opens the stereo and sighs at the sight. He takes 40,000 $ from the stereo.

„Funny thing about stereos, Tony... You can't hear the music if the speakers aren't on." Gibbs sarcastically says while showing him the money.

„Have you ever been in a men's room Katie?" Tony teases Kate.

„No, have you?" She strikes back. He smirks at her, and she grins.

_Later..._

„Have any idea what this stuff are, Kate?" Tony asks Kate while pointing to some thing in the lab.

„Sure!" Kate grins at him.

„What?" Tony is still confused.

„Evidence!" She smiles.

_Later..._

„Well, we've got the suspect, Katie!" Tony says happily.

„Do. Not. Call. Me. KATIE!" She yells at him.

„Sorry..." Tony steps away so she wouldn't hurt him.

„What day is it?" Kate asks him.

„Um, I think Sunday." Tony says.

„Uh, we're working tomorrow again!" She groans.

„Guess I see you tomorrow, Katie." He says with a big, evil grin on his face.

Kate glares at him. She sighs.


	13. Welcome to hell

Chapter 13

It's a regular Monday at Washington DC. It's a regular day in NCIS too. But for Kate, it's far more than regular. There's only Tony at the office sitting at his desk. He's thinking about how he's gonna tease her all day and she will fight back.

„Good Morning, Tony! How are you?" Kate walks in very enthusiastic and sits at her desk. Tony glares at her with his eyes wide open.

„Kate? Is everything alright?" Tony asks her freaked out. She usually comes all grumpy to work.

„Yeah! More than alright!Perfect!" Kate yells happily at him.

„Right." Tony says not taking his eyes of her. She starts her computer and then sighs, but very happy.

„Kate? Did someone drug you?" Tony asks her carefully.

„No, why?" She seemed like nothing could ruin her happiness now.

„Just asking..." Tony says. Suddenly, he gets up from his desk and approaches Kate's desk.

„There are two reasons why you are so happy. 1) You've had a date, or 2)I did something horrible and now you're getting revenge on me." Tony says now face to face with Kate.

„Well, can't a woman just be happy, Tony?" She said still smiling.

„Well, yeah, but not with no possible reason!" Tony shouts.

„You really wanna know, huh?" Kate says.

„I'm dying to know, Katie!" Tony begs her.

„I had a date. I've got a new boyfriend. Happy?" she says.

„Yes!" Tony responses her with a grin, „What's his name?" Tony asks her.

„Dwayne." She smiles as she says his name.

„Who's Dwayne?" Gibbs shows up like always-at the wrong moment.

„Just Kate's new boyfriend, boss" Tony grins.

„Dinozzo!" Kate says angrily.

„I don't need a messenger Dinozzo. What were you, spying on her? Get a social life. I've got some news, and they're not good at all." Gibbs says to them.

„What's wrong, boss?" Tony asks.

„Special Agent Chris Pacci... He's murdered." He conveys to them. His eyes were sparkling, but he turned away, either he would be seen as dropping a tear.

„You mean, the agent that sits right behind me?" Kate asks shocked as she turns around to look at Chris's table. Tony was so surprised that he had to cover his mouth.

„Chris?" Tony whispered to himself.

„Let's go." Gibbs says flatly to them. Gibbs has taken too much pain in his life, so he turned nearly numb. He often avoids emotional conversations or situations.

They arrive at the crime scene. Ducky is there waiting for them. He greets them all, but pulls Gibbs aside.

„How did they take it?" The old man asked.

„They were pretty shocked. But they're Special Agents, Ducky.I'm sure they can live with it." Gibbs responses. After that he glares at the distance, wishing this never happened. Ducky just nodded sadly. He came closer to the body.

„Poor, Christopher, who did this to you?" Ducky communicated with the victim, as usual. His new assistant, Gerald looked at him confused. He didn't know Ducky at all, this was his first day of job. He just glanced at him anxiously. Ducky noticed so he explained him:

„It's easier when you don't know the victim. Because, once the bond is made, it's very hard to say goodbye." Gerald just nodded and then said:

„Um, should I take the photos now, Dr. Mallard?"

„Yes, please." Ducky responded.

Gibbs gathered the team at the office later to give them news.

„You're getting a new agent everybody. His name is Timothy McGee. You can come out now, McGee!" Gibbs says. An average, light brown-haired man walked in the office. He was about thirty years old, or less. He had chipmunk cheeks and his walk was very insecure.

„Hey, everybody." He barely said.

„Aw, he's adorable! I'll call him Probie!" Tony says and grabs McGee's shoulder.

„Um, please. I would prefer if you could call me McGee." He barely faltered. Tony gets closer to him and looks him like he will shoot him any moment.

„Or not..." McGee says.

„Good boy!" Tony taps him on his shoulders. McGee relieved.

„Hello, McGee! I'm Kate! Welcome to hell." Kate says and pats him on his back.


	14. Spying

Chapter 14

(**Flashback**)

_Welcome to hell!_

Kate was in the bathroom and Tony was left with McGee in the office. Kate's phone suddenly starts ringing. Tony decides to pick up.

„Well, this is gonna be interesting." He says.

„What are you doing?" McGee asks him.

„What does it look like?" Tony snaps at him. He answers the phone.

„Special Agent Todd's desk. I'm sorry she just stepped away."

Kate was coming back and she saw him. She hurried to her desk.

„Dinozzo." She threatened him.

„May I ask who's calling? Um, one moment. It's Dwayne." Tony grins at her. She grabs the phone away and starts talking with Dwayne. When she finishes the conversation she says:

„You really need to get a social life, Dinozzo."

„Oh I have a social life." Tony smirks at her.

„Really? What's tonight? Celebrity Mole?" Kate teases.

„No, Made." Tony says not realizing the joke.

„Come on, people, we're going to a stake out." Gibbs says, „Timmy, you go with Tony."

„Um, boss?" Kate approaches him awkwardly.

„Problem?" Gibbs asks her.

„No. Well, yes. You really wanna do that to poor McGee? I mean,Tony's gonna eat him alive out there." Kate explains.

„Hey! McGee looks at me as a mentor." Tony assures her.

„Yeah, right." Kate says.

„Do you want to be in a small tight space a whole day with Dinozzo?" Gibbs asks her almost sarcastically.

„Now that I think about it, no." Kate says.

„Actually, you were right. McGee is new here, we don't wanna bother him now. Tony, you're taking Kate!" Gibbs yells.

„Ok, boss" Tony says now with an evil grin. Kate glares at both of them.

_Later..._

They arrive at the stake out house.

„Tony, I want everything clean and spotless here. Got it?" Kate already bosses him around.

„Well, I never keep promises, Katie..." He grins at her. She groans and rolls her eyes.

„I'm warning you Dinozzo, don't even go there." Kate threatened him again.

„Ok,ok..." Tony says annoyed.

„Now, who are we watching?" Kate sits next to Tony.

„We're watching Amanda Reed, the lead suspect." Gibbs says, „I'll be going now. I'm watching you both, don't do anything stupid." Gibbs said.

„We won't" Kate rolled her eyes at him. Her phone starts ringing again. She looks at the call identification and it says _'Dwayne'_. She starts blushing and she says quietly:

„Just a moment, please."

„Ok." He responses while setting the sound antenna. Kate goes into a corner and picks up:

„Hallo? Hey, how are you? Yeah, I'm fine. No, it's ok. Oh, I love you too. Sorry for coming late, I promise I'll make that up for you on the weekend. Ok, Love ya'. Bye." Tony was in the background setting the antenna so he could hear her conversation. She noticed and then said:

„Tony! Stop it. Uh, you are so annoying."

„You mst really like him." Tony said dead serious.

„How do you know?" Kate asks with a waving sound in her voice.

„Because of the way you scratch or touch your hair all the time when it's about him." Tony grins at her.

„Not true!" She lies.

„Is so!" He says.

„Not!" She tries again.

„Is so!" He says.

_20 minutes later..._

„Uh, forget it Tony! We're gonna do this forever!" She groans.

„Sorry..." He murmured.

„I'm gonna sleep." Kate says.

„Ok. But, one problem." Tony turns to her.

„What?" Kate asks.

„Well, there's only one bed." Tony says as he grins.

„No, no, no. Dinozzo, no way! I will rather sleep on the floor, than with you!" Kate disgusts.

„Ok, your lost..." He grins even more.

„We'll have shifts." Kate says.

„Good idea" Tony agrees.


	15. Kate's memories

Chapter 15

Tony and Kate are at the stake out building. Kate is still sleeping. It's 4 A.M.

„Kate! Wake up ! It's my turn!" Tony hisses at the still sleeping Kate.

„Mmm..." Kate barely mumbles something in sleep.

„Kate!" Tony utterly yells.

„Tony! What the hell?" Kate finally gets up.

„My turn to sleep! Remember? You have to watch the girl's appartement now! "Tony reminds her.

„Ok, ok..." Kate says while heading to the living room.

„Good night!" Tony says before falling asleep.

„More like 'good morning' Kate murmurs.

_At the NCIS building..._

Abby's at her lab. Gibbs and McGee walk in.

„Hey, Abby!" Gibbs says which causes Abby to turn to him.

„Wow, Gibbs! Don't scare me like that!" Abby says.

„Meet your new co-worker. This is McGee. He should be the computer genius." Gibbs says jokingly.

„Hey! Nobody's a computer genius here but me. Got that right, McGee?" She asked.

„Um, yes miss." McGee says a bit freaked out.

„Ok, McGee, come with me. I'm showing you the lab." Abby says as she takes his hand, which makes him blush.

„Well make it fast, Abby, 'cause you've got some work to do!" Gibbs says before the elevator doors close.

„I know, I know. Don't worry, Gibbs." Abby says when she winks to McGee.

_At the stake out house..._

„Why is Gibbs making us do this anyway? It's 4:30 in the morning, for God's sake!" Kate talks to herself while rolling her eyes on every two minutes. Tony turns over in the bed, which makes Kate groan.

„Why did I even agree about the shifts thing? Should've known that things that come out of Tony's mouth are never good." Kate continues her outer monologue.

_At the NCIS building..._

Gibbs is watching the security camera videos from the stake out. He sees the one from the last night where Tony and Kate are bickering for a half an hour about her boyfriend. He can't help but smile, even laugh a bit.

„Hey Gibbs!" Abby shows up in the bullpen.

„Abby? What are you doing here?" Gibbs asks her, surprised by her appearance.

„Just wanted to see the security camera videos." She says.

„There's nothing to be seen, Abby." Gibbs smirks.

„Oh, come on. Gibbs!" She nearly yells.

„Sorry." Gibbs shrugs.

„You're such a meanie!" Abby grins.

"I know…" Gibbs winks at her.

_At the stake out house…_

Kate is still sitting at the floor. She's looking trough the window. She looks at Tony.

"Look at him…" She hisses. Tony chokes out while snoring.

"Could this get any worse?" Kate whispered after rolling her eyes.

_Was he always like this?_ She thinks. She remembers how they met.

_(Flashback)_

'_What are you doing?' She asked him when seeing him measuring the body._

'_I'm taking measurements,Agent Todd.' He said with annoyance._

'_Well, why?' She would ask him still confused._

'_Because, we need to know all the details, right?' He sighed._

'_But, wouldn't it be easier to recognize them from the picture?' She was persisting._

'_Here. Can you know is she 6' 7" and C 34 or is she 5' 6" and D 36 just by looking at the picture?' He said when showing her a magazine cover with a blonde girl on it._

'_You're pathetic' She smiled._

'_No, you can't. So, that's why we take measures.' He smirked at her._

(_Reality)_

"Definitely was." She said. He choked out again while snoring.

"Oh, come on!" Kate groaned loudly.


	16. Gibbs's crazy ride

**AN:Hey everybody! Hope you like the chapter, I'm not being able to write a lot, currently. Thank you all for so much views and reviews! Today it's my BIRTHDAY! Thank you, thank you... Leave reviews! My first Author note...**

* * *

Chapter 16

_At the stake out house..._

Kate was asleep for a while. She woke up at 06.00 A.M. at the floor freezing. She got up and went to see if Tony is still sleeping. He was.

„Tony! Wake up!" Kate hissed at him.

„What the..." He said when he saw Kate's angry face.

„Tony! Come on! We have to be awake, it is six in the morning! Gibbs will be coming any second!" She yelled.

„Ok! Stop yelling at me! Jeez..." He said, obnoxious. Kate ran off to brush her teeth. Tony heard her, so he asked:

„You brought a toothbrush?"

„Yeah" She rolled her eyes.

„I can see that... Why?" He said.

„Just in case. Tony, please, knock it off" She said annoyed by his questions.

„I'm just asking..." He shrugged.

_At the NCIS building..._

Gibbs is shutting down his computer, when McGee shows up.

„Hey, boss" McGee says.

„Good morning, McGee." He greeted him after taking a coffee cup and his jacket with him.

„Where are you going, boss?" McGee asked.

„Going to Kate and Tony's house. Are you coming or not?" He says.

„They live together!?" McGee says, shocked.

„Right. And I'm Michael Jackson. They're at the stake out house." He replies ironically.

„Oh. Well that explains everything" He calms down.

„McGee. If they lived together, I would've known that. I know everything. Got that right?" Gibbs assures him.

„Um. Yes, boss." McGee said.

„Good. Now, are you coming?" Gibbs says as he presses the elevator door.

„On my way, sir!" McGee yells while running to the elevator.

_At the stake out house..._

Kate and Tony are taking out their equipment. Kate's phone starts ringing. She pulls it out of her pocket.

"Hallo?" She says.

'_Gibbs here. On my way.'_

"Okay" She hangs up.

"Who was that?" Tony asks.

"Gibbs." She says.

"Oh, ok." He replies.

"I'm bored." Kate sighs.

"Well, you'll be entertained when Gibbs shows up." Tony says ironically. Kate smirks.

_Gibbs and McGee…_

Gibbs and McGee are driving to the stake out house. Currently, it's 06:45 A.M. Gibbs is driving as fast as Formula 1, which, of course made poor McGee gulp every second.

"Um, boss?" McGee says, afraid.

"Yeah?" Gibbs says while rashly turning to his right.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" He says, now with his face turning pale green.

"Get used to it" Gibbs responds him coldly.

"Ok" He gulps.

_At the stake out house…_

"What time is it?" Kate asks.

"Um, it's ten to seven" Tony says as he checks his watch.

"I miss Dwayne…" she whines.

"Calm down. You're getting Dwayne when we finish the case" Tony rolls his eyes.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kate says after getting up from the floor.

"Okay, but hurry up, Gibbs will be here any second." Tony glances at her.

_Ten minutes later…_

"I'm done" Kate walks out of the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Tony says. Kate smirks. Gibbs appears along with McGee at the door.

"Oh, hey boss! Probie, good morning" Tony grins at both of them.

"Hey Gibbs. Hello McGee." Kate says politely.

"Come on, let's get to work, this ain't a musical" Gibbs says,grumpy.

"Yes, boss" McGee takes out his computer.

"What are you, a minion?" Tony says jokingly to McGee. Gibbs glares at him.

"Dinozzo…" He warningly hisses at him.

"Yes, boss?" He teases. Gibbs slaps him at the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Tony cries.

"Work" Gibbs says pointing to the computer.

"Okay…" Tony approaches to McGee and Kate who are sitting at the computer.

"Um, here you guys will communicate with us via the web camera." He shows them a small web camera at the top of the screen.

"And remember, you are being watched!" Gibbs warns them.

"No problem, Gibbs. We're on it." Kate assures him.

"You better be" he glares at Tony. "Let's go McGee." he pulls McGee to the door.

"Later, guys" McGee mumbles to Tony and Kate

"See ya' Probie" Tony waves at him, mean. Gibbs slams the door.

"Why are you always so mean with McGee?" Kate asks.

"Because, he's a Probie, Kate." Tony says. Kate rolls her eyes.

"Wait, I think I saw something" Kate says when looking trough the camera.


	17. Tony and Amanda

Chapter 17

_(**Flashback**)_

_'I think I saw something'_

* * *

_At the stake out house..._

„Wait" Tony says as he grabs his binoculars.

„Yeah, I think I saw her" Kate says.

„Wow, she gets up early" Tony says, surprised.

„Well, maybe she's heading to Starbucks" Kate assumed.

„Yeah, like Gibbs" Tony jokes.

„Hah, nobody's that coffee crazy" Kate laughs.

„Wait, she's picking up something" Tony zooms in the camera lens.

„Her phone is ringing, Tony. She's picking up the phone." Kate says.

„I see that. Wait, now she's gone" He says.

„Relax, she probably went to the bathroom" Kate says. She yawns afterwards.

„Hey, she's back now" Tony says pointing to the woman.

„Yeah" She nods.

„Wow, she's hot" Tony grins. Kate rolls her eyes.

„Oh, God. She's taking her clothes of!" Kate grosses.

„So hot" Tony says.

„Tony!" Kate hisses. „We're working..."

„Fine..." Tony frowns.

„Gotta go to the bathroom" Kate storms to the bathroom.

„I think I'm falling in love... No, don't put your shirt on, it's too hot outside" Tony whispers while watching Amanda. Kate comes back

„What did I miss?" Kate says.

„The love of my life..." Tony gets up and puts his jacket on.

„Where are you going?" She asked.

„To Amanda..." Tony says in hurry.

„Wait, you're not going anywhere..." Kate says, but Tony already slams the door. „Damn it, Dinozzo!" She hisses.

_At the NCIS building..._

Gibbs is sitting at the bullpen along with McGee. He's watching live security camera videos. He sees Kate alone.

„What the..." He gets interrupted by his ringing phone.

„Gibbs" He picks up.

_'Kate here. Dinozzo couldn't hold himself.'_

„Yeah, I see he's not with you anymore. Make sure he gets back in less than five minutes, or he's fired!" Gibbs says angrily.

_'Ok, Gibbs.'_

„I'll meet you guys later again. Bye" Gibbs says.

_'Bye'_

He hangs up, looking frustrated. McGee lifts his head.

„What's the matter, boss?" McGee asks.

„Dinozzo" He rolls his eyes.

_At the stake out house..._

„Come on, Tony, where the hell are you?" Kate says anxiously. She sees a man approaching Amanda's house. Amanda is outside. She's watering flowers in her garden. The man approaches closer. Kate tries to zoom in his face on the camera. She then realises it's Tony.

„Bastard..." She murmurs.

_Tony..._

Tony sees Amanda, so he decides to approach her.

„Excuse me?" He smiles at the woman. She looks at him, confused.

„Can I help you, somehow?" She says, sounding utterly impudently.

„Um, well, no. I just wanted to say that your flowers are really nice. And I'm new in this neighbourhood, and I really can't find a good door paint" He says charing her with his smile.

„Thanks. Yeah, it was really hard for me to find a good paint when I moved in too. I'm Amanda, and you are?" She says flattering, reaching her hand to shake hands with him.

„Me? Well I'm Stafford" He said hesitating at first point. He smiled at her. She looked at him suspiciously.

„Ok. Well, I'll meet you at the neighborhood often, I guess?" She says.

„Sure. Nice meeting you" Tony says. She smiles. He turns around and heads back to the stake out house.

_At the stake out house…_

"Tony, I swear to God, I'll shoot you!" She nearly yelled when doors opened. Tony appeared.

"Hello" he says.

"Tony…" She hisses.

"Oh, come on! I love her" Tony said.

"Tony" Kate said,"You love everything that has a skirt on" She said ironically.

"Katie… I think she's the one!" Tony whines.

"Every morning you come to work saying you found the one. And then, you always dump them at the end" Kate says. Tony sadly smirks.

"Beside that, she could be the murderer! The one that killed Chris" Kate says. Tony looks at her turning slowly pale.

_At the NCIS building…_

McGee heads down to the lab. Gibbs needs more DNA analyses. The elevator door open. McGee walks in.

"Hey, Abby" he says.

"Oh, hey McGee!" Abby greets happily.

"I just need to pick up some analyses for Gibbs, if you're not busy…" he says.

"No problem! Just wait for me here while I go get the results, ok?" She says before walking out of the room.

"Sure" McGee says. Abby walks in quickly, but now with DNA analyses printed out on a paper.

"Here you go" She says as she hands him the paper.

"Um, thanks" McGee says shyly.

"See ya'" Abby says.

"I wanted to ask you a question" He blushes.

"Yeah?" She says.

"Well, I, um… Would you like to go out with me?" He finally said.


	18. At the pub

Chapter 18

_(**Flashback**)_

_'Will you go out with me?'_

* * *

_At the lab..._

„What?" Abby asked, shocked.

„As friends, of course" He said.

„Oh, ok... Yeah, sure thing" Abby says with relief.

„Ok... It's a poetry night at a restaurant called _'Black Cab'" _McGee explained it all.

„Oh, great! I like that restaurant" Abby said.

„Ok, so... See you then? I'll pick you up at 7.00 P.M." He says.

„Yeah, sure. See you later..." She waves.

„Bye" He says while walking in to the elevator.

„Oh, boy" she said when he left.

_At the stake out house..._

„Kate, she got a packet!" Tony alarmed her. It was about 2 P.M.

„Can you zoom on it?" She said while typing something into the computer.

„Nah, already tried that. I'll go and check it out by myself" He says as he puts his jacket on.

„No Tony, not again!" Kate groans, but he already slams the door behind him.

„Tony!" She hisses angrily.

_Tony..._

Tony approaches again Amanda's house to see the packet. He looks to his left, and then to his right. There's nobody watching. He steps closer. He takes the packet, but Amanda already steps out of the house spotting him there.

„What are you doing?" She says loudly.

„Oh, I'm sorry, I just... Well, I... I lost directions and I, hm..." He tries desperately to find an excuse while she looks at him questionably.

„You must really like me, huh?" She says seductively. He smiles.

„Do you like coffee? Cappuccino maybe..." He says.

„Been in Starbucks twenty minutes ago, honey. Maybe we should go to a pub near here? " She suggests.

„Um, sure! " Tony agrees.

„Ok, sweetie. Let me just get changed" She says with a mild giggle.

„See you in ten minutes" He says happily. She waves and then shuts the door. Tony goes back to the stake out house.

_At the stake out house..._

Tony arrives at the house. Kate notices him and then says:

„What did you do now? "

„I've got a date, got to run" He said after taking his phone.

„Wait, what? " She asks, confused by him. He leaves again.

„Is this déjà vu? " She says angrily. She calls Gibbs.

_At the NCIS building..._

Gibbs is sitting at his desk looking trough the evidence. They now have another suspect. It's a former Navy commander, Voss. But he is deceased according to documents from the NCIS database. His phone rings. He picks up:

„Gibbs" He says.

_'It's Kate. Tony's on a date with Amanda. I wasn't able to stop him. They're at the pub near her house, I think'_

„Ok, Kate. I'm sending McGee to the pub, you are coming with me. I'll be there in five minutes "He says with a big sigh at the end.

_'Ok'_

Gibbs stands up and gets out of the building. He gets in to his car and starts driving.

_10 minutes later…_

Gibbs calls Kate. He's outside of the stake out house. She picks up.

'_Hello?'_

"Gibbs here. I'm outside."

'_Ok'_

He hangs up. After two minutes of waiting, Gibbs spots Kate coming in his way. She opens the car door and gets in. Gibbs starts the engine.

"I sent McGee to the pub" Gibbs says.

"Great. Sorry I didn't stop him" Kate says.

"I know what Dinozzo can be like" He said.

_At the pub…_

McGee walks in. He sees Tony and Amanda. He takes a seat at the shank near them. A waitress asks:

"What would you like to drink? "

"Um, I'll take root beer, please" He answers. She leaves then.

_Tony…_

Amanda and Tony are sitting at their table. They are both looking at their menus.

"What will you take? " He says when the waitress approaches them.

"I'll take the chicken salad, please" She says to the waitress.

"And you, sir? " The waitress asks Tony.

"Same for me" He says.

"Ok" waitress walks away. Amanda looks at Tony. They both smile.

"Can I sit next to you?" She says.

"Uh, sure" Tony says.

"Thanks" She said as she changed her seat. She sat really close to Tony. His phone rings.

"Um, it's my boss, I have to answer this one" He says to Amanda. She looks at him kind of sadly.

"Oh, but why? " She looks at him like a puppy.

"Sorry, I just have to" He says while taking his phone. She puts her finger on his lips.

"Shhhh… Work time is over, right? Now it's your private time. And we don't want to mix those two things, right? "She says in a seductive voice.

"Yeah. But I really have to…" He says quietly.

"Maybe you don't" She says as she leans close to him. He leaves his phone. She kisses him. They kiss pretty long, passionately, but still aggressively. They kiss about two entire minutes, when they break apart for air.

Waitress was approaching their table with their orders. She grosses a bit when seeing them, so she just leaves their meals quickly and goes away. They both giggle.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the restroom" She says.

"Ok" Tony says. McGee saw the 'show'. He rolled his eyes.

_Kate and Gibbs…_

"Why isn't he answering his phone!? " Gibbs says, irritated.

"Gibbs, come on. Let's go to the pub" Kate says trying to calm him down.

"We sure are! " He says angrily. He grabs the steering wheel and rashly turns to his left. He's driving 100km/h. His phone rings suddenly. He picks up.

"Gibbs." He nearly yells.

'_Tony's here. Why'd you call me?'_

"We found the killer, Dinozzo. Commander Voss" Gibbs says angrily.

'_But, he's dead'_

"No, he's not. He faked his death. He changed his name and look. He knows about the investigation, Tony! He's carrying a knife and a gun in his bag. We found files that prove he changed his gender" He says.

'_Whoa. But, he could be anybody then!'_

"Not anybody, Dinozzo. Amanda Reed is his new identity. She killed Chris, and will probably kill you too if you don't try to think a way out of this situation" Gibbs says while steering the wheel.

'_Ha! Gibbs, come on, I know you're messing with me.'_

"She is a he, you idiot! " He said. Afterwards, he hung up.

_Tony…_

Tony gulps, with his face pale. Amanda comes back.


	19. He was my friend

Chapter 19

_(**Flashback**)_

_'She is a he, you idiot!' Gibbs yelled and hung up afterwards. Tony's face went pale. He gulped. Amanda came back._

* * *

_Tony..._

Amanda sat next to Tony again.

„Hey, babe. Want continue of were we left? „ She says while leaning to him. He pushes her away.

„I'm not in the mood right now" He says coldly.

„Why? Is there something wrong? " She says, concerned.

„I don't know where to start" He says somewhat angrily. She looks at him now even scared.

„Show me your purse" He says seriously. She just stares at him.

„I'm waiting" He says.

She slowly opens her purse, but then, takes the gun out. He takes the gun from her and points her into her head. McGee gets up. Everybody start screaming.

She takes the chance and grabs his gun. He tries to take it away, but a man hits him with a beer bottle. He passes out. Everyone start fighting and throwing things. McGee yells:

„NCIS special agent! Step away!" He shows his badge and gets to Tony. Amanda runs to the exit door. Gibbs and Kate show up. Gibbs points his gun to Amanda's forehead.

„He was my co-worker. And my friend. I loved him. We loved him" He says.

Amanda squeezes the gun harder. Gibbs quickly pulls the trigger. A red spot appears on Amanda's head. She falls to the ground, with a blood splatter expanding around her unconscious body. Gibbs puts the gun away. Everybody screams and runs in panic. Kate lifts her hands in the air, with her badge in one of them. She yells:

„Calm down! NCIS special agents! Calm down! No need to panic"

She runs to McGee and Tony. Gibbs looks at dead Amanda. He nods angrily.

Tony wakes up.

„Ouch! My head hurts really bad! What happened?" He asks while rubbing his head.

„Well, you were on a date with our lead suspect, Amanda Reed..." McGee starts.

„... Which turned out to be commander Voss, who killed Chris Pacci" Kate finishes

„Yeah" McGee agrees.

„Oh, now I remember. Uh, I'll need to wash my mouth for a week" He says in a disgust. Kate grins at him.

They pick up Amanda's body and get out of the pub. Kate dials Abby. Tony sees her and asks:

„What are you doing? "

"Oh, I'm calling Abby to tell her this" She giggles and goes away. He rolls his eyes.

_Later at the NCIS building…_

Tony and McGee are sitting next to each other. Tony's holding ice on his head. Kate is looking at him for a while. He sighs, and then says:

"Whatever it is Kate, I'm sure I can take it. Bring it on"

She looks at him silently again, and then approaches his desk. She leans on the desk and asks ironically:

"How was it to stick a tongue in a man? "

He looks at her, and then says:

"Ok, that, can't take" He puts the ice on the table and goes away.

"Where are you going?" She asks while still laughing.

"To throw up" He answers. McGee laughs with her. Gibbs joins them. McGee suddenly jumps off his chair.

"What time is it?" He says in a hurry.

"Relax, Probie, It's about 6:30. What's with the hurry?" She asks, confused.

"Nothing, nothing, I got to go. See you guys soon" he runs to the elevator and presses the garage button.

"Bye" Kate says. She wondered if he was hiding something from the team. Tony came back.

"I'm done with the barf. What did I miss?" Tony sits at his desk.

"McGee had to go for some mysterious reason" Kate sighs.

"Really? " Tony asks.

"Maybe he has a date" Kate says.

"Ha. Katie, please. If that's true, we'll be married in two years from now" Tony says ironically. Gibbs lifts his head.

"What?" Gibbs hisses angrily.


	20. I really really like you

Chapter 20

_(**Flashback**)_

_'What?' Gibbs hissed angrily._

„Calm down! Jeez! I was just kidding..." Tony said, relaxed.

„Fine. You two, good night. I'll see you tomorrow"Gibbs muttered.

„Ok, bye" Tony picks up his coat and puts it on. He steps out of the bullpen.

„Good night" Kate said as she rushed to Tony.

„Really? Did you have to do it? " She said, frustrated.

"Oh, it's revenge, Katie" he said while a grin slowly spread across his face. She rolled her eyes and then asked:

"Why? Revenge for what? " She was now pissed off.

"Well, for today. Entire day. You should be feeling sorry for me right now, because of everything I went through today, but no, you had to make fun of me and call Abby" He answered her.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Is that better? " She nearly yelled.

"A little. But you didn't mean it" He said with joy.

She groaned: "Uh! Ok, Tony. I'm really sorry" She said with a sad face.

"You still don't mean it, but I'll let it pass this time" He grins at her.

"Thank you!" She said feeling relieved.

"Now, I wonder what Probie was up to" Tony said questionably.

"What if he did have a date?" Kate said. Tony laughed.

"Come on, Kate. Even if he really does, I'm not willing to marry you" He said.

"Yeah, well me neither" She agreed.

They got out of the building. Tony says:

"See you tomorrow"

"Yeah, same" She replies and walks away. Tony walks away, but in the opposite direction.

_Abby and McGee_

Abby's getting dressed, at her home. She's waiting for McGee to pick her up. It's 6:50 P.M. She picked classic jeans and a black top. Well, it's pretty much usual for Abby. She hears a doorbell.

"I'm coming! " She yells.

She takes her bag and takes a quick look at the little mirror next to her closet. She opens the door, where McGee is standing with flowers. The flowers he picked are white roses.

"Hi" He finally says.

"Hey" She says, and afterwards, notices the flowers. "Oh, Timmy, you really didn't have to! You said as _friends_, right? "She says while smiling.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to surprise you, but if you don't like them, you can always throw them away…" He says kind off sadly.

"Oh, no, no, they're beautiful! My favorite! How did you know? "She says while sniffing the roses.

"Well, I didn't know, actually. Lucky guess, huh? "He smiles. Abby tilts her head while smiling back. He then says:

"I forgot to say, that you really look gorgeous tonight, Abby"

"Oh, thanks. But, remember, McGee! _Friends_" She blushes while telling him this.

"Right. Shall we, then? "He suggests.

"What are you, Ducky? "She says. He looked a bit offended, so she quickly corrected herself:

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you like that"

"It's ok, don't worry about it" He says. He walks her to his car. They both get in. McGee starts the engine. He drives them to the restaurant.

_20 minutes later…_

They arrive at the restaurant's parking. McGee parks the car and gets out. He approaches Abby's side and opens her door. He holds the door for her while she's getting out. After she got out, he closed the door slowly, and locked the car.

"Wow, you're such an gentleman, McGee" Abby notices.

"Uh, thanks, Abby" McGee blushes.

They get in the restaurant and take their seats. Afterwards, they both open their menus and look for meals. The waiter approaches them.

"Good evening. May I take your orders, please? "The waiter asked respectfully. Abby and McGee lift their heads slowly.

"Good evening, sir. Um, I'll take the, stake please" McGee orders.

"And what would the lady like to eat?"The man asks.

"I'll take chicken legs and spinach, please" She says.

"Anything you two would like to drink? "The waiter proposes.

"I'll take a Coke" Abby says.

"Yeah, me too" McGee agrees.

"Okay" The waiter says while writing down their orders in a small notebook.

"Some band is going to play here tonight, huh? " Abby asks.

"Not only one, Abby. Lots of them" McGee smiles.

"Awesome" She says. The waiter comes back with their drinks.

"I'm just caffeine _crazy_, McGee. You have no idea" She says while taking a sip of her Coke.

"Yeah, I can see that" McGee laughs, as well as Abby. The band Abby saw just finished their song. The band was called _'Desperately Happy' _Abby thank that name of the band had no sense, but when she saw McGee enjoying their performance, she decided not to tell him. When they meals arrived, McGee said:

"Guess who is performing next" He sounded quite excited. Abby looked confused.

"Um, I don't know" She said. He got up from the table and said:

"Me!" He climbed up on the stage. A few more guys appeared behind him. They started singing. Abby was shocked. She waited for the song to finish. After 2 minutes, McGee went back to their table, followed with applause. Abby's jaw was literally on the floor.

"And?"He asked excitedly.

"Awesome" Abby said.

"Thanks" He said with blushing. They continued chatting and eating, when suddenly McGee said:

"I really, really like you"


	21. A mysterious man

Chapter 21

_(**Flashback**)_

_'I really, really like you'_

"Um, thanks?" Abby said still shocked.

"Okay…" McGee said now embarrassed.

An awkward silence continued. Abby then said:

"Um, sorry, I really need to go now"

"Yeah, no problem. See you tomorrow" He replied.

"Ok, then. Bye" She hurried to get out. She was still very confused after everything just happened. Her heart was beating really fast.

_Tomorrow at the NCIS building…_

Ducky and Gerald are getting ready to do an autopsy.

"So, he's not American?" Ducky questioned while taking his coat off.

"They only said he's a royal Navy officer" Gerald said as he turned on the lights.

"Which royal, Gerald? There are many of them, you know" Ducky mutters.

"I assume he's British" Gerald adds.

"The Swedes, Norwegians, Aussies, Kiwis, Saudis… they all have royal Navies" Ducky places his hat on the hat stand.

"Well, the EMT said that the Embassy told them to bring him to us, for an autopsy" Gerald explains.

"Embassy? "Ducky asked. "Which one?" He was curious.

"Israeli" Gerald put his gloves on.

"Israeli?" Ducky inquired.

"Yes, that's what they said" Gerald tells him.

"And why on the earth would Israeli Embassy send us a foreign naval officer?" Ducky thank out loud.

"Well, that's why I asked, but they didn't know why either" He replied.

"You call me to go down here in the middle of the night, and you don't know which Navy" Ducky murmured. "Gerald? What does this look like?" Ducky says as he takes out a glove from his drawer.

"Uh… One of my gloves" He says, looking ashamed.

"And, what is it doing here, in my drawer?" He kept asking.

"Sorry, Doc. I probably put it there by accident. I'll get it" Gerald apologizes.

"No, it's fine. I'll do it. Gerald, unzip the bag and find out which Navy did our guest sail" Ducky says while putting on his cap.

Gerald unzips the body bag, and then freezes, in shock. He was standing there, unable to move, or say anything. His mouth was fully open.

"Don't recognize the uniform? I'm not surprised. The royal Navy often wear almost identical uniforms"

He says without seeing, or knowing what terrified his helper so much. He continued waffling around until he approached the body. The only thing he could say was:

"Good God"

There was a unidentified man, pointing a gun at them. He was alive, off course. He got up slowly and turned around to see the place.

"Turn off the lights…" He said to Gerald, still pointing the gun at him. "And then, come back" He continued.

Gerald took his order and turned off the lights. He looked around and then in the camera's way. He turned back to Ducky and Gerald.

"Is the video camera on?" He says and quickly shoots the camera. It falls down to the floor.

"Sorry, Doc" Gerald swallowed.

"Oh, it's okay. I looked at him too" Ducky said, wittily.

"How do you alert visitors when doing an infectious autopsy?" The man asked looking to the door.

"We hang a decomposing body in the corridor" Ducky sustained with his jokes.

"A sense of humor in duress. It's an admirable quality, doctor. However, when I ask a question, I want a truthful answer. Or, each time you lie, or I suspect it, I will shoot your assistant. First, the shoulder, than the rest. I can demonstrate, if you'd like it better" the man was speaking silently, with kind of and British accent, that would annoy even a British man himself.

"That won't be necessary. I would like to make a request" Ducky was holding strong. But, he was still very scared.

"You would rather like me to shoot you, doctor?" He says while pointing the gun slowly to his chest.

"Yes" He says bravely.

"I cannot oblige. How do you alert people here for an infectious autopsy?" He repeated his question, now even more serious.

"A lit red sign in the hallway" Ducky finally answered.

"Very good, doctor, very good. Gerald, the sign. And lock the doors when you come back" He ordered.

"What is it? What do you want?" Ducky asked.

"Patience, doctor. In due time" He said.

_At the NCS garage…_

Tony and Kate are walking through the garage. Tony suddenly, out of nowhere, asks Kate:

"Hey Kate? Ever had a nightmare?"

"Uh-uh" She smiled.

"Not even as a kid?" He asked, disappointed.

"Nope. No fear of the dark, or the boogie monster hiding somewhere" Kate says.

"Me neither. But the vampire on the canopy of my bed freaked me out" Tony says as he shrugs off his shoulders, when thinking about the vampire.

"You had a canopy bed?" She laughed.

"I was five. My mother was into Luis the Fifteenth. It wasn't my call, Kate" He explained, kind of angrily.

"Does she still frighten you?" Kate questioned him.

"My mother?" Tony was confused.

"No, the vampire" Kate grins.

"What makes you think it was a _'she'_?" He asks.

"Well, Tony, vampires are seducers. Knowing you, it had to be a female" She said.

"Hey, she was after my blood, not the pride of my childhood" He said as he ran to the elevator.

"You were proud when you were five?" She smirks. He smiles. They get to the bullpen, and the both of them step out of the elevator.

"She finished the story, tucked me in, and blown the candles. My mother thought that candles will enhance the trompe l'oeil " He says.

"Canopy beds, trompe l'oeil, flickering candles… No wonder that your bête noir was vampire" Kate adds.

"Bête noir. Cute" He said, sarcastically.

"So it would go with the Louis Fifteenth room. So… What happened?" Kate was snooping.

"Forget it" He said.

"Forget what?" Gibbs passed by, as usual"

"Oh, well, Tony's bête noir"

"It is French for…" Tony starts, but gets interrupted by Gibbs.

"Nightmare. You know, I do crossword puzzles too, Dinozzo" Gibbs says kind of pissed off.

"Actually, my mother taught me nightmare in French…" Tony gets interrupted, again.

"No time for your little stories, Dinozzo. Get back to your report. Maybe your father taught you that" Gibbs glared at him angrily.

"Yeah, he did" Tony says.

"Dinozzo…" He hissed.

"Fine, fine…" He sat back at his chair.


	22. Nightmares

Chapter 22

_At the autopsy..._

Gerald, Ducky, and the unknown man take out a body, that the man requested. The body belonged to a Israeli terrorist, who was shot twice.

„Right ventricle, left atria. You haven't done the autopsy yet" He seemed surprised.

„It was late. I was due to autopsy today" Ducky defended himself.

„Then you better place him n the table, immediately. Did you draw blood last night?" He asked.

„Yes" Ducky answered. All of his answers to this man seemed to be cold and flat.

„Is it refrigerated here? " He looked in the refrigerator's way.

"No" Ducky responded.

"You sent it with his clothing to forensics?" He kept questioning them.

"Yes. Are you a pathologist?" Ducky asked.

"Where is the lab?" He said, ignoring Ducky's question.

"Directly above us" Gerald quickly responded.

"There's a stairway you can go with" Ducky added.

"Not the elevator?" The man became suspicious.

"Well, I thought it would be too risky for you" Ducky said.

"Are those emergency stairs?" He asked.

"No. That would be alarmed" Ducky said.

"Surveillance camera?" He smiled.

"Yes. I said the truth!" Ducky defended himself.

"You tried to trick me" He said.

"That wasn't a condition" Ducky said.

"It is now" He said back. Ducky sighed, with worry. The man said:

"Call the lab"

"Fine" Ducky said and turned to the phone. He dialed Abby.

_At the lab…_

Abby's listening to the Android Lust. It is really loud. Abby hears her phone ringing. She picks up.

"Ducky, you're in early!"She says.

'_Turn down the babble, Abby!'_

"Babble? Ducky, you love Android Lust!" She says, as she was offended.

'_Not distorted by a speaker phone!'_

"Ducky, you're such a purist! What's up?" She laughs.

'_I need the evidence Gerald delivered last night'_

"Oh, good luck. I haven't had my morning sprinkles yet" She says.

'_I don't want the results. I need all the evidence back, including blood'_

"What are you going to do with the blood?" Abby asks, curious.

'_Just bring it down here!'_

"Wow, did you get up on the wrong side of autopsy table?" Abby jokes.

'_Sorry. I have a theory to test'_

"Want to share?" She suggests.

'_Not quite yet.'_

"Okay. Send Gerald up" She says.

'_He's busy. You'll have to bring it down here.'_

Abby freezes with his words. She imagines her dead body on the autopsy table, with blood coming out of her chest. She had a nightmare six months ago. She dreamed that Ducky was performing an autopsy on her, and since then, she's totally freaked out.

"Ducky, you know I can't do that" She squealed.

'_Abby, I have no time for your necrophobia right now.'_

"I am not necrophobic. Dead bodies don't freak me out. Autopsy does" She bites her lip.

'_Don't worry, we're doing an infectious autopsy, you can't enter. Just drop it at the door'_

"I can't even press the down button at the elevator anymore!" She whines.

'_Well, then get Gibbs to do that. STAT!' _

He hangs up.

_At the autopsy…_

"Am I really to believe this?" The man asks.

"She had a horrible dream six months ago, and now won't even dare to enter the autopsy" Ducky sighed.

"Gerald, is that true?" He turns to Gerald, questionably.

"Yeah, she hasn't been in here for a while" Gerald nodded.

"Off course, a code word could've easily triggered that absurd conversation" He said.

"Please. Abby and I aren't special agents. We do not have code words" Ducky said back. "And I'm sure you understand the power of phobias" Ducky added.

"Butterflies" He unexpectedly said.

"Sorry" Ducky said.

"I fear butterflies" He said smiling.

"Good. It's not good, your phobia, but that you now understand the power of phobias" Ducky continued the autopsy.

"Who's Gibbs?" He said, with a wide smile. Ducky looked at him, scared.

"Gibbs, he's the only person Abby has told about her phobia too" Ducky responded.

"Is he a special agent?" He asked.

"Yes and why does it matter? Look, I'm trying to give you the evidence, so you could leave us all alone" Ducky says angrily.

"How long have you been working for Dr. Mallard, Gerald?" He turned to Gerald.

"Not so much long, sir" Gerald said.

"Quick on his feet?" He asked.

"He was a miller at Eton. Still recalls of his races back then" Gerald smiles a bit.

"Your sense of humor seems to be contagious, Dr. Mallard" He turns back to Ducky.

"No, I'm afraid Gerald took you literally. I do recall often of my racing days. He assumed that 'quick on his feet' meant my college years" Ducky said, somewhat proud.

_At the NCIS bullpen…_

Abby runs out from the elevator, with a box full of evidence. She looks around. No sign of Gibbs. She runs to Kate.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asks.

"Um, he's with the director. Is everything okay?"Kate says.

"Where's Tony?" Abby asks nervously.

"The head. Abby, tell me what's wrong!" Kate demands.

"Ducky needs all this evidence in autopsy ASAP" Abby says.

"Before you've tested it?" Kate asks.

"Yeah" Abby responds.

"That's odd" Kate says.

"Yeah. I can't go down autopsy" Abby says.

"Why?"Kate asks.

"I had a weird dream six months ago, and since then, I'm freaked out of autopsies" Abby confesses. Kate chuckles.

"Why are you laughing?" Abby said, insulted by her laughing.

"Sorry. Sorry. I was um… I was just thinking of Tony" Kate said. Abby lifted her eyebrow.

"Tony's afraid of autopsy too?" Abby asked.

"No, he dreams of vampires" Kate said.

"Oh. I dig vampire dreams" Abby grinned.

"Oh, well, Tony sure doesn't" Kate laughs.

"Well that's just silly" Abby says.

"So, do you want me to take this evidence to Ducky?" Kate asked.

"Would you?" Abby asks with her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, sure" Kate says. Abby hugs her.

"Thanks!" Abby says.

"No problem" Kate pushes her off.

"Sorry. And you have to sign to maintain the chain of evidence, by the way" Abby added.

"Okay" Kate nodded.

"Ducky also said he's doing an infectious autopsy" She said.

"On who? The terrorist?" Kate asked.

"I don't know" Abby shrugs.

"Well, why would he do an infectious autopsy on Qassam, when you haven't done the blood tests?" Kate thank out loud.


	23. Poor Kate

Chapter 23

_At the NCIS bullpen..._

Kate calls Ducky.

_'Autopsy'_

„So, what's going on? " Kate asked.

_'Yeah, I knew you could do it. See you in ten minutes, Abby.'_

„Wait, what are you do...!? " Kate said, confused, but Ducky hung up before she could finish.

_At the Autopsy..._

„Why didn't you use the speaker phone?" He asked. Ducky swallowed.

„Oh, sorry! I didn't think. I always answer my phone like this" He said, ironically.

_At the bullpen…_

Abby's talking to herself. Behind her is the NCIS's _most wanted _wall.

"There's a way to overcome this. Really? How? Group therapy. Oh, how many people fear of autopsy? You're going to be a group of one! Lots of people wouldn't be caught dead in the autopsy room. Very funny. Maybe hypnotism. Ooh, remember Doctor Wertzer's class? You still don't know what he made you do when you were under hypnosis. Whatever it was, I woke up feeling fresh… in his office"

Abby bit her lips every second. They became nearly bloody. Gibbs saw here there and quietly approached her.

"Abby?" He called her. She hastily turned around.

"Yes?" She said.

"What are you doing?"Gibbs seemed very concerned. In the NCIS crew, Abby was literally the only person with whom he talked normally.

"I was having an internal debate" She said.

"Who's winning?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. Oh what the hell. The phobic side" She said, and ashamed, bowed her head.

"Still can't enter the autopsy?" He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head and shook it for no.

"Did you find any tag traces of explosives on the terrorist's clothes?" He asked, still holding her shoulder.

"Ducky took everything back before I even had the chance to test it" She said. He quickly removed his hand from her shoulder and looked at her, now dead serious.

"What?" He hissed angrily.

"Hey, don't blame me! He just wanted everything back" She said in her own defense.

"Including the blood?" He asked, knowing something is wrong. _Very _wrong.

"Yeah" She nodded.

"Did Gerald pick it up?" He said, with a sigh.

"No, he was busy. Ducky just wanted me there STAT" She said.

"STAT?" Gibbs repeated her words, worried even more.

"Yeah And I wouldn't go, so Kate went down instead" She said, now confused.

Gibbs exhaled, and then ran to the emergency phone.

"What's wrong?" Abby followed him. Tony saw Gibbs running.

"Hey, boss. Hey, Abs. What's up?" He said.

"Something's…" She started.

"…hinky?" Tony finished her off.

"Tony get the autopsy on plasma, now!" Gibbs interrupted and quickly went over to the plasma TV.

"Huh?" Tony asked. Gibbs was talking fast, and he couldn't understand him.

"Autopsy. TV. NOW!"He yelled at him. "Why would Ducky say STAT?" Gibbs was wondering.

"Because he's a doctor? You know. STAT means medical and a fast emergency?" Abby supposed.

"Medical emergency, I know. But, what is a medical emergency on autopsy?" He overlapped Abby's sentence and grabbed the TV remote. He turned it on.

"All I'm getting is snow, boss" Tony said. Abby and Gibbs shared a concern look.

_At the autopsy…_

Elevator doors slide open. Kate appears with the evidence box. She knocks on the door of the Autopsy.

"Hey!" Kate calls. Ducky's face shows up.

"Hey! Just leave it down there!" He yells.

"You have to sign" She says.

"Well, I can't open the doors with you there" He said.

"And what's the infection, again?" Kate asked.

"We don't know yet. We're working on it. Don't worry!" He says.

"I beat my phobia!" Kate added, pretending to be Abby.

"Yes, I see. Good job, Abby, I'll see you later" Ducky waved.

She looks around and bends down to put the evidence box down. But, when she bended down, her t-shirt lifted a bit and her gun could be seen.

When she got up, she pulled the t-shirt down. She pressed the elevator button, but the man waited for her with his gun and grabbed her. She tried to pull out her gun, but realized her mistake very soon. He was pointing the gun at her.

"Since when do lab rats carry Sig Sauer around?" He asked viciously smiling. She stood there, frightened.

_At the NCIS bullpen…_

"Punch up autopsy receiving and the stairwell cameras too, immediately!" Gibbs ordered.

"On it, boss" Tony took his order.

He was confused right now. The situation was very frustrating. He knew he was trained for this, and this is why he works her, but he noticed Kate's not coming back for a while. He forced himself to continue with his job, and everything will be fine.

"Gibbs for Director here" Gibbs picked up his phone and called the Director. "Abby, did Ducky sound kind of funny?" He asked while on the line.

"Yeah, like he was angry with something" Abby said.

"Director, we have an intruder here. A possible hostage situation" He said. Abby and Tony freeze. Gibbs's words sounded horrible. Abby didn't want her friends being in hostage. Neither did Tony.

"There's an ambulance receiving outside of the autopsy, boss" Tony returned to his work.

"Yes, sir. Aye-Aye sir" Gibbs said and hung up afterwards.

"Oh, God, I should be down there. Stupid phobia" Abby worried. She kicked a trash can suddenly.

"Sorry" She muttered. Gibbs glanced at her, but continued with the work.

"Tony, where's my floor plan?" Gibbs yelled.

"Right here, sir" He typed something in the computer and it showed up on the plasma TV.

"Great, get me two agents in receiving and two in the elevator. TAC-one" Gibbs said.

"TAC-one" Tony repeated after him and sent a message to the emergency center.

"Abs, please show me how do I rotate this thing" He said, trying to rotate the floor plan desperately.

"Your lab and autopsy. All entrances and exits. Give me three sixty. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Keep going. Go, go, go, go, stop. Right there. What's this right here? "Gibbs was saying while pointing to a little thing on the screen.

"Um, let me see. Yeah, it's my gas chromatograph" She said.

"Can it be moved?" Gibbs asked and looked at her.

"Yeah, sure thing" Abby said and took the remote.

"Do it. Thanks. Oh, and by the way. Abby, I'm going to need a drill and a flexible video probe" He said and walked away.

"On it" She said.

"Agents on their way. Are we taking the basement stairway?" Tony hurried to Gibbs.

"Yeah" He said without turning around.

_At the autopsy…_

Kate was lying on her belly on a cold, metal autopsy table with her hands behind her head. The man was checking her for any extra weapons. He was touching her everywhere, which was off course, very unpleasant for her. When he moved to her butt, she rolled her eyes. He checked every part.

"No throw away, huh. Special Agent Caitlin Todd. Are you good with this gun?"He said while taking her gun and her badge.

"Give it back and I'll demonstrate to you easily" She said.

"Ooh, you bite. Did you ever shoot someone in anger?" He asked ironically.

"I would love to right now" She muttered, loud enough for him to hear her.

"Did you shoot Qassam? Did you put that double tap in his heart?" He asked. Kate was silent. She didn't want to answer him. She was stubborn and brave since she was just a little girl.

"She didn't shoot him" Ducky finally broke the silence.

"Then who did it, Caitlin?" He kept asking. She remained silent again.

"Special Agent Gibbs" Ducky said quietly.

"Ducky!" Kate yelled.


	24. No time for jokes, Caitlin

Chapter 24

_(**Flashback**)_

_'Special Agent Gibbs' Ducky said quietly._

_'Ducky!' Kate yelled._

* * *

„Well, that name rings the bell" He said satisfyingly.

„Don't answer this bastard!" Kate yelled angrily.

„Now, now Caitlin. You mustn't chastise the doctor here, not until you hear my rules" He said in a low voice. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't follow the terrorist rules" She said ironically.

"What makes you think I'm a terrorist?" He questioned.

"Don't get me started, the list is too long" She continued with the sarcasm.

"No time for jokes Caitlin" He said evilly.

"That's all the evidence. Gerald agrees with me" Ducky interrupted. Gerald nodded.

"Caitlin, roll over now, but keep your hands where they were" He ordered.

"Fine" She muttered as she rolled over to her back.

"Doctor, explain the little stubborn Caitlin the rules, please" He said to Ducky.

"If we lie, or he thinks we're lying, he'll put a bullet in one of Gerald's joints" Ducky sighed.

"Ball and socket joints" He corrected Ducky.

"Right" Ducky rolled his eyes.

"You omitted one condition, Doctor" He suddenly said.

"I did?" Ducky said, worried.

"You tried to trick me" He continued.

"And remind me, when was that?" Ducky said sarcastically.

"Caitlin, actually. The phobia overcoming thing" He said.

"But she didn't know the rules!" Ducky defended Kate.

"Yes, but you joined her by calling her Abby" He answered and pointed the gun to Gerald's arm. A gunshot was heard. Gerald screamed in pain, with his arm bleeding.

"Oh God! No…" He was helpless.

Screaming.

At the moment of the shot, Kate rolled to the side rashly.

When seeing Gerald there, she was scared.

_Outside of the autopsy…_

Gibbs and Tony showed up, with their guns.

"Autopsy's dark. Who'd you get to back up us?" Gibbs asked, while slowly opening the door of the hallway.

"Wilson's covering the elevator. Balboa is on the elevator"

"Wilson. Balboa" Gibbs said into the phone. "Are you in place?"

"Affirmative. Ambulance is empty. Elevator door closed. You want us to enter?" Wilson asked.

"Negative. Hold your position. Balboa?" Gibbs replied.

"Standing by. Personnel elevator locked down" Balboa said.

"Disable the bell. Go down to autopsy" Gibbs commanded.

"Do not open the doors!" Gibbs warned.

"Roger" Balboa said. He hung up.

"I'm going to MTAC" Gibbs turned to Tony.

"We've got a hostage situation, don't we, boss?" Tony said finally. Gibbs was quiet for a while.

"Time to make a phone call, Dinozzo" Gibbs tried to fake a smile.

"Yeah" Tony nodded.

He didn't want to trigger memories.

_At the autopsy…_

Kate and Ducky placed Gerald quickly on the table.

"Don't worry Gerald, everything will be all right" Ducky assured Gerald, who was shattering in pain.

"You sick bastard!" Kate yelled at the man. He was observing them.

"You seemed like such a bright young woman and that's all you can?" He was smiling. Gerald screamed again.

"Bastard" She hissed.

"Kate! Quick! My emergency bag. Over by the desk on the floor. I've got morphine, Gerald, hold on" Ducky said. Kate took the bag and passed it to Ducky.

"I would dislike having to put another bullet trough Gerald's knee" He said suddenly. Kate shivered.

_Outside of the autopsy…_

Tony approached the door. He saw Kate passing by. He sighed with relief.

"Gibbs! Dinozzo here. Kate just ran past the doors inside the autopsy"

_At the MTAC…_

'_She just ran back again' _

"I read you, Tony. Stand by" Gibbs said.

"No video from autopsy" The Director noticed.

"It's a hostage situation, Morrow. Three of our people are there. Don't know how many intruders" Gibbs replied.

"Let's find out. Start tapes" Director ordered. Gibbs nodded.

_At the autopsy…_

Kate and Ducky were still trying to help Gerald with his pains. The phone ringed, but Ducky and Kate were too busy with helping Gerald.

"Answer the phone" The man said.

"No, you answer it. I'm trying to stop the bleeding! Kate! Morphine, now!"

"Where?" Kate asked, holding the injection.

"In the thigh right trough the cloth. You better answer the phone, or you'll be curing his knee" He said.

"Kate come here. Push this here" He gave her a tissue. Ducky approached the phone. The man pushed the answer button.

"Autopsy" Ducky said nervously.

'_Hey Ducky, what's with the infectious autopsy?' _

"Purely precautionary, nothing to be worried about" He tried to convince Gibbs.

'_Is that why you took the evidence back?'_

"Um, Yes. Sorry, I'm very busy right now" Ducky replied.

'_Hey, is Kate there?'_

"Uh, no, she just left" Ducky lied.

'_Okay. You let me know when I can come down. I'm curious'_

He hung up.

"I can't wait to weigh your liver" Ducky hissed. The man smiled.

_Outside of the autopsy…_

"Unknown male in the autopsy…" Tony says. "…Wearing greens. Medium build and age"

'_Copy'_

_At the autopsy…_

"How's he doing?" Kate asked Ducky.

"I'm fine" Gerald added.

"The bleeding stopped. That's good" Kate noticed hopefully.

"Yes and no. Tell her Dr. Mallard" The man said.

"I had to clamp his axillary artery to stop it" Ducky sighed.

"Which means, Gerald will lose his arm if the artery isn't repaired" He added.

"Can't you do that, Ducky?" Kate asked.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry" Ducky bowed his head.

"So, where is the evidence collected in the Qassam's room?" He asked. Kate sighed.

"At the lock up" She said trough gritted teeth.

"Which is?" He inquired.

"In the garage, one floor up" She said.

"The same way I came in" He smirked.

"I don't know how you came in" Kate was persistent.

"In a body bag" He said.

"Same way you'll get out" She hissed.

"Is it the same garage?" He turned to Ducky.

"No. The evidence locker is in the garage next to the forensics. Above us" Ducky said.

_At the lab…_

Gibbs put a micro camera in the Autopsy from the lab. They were watching the video. Gerald was screaming in pain.

"Oh God! Gerald! I should be there!" Abby squealed.

"Feed it to the MTAC" Gibbs said to a guy. He turned back to Abby.

Hey Abby. Maybe you're not there because you're needed here" Gibbs grabbed her shoulder. She nodded.

_At the Autopsy…_

"Caitlin, doctor, pack Qassam to the body bag" He showed them the body bag. An alarm is heard in the corridor.

"Now, come on, please. Soon, they will be calling to negotiate for your release" He said, with a small laugh.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists" Kate said angrily.

"Now, Caitlin. When you get to know me better, you won't be calling me like that" He smiled.

"I have no intentions of getting to know you better" She said back at him, coldly.


	25. It happens just like that

Chapter 25

Kate spots a small knife on a table. She takes it when He isn't looking. Ducky zips the body bag and then sees Kate.

"No, Kate. He wants you to try" Ducky whispered. She glared at the man. He was approaching Kate, slowly. She showed him the knife.

"Dr. Mallard thinks you were daring me to pick up this knife" Kate said.

" The proper term is a dissecting tool" He corrected her.

"You didn't answer my question! You just wanted another excuse to shoot Gerald, didn't you!" She yelled.

He laughed and turned his back to her. She waved with the knife and tried to stab him, but he quickly turned around hit her. She gasped in pain. He grabbed her and held her tight.

They were few inches apart. She was afraid he would do something to Gerald again, and maybe Ducky. He was pointing his gun into Ducky and held her. She still apprehended her knife.

"I have no intention of shooting Gerald again, Caitlin. I did however, want to see if I was right about you" He whispered.

"Next time I'll be quicker" She added.

"Oh, don't you wonder why you weren't now?" He asked.

"Uh, could you give me a go?" Ducky suddenly interrupts them.

"I think not, Doctor. You wouldn't hesitate like Caitlin. I do think you would regret it, however. We got to work if we want to survive this day" He said as he let go of Kate. She was glaring at him. She was very angry.

_At the MTAC…_

The phone rings. Agent Arkin picks up.

"Hello" She says.

'_Is special Agent Gibbs there?'_He asked.

"Uh, um, I don't know who that is" She lied, but unsuccessfully.

"I'm here" Gibbs shows up.

_Sure you are. I thought so. You have seen me on the video, right?' _He asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs says into the phone.

'_Now it's my turn see you'_ He says.

"Looking forward to it" Gibbs said sarcastically.

'_Come alone. Unarmed.'_ He orders. _'And don't forget Qassam's things' _He hung up afterwards. Tony shows up with evidence from Qassam's room

"Got it all bagged and tagged, boss. Aspirin, breath freshener, nasal spray, and tea. Qassam drank a wimpy Darjeeling from northwestern Kashmir. I prefer the darker, more robust flavor of tea from the brahmaputra area in northeast India where they actually take the leaf and they rake it…" Tony couldn't stop talking.

"Tony" Gibbs interrupted.

"Yeah, boss?" Tony stopped talking.

"You nervous?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. I don't like you going down there unarmed and solo. And I'm worried for Kate and Duck" Tony confessed.

"No choice. Besides, I need you outside receiving. Team one. Gibbs. Elevator to level three" He said.

"By the time we get down from receiving, it'll be over" Tony was pessimistic.

"This guy's not a suicide bomber. He has an escape plan. Maybe to get out the same way he came in. I want someone I know there" Gibbs assured him.

"That's the same as saying someone you trust. Someone you can depend on" Tony said. He looked sad and exhausted.

"I tested everything. The nasal spray was the only viral container" Abby says suddenly.

"Thanks, Abs" Gibbs said. When Abby walked away, he turned to Tony:

"Hey, don't worry. They can do it. So can we" Tony nodded his head. Gibbs left him there.

_At the Autopsy…_

Gibbs is alone with Him.

"You're older than I expected" He unexpectedly says.

"Where are the other hostages" Gibbs was serious.

"Box on the floor. Hands on the back of the head, turn around and walk back to the door" He says.

"Not without Gerald" Gibbs says.

"He won't leave out of here unless you put your hands on the back of the head, turn around and walk back to the door" He repeated.

"…I know. Older doesn't mean deaf. You want out of here alive?" Gibbs overlapped his words.

"I'm sure Gerald does" He says.

"Actually, you do too. So, I'm going to take out slowly exactly what you want from this box with two of my fingers" Gibbs says as he takes out a nasal spray and sniffs it.

"Ah! Surprise! You failed. Mission over. The real smallpox is on its way to CDC. Do you want to talk about whether you live or die?" Gibbs says.

"How far were you from Qassam when you shot him?" He asked.

"I don't know" Gibbs said.

"You measured it for your incident report" He said.

"Thirty seven feet and a few inches, give or take" Gibbs said.

"Oh, your shot was clearly very good" He says.

"I would love to demonstrate" Gibbs joked.

"Funny. Special Agent Todd said the same thing?" He says.

"Where is she? And the doctor?" Gibbs questioned.

"Would you truly like to demonstrate?" He asked.

"Yep" Gibbs replied.

"Pick up Agent Todd's Sig Sauer. It's in the box" He showed him a box.

"Why?" Gibbs asked as he took the gun.

"Why not?" He answered.

Gibbs took a shot. He shoots at Gibbs at the same time. The swat team shows up. Gibbs is aching in agony on the floor. He's shot in the chest, but survived. Tony showed up too.

"Hey, boss! Calm down, Nothing vital. Don't try to sit up" He said.

"Did I get him?" Gibbs asked weakly.

"You did, boss" Tony nodded.

_Later at the NCIS bullpen…_

Tony and Kate are sitting there, all alone. Tony's thinking about everything that happened today. He looked at Kate. She was thinking. She leaned her head on her hand. She was sighing all the time. He knew she was still hurt by everything. And the emotions too. He decided to start a conversation:

"It was his backup plan. To escape. He just needed someone who could shoot him in the chest to trigger the assault. Gibbs figures he was wearing a bullet proof vest all along"

"He was. I felt it" She said after a while, but as soon as she said it, she regretted it. Tony looked up from his report questionably at Kate.

"You felt it?" He said. It looked like he was jealous.

"Yeah. I did" She pretended doing her paperwork.

"Well, how close did you get? Close enough to touch him. With your hands, or did you touch him with…?" He was talking as he was getting closer to her desk. He leaned on it and watched her with suspicion.

"Close enough to stab him with a knife in my hand" She said.

"And you didn't" He seemed surprised.

"No" She bowed her head.

"Stockholm Syndrome?" He asked.

"You can identify with your captor in an hour" She said.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's like falling in love. That can happen… like that" He snaps his finger.

This made her think for a while.


	26. Someone's moody

Chapter 26

It was a normal day in Washington D.C. Many people were driving their cars they always did. But, then suddenly… BOOM!

Some cars flee from the explosion, some people did it to and some cars exploded. A U.S Navy Petty officer was really worried. His name was Clark Deacon. He thought he saw someone on a rooftop. Then again… BOOM! Now a building exploded with some cars. Then BOOM! Clark flew away from his car and fell to the sidewalk.

"Ah… It… Hurts", he said he's last words and died. People shouted and screamed in panic. In a few seconds, the street was completely clear.

A man was walking by. He was actually wondering why there is no one on the street. He saw Clark, laying there, on the ground. He panicked and called the police as he ran away.

_At the NCIS building…_

Kate, Tony, McGee and Gibbs arrived at the bullpen. Kate dropped her stuff on her desk and sat down. She was still upset by yesterday. From the moment she sat down, everyone started gazing at her. She felt kind of pressured. They all wanted to help, but glaring didn't help at all. She continued her report from the last day. She wasn't able to finish it.

_FLASHBACK…_

'_Next time, I'll be quicker' She said._

'_Oh, well. Don't you wonder why you weren't this time?' He said mockingly._

This situation kept running over and over in her head. _Why didn't I stab him? _She thank.

Gibbs's phone suddenly rings. A new case was coming. He picks up.

"Hello?" He says into the phone.

"Aha. Yeah. Okay, we'll be there in a minute" He continued and hung up afterwards. Kate, McGee and Tony lift their heads slowly.

"Get your gear, people; we've got a dead Petty officer. Big explosion happened" Gibbs said and took a sip of coffee.

"Again? Seems like Petty officers die all the time" McGee says.

"You got that right, Probie" Tony gets up and takes his gear.

"Kate, you coming?" Gibbs calls.

"Yeah, let me just take my bag" She replies and sighs. She picks it up and hurries with them to the elevator. They all arrive at the NCIS's parking and get into Gibbs's car. Gibbs drives them to the crime scene.

_At the crime scene 20 minutes later…_

They get out of the car and take their gear. McGee and Gibbs hurry up, but Kate and Tony take their time. They both take their bags and hurry behind Gibbs and McGee.

"Kate, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while" Tony says suddenly. Kate rolls her eyes.

"And what's that? Gonna propose me?" She mocked.

"Cute. No. Actually, I was wondering. What do you do with your leftover cereal in the morning when there's too much to eat? Because, this morning, I was eating Captain Crunch and I…" He starts talking, but she interrupts him.

"Tony. I'm not really in the mood today" She was still angry.

"Sorry, I was just trying to take your mind off _him_" He shrugs.

"Who, exactly?" She asks.

"The One That Got Away" He says.

"Do I look like Katy Perry to you? I'm not thinking about the damn terrorist, Tony, God Damn it!" She nearly yells.

"Someone's moody" He mutters.

"I'm not moody!" She exclaims.

"Yeah you are! Every time you're like this, you use the word _damn _too much" He teases.

"Just shut up, please" She rolls her eyes again.

"Sorry" He mumbles.

"Look at Gibbs. He's been growling like a wounded bear since last night" She whispers.

"Well, he is wounded. And he always growls like a bear" He jokes.

"Hah, yeah" She laughs.

"Hey, you two! Stop joking around and get your butts here!" Gibbs interrupts.

"Sorry, Gibbs" Kate says. She gives Tony the death glare afterwards.

They approach the body. Gibbs, as usual, says:

"Kate, photos! Dinozzo, you come with me. I need to investigate the crime scene" Gibbs orders.

"On my way, boss!" Tony yells.

"Gibbs!" Kate yells.

"What?" He goes back to Kate.

"Did you hear anything about Gerald and Ducky?" She asks.

"Um, Ducky will be here in a minute, so he can tell you the details" Gibbs pats her shoulder.

"Oh, okay" She says. Her voice sounded very annoyed, even when she's feeling happy. The terrorist from yesterday was in her head.


	27. Where's my fork?

Chapter 27

_At the crime scene..._

Kate took a few photos of the dead body. She was interrupted by a familiar face.

„Ducky!" She jumped on him and hugged him like a little kid.

„Oh, hello my dear!" He barely said.

"How's Gerald?" She finally let go of him.

"He's…fine. His arm is better now, and he's conscious. He also added that he wants that man to _rot in hell_.

"Feeling's the same, trust me" She said, which made Ducky laugh.

"So, what do we have here?" He looked at the man.

"Uh, there were a few explosions here, and he was the victim. The other people managed to get away with minor harm" Kate explained.

"Oh, yes" He said as he crouched to examine the body.

"Have you got something?" She asked.

"Well, it's very obvious. The cause of death is major injuries. He was the closest to the place of attack's start point" He says.

"Oh, so was it planned?" Kate asks.

"Probably. It seems like it was a direct attack" He says.

"Anything else to add?" She asks.

"I'll be able to tell you more when I get him on my table, dear" He stands up.

"Thanks" She says. He goes to the NCIS truck. Gibbs and Tony show up.

"Did you find anything?" She asks.

"Yeah. We have a few witnesses. Well, actually, there were lots of them, but only a few want to talk. And we found the bomb leftovers" Tony says.

"He wasn't alone. The Navy was with him. They were probably doing a practice, like usual" Gibbs continues.

"Wait, so you think this was a…?" Kate says.

"No Kate. I know this was a terroristic attack" Gibbs interrupts her with a huge sigh.

"Damn it!" She says angrily.

"Kate! It's not him. Probably not him. I know these kind of guys, Kate. They all attack, and then wait. He's probably back in Israel, don't worry" He says.

"Okay" She says and turns her back to him. She was convinced that he's back. Gibbs went over to see Ducky. Tony approached Kate. He said:

"Kate, don't worry. We'll protect you. We'll catch that bastard,okay?" He tried to be sensitive. That kind of shocked Kate.

"I know" She says. "Come on, let's go see Ducky and Gibbs" She left Tony alone. He walked behind her.

_Gibbs and Ducky…_

"Hey Duck" Gibbs says.

"Hello, Jethro" He greets.

"Hey, I heard about Gerald" Gibbs says sadly.

"Yes, I know" He tried to smile. "I want that terrorist on my table, Jethro!" Ducky says seriously.

"I know, Ducky. Me too" Gibbs assures him. They see Tony and Kate coming.

"Pick up your gear, we're going back to the station" Gibbs says.

"Already done it, boss" Tony says.

"Me too" Kate agrees.

"Hey, where's McGee?" Tony asks.

"Guys I'm right here!" They barely heard something from the back of the truck. Gibbs opened it, where McGee was lying, confused.

"God, Probie, what happened to you?" Tony laughed.

"Well, someone locked the truck" He said, angrily.

"Oops, sorry McGee. My fault" Gibbs said.

McGee just rolled his eyes. Gibbs, Tony, Kate and McGee entered the truck. Well, McGee just stayed where he was, actually. Gibbs started driving. Kate was next to him, and Tony was next to Kate.

Tony was eating salad with a plastic fork. When Gibbs rashly stopped on a red light, Tony dropped his fork somewhere near Kate. He searched for it, but between Kate's thighs, which irritated her. After two more minutes, she slapped him and screamed:

"Tony, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my fork!" He defended himself.

"Well, it's not there, I can tell you that for sure!" She yelled.

"Sorry" He muttered.

"What's going on?" McGee's head suddenly appeared.

"None of your business, Probie!" Kate and Tony shout at the same time. Gibbs looks at them, confused.

* * *

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! You guys are not reviewing! I want to thank you all for viewing, especially thanking my reviewers. Those who review will be mentioned in HONOR CREDITS *Passes out* Kidding! How'd you like it? Kind of short, sorry...**

**Pssst... SPOILER ALERT! Big drama in 30th chapter, I think. The big TATE part is coming soon! Don't worry tiva fans, your time will come too...**


	28. A sad story

Chapter 28

_At the NCIS building..._

„Ok, we got the witnesses, but none of them saw the terrorist" McGee says, as he hands Gibbs a file.

„But there is one, actually" McGee remembers.

„Who is it?" Gibbs, Kate and Tony say at the same time.

„Well, I can bring him over again, if you want" McGee says.

„You _can't_, McGee. You _must_" Gibbs says while reading the file.

„Okay, then I'm going there" He picks up his jacket and goes away. He actually went down to the lab. It was because of his and Abby's date. They didn't have a chance to talk about it.

_At the lab..._

McGee arrived down there. Abby was drinking her _'Caf-Pow'. _She noticed him there.

„Hi... McGee" She said.

„Hello... Abby" He replied.

„We need to talk" She interrupts the awkward silence.

„Yeah" He agrees.

„Look, the only reason my reaction was like that, is because I... I... like you too!" She said quickly. McGee was shocked.

„Oh, well... I..." He started, but Abby was quicker.

„Don't say nothing" She said and grabbed his collar. She kissed him, and he kissed back. After a while, they broke apart.

"Whoa" McGee said.

"Jeez, McGee, didn't know you were a good kisser!" She exclaimed. He blushed.

"Hey, I gotta go!" McGee rushed to the elevator, leaving Abby alone.

"Good bye, my love…" She sighed.

Well, that was weird.

_At the NCIS bullpen…_

"Got his name" Gibbs says as he walks into the room.

"What is it?" Tony spins around in his chair. Kate was about to snap, but Gibbs continued, so she had to do it later.

"He's Clark Deacon. Thirty-five years old, happily married, no kids" Gibbs says.

"Have we got his wife?" Kate asked.

"Yep. Her name is Diana Deacon, thirty-four. Her last name was Harrison, but she changed it after marrying Petty Officer Deacon" Gibbs explained them.

"Got her address?" Tony asked.

"Nice try, Dinozzo. You're not getting involved with our suspect again" Kate smirked.

"Well, actually, Kate, I was asking Gibbs politely to give us her address so we could go check for more info, Katie. Besides that, she's older for my taste" He grins.

"Oh, right. Your taste is a tall hot Barbie that is twenty years younger, right?" She said sarcastically.

"You two, quiet. Yeah, I've got her address. 1605 Pennsylvania Avenue Washington D.C." Gibbs says.

"Ok, so I guess we're going then!" Tony says. Kate rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, you and Kate ask a few questions, and I'm going to check the Navy" Gibbs said.

Tony and Kate are already gone, and Gibbs sits for a moment. He's glaring at the terrorist's photo match. It's been on since last night. He gets up and goes away.

_Kate and Tony…_

The two of them are driving in Tony's car. The ride was really quiet, God knows why. Tony parked the car outside of the house. Kate was the first to step out from the car, and then Tony did after her.

"Nice house" Kate said to Tony.

"Yeah, it's ok" He said. She just rolled her eyes. Kate knocked on the door. A woman with a puffy face opened the door. She's been crying her eyes out, it could easily be seen.

"Can I help you somehow?" She asked, with her voice weak.

"Yes, we're from NCIS. We're sorry for your loss" Kate said as she showed her badge. Tony did with her.

"Special Agents Todd and Dinozzo. We have a few questions" Kate said, gesturing to Tony when saying his name.

"Um, sure. Come in" She said to them. They came into the house.

"Please, take a seat. Would you like some coffee, or tea?" She asked.

"No, thanks" Tony said. She then looked at Kate.

"Same with me" She answered.

"Well, ok then. What do you want? Police was here, I told them everything I know…" She said.

"But we're not police, miss, That's why we're here" Tony added. She nodded.

"What was your husband like?" Kate started. Diana burst out in tears again. Kate and Tony watched, kind of feeling guilty. Diana calmed down a bit, and then said:

"My husband was wonderful. He helped in the kitchen, he was always patient with me, he was great at the Navy, he wanted to raise kids with me…" She stopped, because of her sobbing attack.

"Oh, God, my Clark!" She yelled in tears. Kate's eyes were teary and a tear was about to drop, but she successfully held it. Tony's face was serious, but there was sadness. He was hiding behind that face lots of times in hard cases. Kate sat next to her and patted her back.

"It's ok, miss Deacon. He was a good man, that's all that matters" Kate said.

"I know… He was…" She was still sobbing.

"Should I get you some water?" Kate asked quietly. She waved her head for no and wiped her tears off.

"I'm fine" She said. Kate looked at her and asked:

"Do you want us to continue with questioning?" She nodded.

"Ok, then" Tony said. "Did your husband have any enemies?" Tony asked.

"No. He was very respected and loved, every person that would meet him would admire him" She said.

"Did he act strange at the latest time? Depression, anxiety, late at work" Kate continued, but Diana interrupted her:

"No. He was like always. Completely normal" Kate and Tony exchanged looks.

"Ok, that's all for today, miss Deacon, we'll maybe pay you another visit. If you need anything, just call us, ok?" Kate said.

"I will" She mumbled.

Tony and Kate rode back to NCIS in silence.


	29. We got something

Chapter 29

_At the NCIS building..._

Gibbs, Kate, Tony and McGee arrive at the bullpen at the same time.

„Boss, I think we got him!" McGee yells.

„Yeah, checked the Navy; nothing. He was an idol there" Gibbs responded.

„And his wife claims the same thing. She says he had no enemies, he was a perfect husband" Kate added.

„Yeah, boss, and I don't think she's a liar. She was sobbing all the time. And when she opened the door, her face looked like she was crying for three days" Tony said.

„Well, she has Dinozzo. What do you think she was doing?" Gibbs said, wittily.

„Spit it out, Probie" Tony said.

„Well, the witness says the terrorist had a beard. Also noted he looked like he's from Pakistan or something" McGee says. Gibbs lifts his head and stands up.

„Because he is! He's Amad Bin Atwan!" Gibbs concluded and ran off to the NCIS's Most Wanted Wall. He pointed with his finger on the picture.

„That's him. Yeah, he's really big in the terrorist's chain" Tony said.

„I'll try to track him down, but I'll need Abby's help" McGee entered the elevator.

„He has a terrorist group that's protecting him!" Gibbs shouted to McGee.

„This is big" Tony added.

„Yeah" Gibbs said.

„Hey, I need to go to Ducky's to check if he died of explosion" Kate rushed to the elevator.

_At the Autopsy..._

Ducky and his new assistant, James Palmer are doing an autopsy on Clark's body. Kate shows up.

„Oh, Caitlin, my dear! What brings you here?" Ducky says.

"I need to check if he died from the explosion" She says.

"Sure thing. Come here, take a look by yourself" He said.

"Hi" James said.

"Hey. Ducky, will you introduce us?" Kate said.

"Uh, sure. Caitlin, this is James Palmer, my assistant. James, Special Agent Todd" Ducky introduced.

"A.K.A. Kate" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you" He offered a handshake.

"Take a look at this, sweetie" Ducky pointed to x-Ray.

"He has a skull fracture, from the fall. Then, he's brain is damaged a bit. He broke several bones in the lower part of the body. And off course, lots of bruises and cuts. He lost lots of blood, my dear. He died within seconds, actually" Ducky explained.

"Oh, so explosion definitely" Kate decided.

"Most likely" Ducky agreed.

"Thank you" Kate says and walks out.

_At the lab…_

Abby and McGee are trying to track the terrorist. Suddenly, computer starts getting hacked. Gibbs walks in.

"Gibbs, I'm getting hacked, I can't stop this guy!" Abby said as she tried to block the hacker. McGee says:

"Wait, did he already break down NCIS's firewall?"

"Yeah, he's taking all the files!" Abby says panicky. The screen goes black.

"You did it!" McGee said.

"I didn't! I thought you did!" Abby's confused. Gibbs's head shows up behind her desk with a cable in his hand.

"Gibbs?" Abby asks.

"Just reboot it. Worked for me" He shoes her his phone and goes away.

"Try again" McGee said.

"Okay. Breaths, Abby!" Abby took deep breaths and started the computer again. The hacker kept hacking.

"All right, let's find out where you come from" Abby hit a button and entered something. A result jumped out.

"Oh, My!" Abby said, surprised.

"Ooh" McGee said.

"Gibbs will kill you!" Abby says.

"Why me?" McGee asked.

"Because, I'm not the one who's going to tell him!" Abby says. McGee rolls his eyes.

"I'll call him…" McGee says, grumpy.

_At the NCIS bullpen…_

"Boss! We got the hacker!" McGee shouted from the elevator.

"Who was it?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, you see…" He was interrupted by FBI's arrival.

"We hacked it" Fornell said, the boss of FBI.

"Why?" McGee asked.

"Because, we're not going to let you track down that terrorist. One of the members of his gang is in FBI, and you're risking lives of many agents" Fornell says.

"Let me do my work, and I'll let you do yours" Gibbs answers.

"No. Let us take the thing" He said.

"Last time you said that, you failed, and then asked for our help, so we helped you, and you took all the credits" Tony smirked.

"He's a very important part of the operation" Fornell says.

"Don't care" Gibbs said. He really could push the boundaries.

"Got it! He's in Chicago! In a luxurious hotel, Hilton's. Nice choice!" Abby suddenly comes in. Fornell rolls his eyes.

"Thanks, Abs" Gibbs says.

"Glad to help!" Abby said.

"We'll be seeing you very soon!" Fornell warned and walked out, along with the two of his agents.

"Guess someone's going to Chicago" Gibbs muttered looking at Tony and Kate.


	30. I'm your pin-cushion!

Chapter 30

Tony and Kate walk in to NCIS's bullpen. Gibbs and McGee are already there, as usual. Kate blows her nose several times and sneezes.

"Wow, what got you there?" Tony says all of sudden.

"I have a cold, Tony. Normal people get those, you know?" She sneezes again.

"Were you sake-bombing last night?" Tony jokes.

"No. What's sake-bombing anyway?" Kate asks.

"Well, you take a cup of saké first. Hot sake. You drop it into a beer, and you toss it back. KA-BOOM!" He says.

"Sake-bombing. You're ridiculous, Tony" Kate waves her head off.

"It's great for colds" He smirks.

"No thanks. I think I'll stick to honey and hot tea" Kate says. He sighs.

"McGeek, Kate never sake-bombed" Tony says.

"Well, me neither" McGee replies while passing by.

"I work with a pair of chickens. Useless chickens" Tony says wittily.

"And you make that three, Dinozzo" Gibbs appears on his typical manner.

"Good morning, boss!" Tony sarcastically said.

"Good morning again" Kate mumbled.

"Is it a cold or a flu?" Gibbs sits by his table.

"Just a cold. Don't worry about it. I sneeze into tissues, unlike _some _people" She said turning to look at Tony.

"Hey! I have allergies, ya' know" He defended himself.

"Never had an allergy. Or a cold" Gibbs suddenly says. They all stare at him confused. Kate drops her jaw.

"You _never _had a cold? Not even a cold?" Kate asked surprised.

"Nope. Not even a cold" Gibbs was completely casual about it.

"Flu?" Tony asks.

"Nah. Never" Gibbs says.

"And why do I believe him?" Kate turned to Tony.

"Come on, Kate. If you were a bug, would you dare to attack this one?"He whispered, pointing to Gibbs.

"Well, I get colds all the time" McGee whines.

"Of course you do, Probie" Tony pats McGee's shoulder.

"Hey, I found a letter" McGee said showing them a letter with a kiss on it.

"Ooh" Tony teases.

"No, this one is addressed only _'NCIS Special Agent'_" McGee says confused, while observing the letter.

"I think that would be mine, Probie. Huh?" Tony tries to take the letter from him.

"And how do you know that?" McGee says, smiling.

"Just give it to me. I recognize the lips. And the scent" He takes the letter grinning.

"Hah, must be Gummy Bears" Kate jokes.

Tony opens the envelope and spots some dust or powder. He blows it to the air. It was a white powder. Tony made a disgusted face when smelling and was left in the pose of blowing. Gibbs alarmed Kate to take the phone.

"It's an emergency, one of our Special Agents opened a letter that dispersed white powder in it. I repeat , emergency! Third floor is evacuating, initiating contained bio-attack procedures" Kate yells into the phone and hangs up. She runs to Tony.

"Tony! Are you ok!?" She yells.

"McGee, are you up on the procedures?" Gibbs shouts.

"Yeah, shower, burn the clothes, blood tests. Nobody leaves the building until the substance is identified except…" McGee talks, but gets interrupted.

"Lucky me! I get a free trip to Bethesda to be pricked like a pin cushion" Tony barely says, still trying to breathe normally.

"They've shut down the air, Tony" Kate says. He nods.

"Okay" He says.

"Let's hit the shower, Tony" Kate said decisively said and headed to shower cabins. Tony was dragging himself behind her.

"Thought you'd never ask" He said, in a sexual conduct. Gibbs glared at him angrily.

_In the showers…_

"Who could possibly try to send me a letter that contains anthrax?" Tony asks while rubbing soap on his hair.

"Any girl, Tony. Pick any girl" Kate retorted.

"Seriously, Kate. Not. Funny" Tony says back.

"Yeah, I know that" She replies.

"This is very serious!" Tony says angrily.

"Tony, I got it. Sorry" She apologizes.

"You know, it might not be anthrax" McGee's voice shows up.

"I like how that sounds, Probie" Tony smiles.

"Well, there are many others, you know. Could be small pox, bubonic plague, cholera…" McGee numbered the diseases, which was way worse to Tony.

"Hey, don't exaggerate!" Tony yells angrily.

"…Or foot powder, face powder, talcum powder. Powders!" McGee tries being optimistic.

"Wait a second. Honey Dust!" Tony yells.

"Honey Dust?" McGee asks.

"Yeah, honey dust. I give it to girls... I mean women, sorry Kate. I give it to women at the Christmastime! Very sensuous. You apply it with a feather" He explains. Kate rolls her eyes.

"What, you don't use the whole chicken?" Kate mocks.

"I have never actually heard of Honey Dust" McGee says.

"Yeah, because your mother raised you to respect women, McGee" Kate exclaims.

"I t makes a woman's skin feel silky. When kissed, it tastes like honey. Got a box of Honey Dust last Christmas, no card" Gibbs's voice appears in the fourth cabin. McGee, Tony and Kate look at Gibbs's direction at the same time.

"I think Post office mixed packages, Gibbs! Our packages" Tony yells.

"Hey, doesn't the post office irradiate our mail?" Kate interrupts.

"Yeah. If it has DNA, it dies" McGee adds.

"Wait, all the diseases you named, have DNA, right?" Tony asks.

"Yes" McGee says.

"Ah, you should've let him squirm" Kate jokes.

"Ha-ha! Then there's absolutely nothing to worry about!" Tony yells.

"Unless the post office made a slip again!" Gibbs says.

_At the NCIS bullpen…_

A paramedic comes in.

"Who opened the envelope?" He asks.

"He did" Tony quickly points to McGee.

"No, no! It wasn't me!" McGee says.

"Just kidding. It was me. I'm your pin cushion" Tony laughs.

"Did you inhale any powder?" Paramedic questioned.

"I might have" Tony responds.

"We took blood. Jimmy?" Ducky said.

"Four blood vials on ice to go" Jimmy replies. Kate sneezes again. Paramedic looks at her worried.

"It's a cold. I've had it this morning" Kate clarified.

"The cold makes you even more susceptible to airborne pathogens. You're going with Tony" Ducky said.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Kate yells.

"Kate, you're going" Gibbs warns.

"How long are we going to stay in isolation?" Kate whines.

"At least overnight" Paramedic responded.

* * *

**I'm thanking DS2010 for reviewing again. You're going to be mentioned in my THANKS CREDITS when I finish the story. Thank you so much on your reviews. My biggest fan :D btw, did you like the chapter? review!**


	31. Doctor Brad Pitt

**Hello! Another chapter! Sorry if it looks like it's just the whole episode's script, but those who watched the episode will notice that I have changed some stuff. And those who didn't watch, enjoy. REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 31

Kate was frustrated.

_He just had to open the stupid letter._

She thought. Angry, she was. It bothered her that she'll have to listen to him all night. She knew there will be no sleep. She was wondering what disease did he catch and will she get it.

_Thanks to him, I probably will._

She thought again. She sat up and tried to leave the room, but he followed her. He was already nagging his _dumb thingies_, she thought.

"Can we have double beds because I hate it when you get that crease when you push the two- " he gets interrupted by Gibbs's slap.

"Ouch" He says while rubbing his head.

"Let's go" The paramedic says and takes Tony and Kate.

"I'm warning you, Dinozzo" Kate says sharply.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"I am not feeling well" She retorts.

"Relax. You need a nice foot massage" He teased.

"I don't want you near my feet!" She yelled.

"But you don't feel well!" Tony whines.

_At the lab…_

"_How long?" _Gibbs was asking Abby repeatedly on the video call while she was analyzing the powder.

"A couple of hours" Abby shrugs.

"_I thought you said these tests are fast!"_ He yells.

"Well, it's not a pregnancy test, Gibbs!" Abby defended herself. She could see Gibbs rolling her eyes. She sighed when the video call ended.

"Don't worry, you're still momma's baby!" Abby talks to her analyses machine and then hugs it.

_At the hospital…_

Kate comes back with her urine in a small glass. Tony, thinking it's a juice, says:

"You know, you should really drink more water" She glares at him.

"Tony" She hisses.

"Wow, your urine is too dark" He looks at the tiny glass.

"I have a cold! I can't believe you're commenting on my-ew!" She shrugs off, disgusted.

"Me neither. I'm Doctor Brad Pitt. And yes, that's my real name, and no, we're not in any relations. But if we were, I would love to meet his Angelina!" A doctor suddenly appeared. When he laughed, Kate laughed with him.

"Hey, if I'd say something like that, you would-"Tony gets interrupted by Kate elbowing him with a smile.

"Elbow me" He barely said. The Doctor takes them to their isolation cube. It had blue lights everywhere in it, and four beds.

"Well, it's not _Four Seasons_, but let's hope you're not here for too long" He winks at Kate. A nurse shows up.

"I'd like to meet you with our nurse for tonight. She will take care of both of you" He introduced a young woman to them in a lab coat.

"Hello, I'm Emma" She says.

"As a precaution, I'm starting your prophylaxis with streptomycin" Doctor said and handed Tony and Kate pills.

"Prophylaxis is a measure taken for the prevention of disease, Tony" Kate says to Tony, who was confused with Doctor's words.

"I know, Kate. That's why I use them" He said. The nurse giggled.

"Oh, trust me. You don't want to encourage him. Lieutenant" Kate said to the nurse.

"Oh, sorry. Um, here are your beds" The nurse says.

"Thank you, nurse Emma!" Tony quickly says, as trying to make Kate jealous. Tony lies in a bed next to Kate's but Doctor reacts:

"Um, we will have to keep you a little separate so if one of you is infected the other stays healthy"

"Thank you doctor!" Kate said when seeing Tony grumpy about it.

"Brad. We're informal here" He flashes a smile to her.

"Kate" Kate responds.

"Are these thing sunlamps, Brad?" Tony interrupts their conversation.

"No. U.V. lighting. Aldo, I can arrange some sunlamps if you'd like" Brad says.

"Oh, no, it's not for me. For Kate" He smirks.

"What?" She says surprised.

"Yeah, a little nude sunbathing might get rid of those tan lines" He grins at her evilly.

"Doctor, can you put him to coma?" Kate says sarcastically.

"Thank you Nurse Emma!" Tony nearly yells.

"Bye!" She says. Kate rolls her eyes.

_At the Autopsy…_

"Swak!?" Gibbs asks, confused.

"_It's sealed with a kiss, Gibbs_" Abby says.

"_Didn't you ever get a love letter?"_ She asks.

"Does a 'Dear John' count?" Gibbs says.

"_Ooh. I feel sorry for you"_ She says.

"Is there a return address?" Gibbs says.

"_Twenty seven Old Mill Bottom Road…" Abby reads. "…Annapolis, Maryland"_ Abby finishes.

"Got it. But I don't have my PDA" McGee says.

"Well, use Ducky's" Gibbs says.

"Boss, I can't find Ducky's PDA" McGee complains.

"McGee, it's a pad and a pencil!" Gibbs exclaims at tosses a notebook to McGee.

_At the lab…_

Ducky reads the letter out loud:

"_If you are reading this and have not initiated biological attack procedures, I suggest you do so immediately." He stops, and then continues. "Since the powder dispersed by opening this envelope contains genetically altered…" _

"_Yeah?"_ Gibbs hurries him.

"…_Y pestis"_ Ducky swallows.

"_Which is Latin for?"_ Gibbs asks.

"Plague" Ducky barely finishes.


	32. You're afraid

Chapter 32

_(**Flashback**)_

'_Plague' Ducky barely said._

* * *

_At the autopsy…_

"The powder carries bubonic plague?" Gibbs asks, with his voice quiet and weak.

'_pneumonic is more likely' _Ducky sighs.

"Wait, there are multiple plagues?" Gibbs says in complete shock.

'_Oh there are three, actually. But pneumonic is the most dangerous. It can be spread just by inhaling the Y pestis' _Ducky explained.

"Tony must've inhaled some" Gibbs looked at his feet. He suffered a lot in his life. Too many losses. He's not going to let some bastard kill one of his best agents.

'_Don't worry. It may not be alive as well. Y pestis needs a host of moist to keep him alive for a few of hours' _Abby shows up on the screen. Gibbs fixes his eyes back on the screen again.

"Plus, it was irradiated when it was in Post office, boss" McGee encourages him.

"I got Honey Dust, McGee!" Gibbs retorts.

'_If I can isolate the strain, Bethesda can hit it with a specific antibiotic' _Abby says. She disappears for a second and comes back, with her back slouched.

'_Gibbs, antibiotics won't work!'_She complained.

"Tell Ducky to visit Bethesda" Gibbs replied unhappily to Abby, who was jumping like a kid on his screen.

'_Got it'_ She disappears again. She comes back.

"Remember, just because there's swak on t, doesn't mean it's not a bastard, not a bi…" He starts, but Abby interrupts.

'_Gibbs, you are so right! I have this friend who's a transvestite, her lips could outswak Angelina Jolie's! Remember McGee, at the birthday party' _Abby said.

"Yeah, the low-cut dress and build-in plastic…" McGee started, but Gibbs whacked him at the back of his head.

'_I saw that, Gibbs' _Abby teases.

"Read, or you'll feel it!" Gibbs threatened.

'_Not while you're down there…'_ Abby murmured.

"What!?" Gibbs exclaimed.

'However, there is a…" Abby continued, squeaking like a mouse. _Let's let them talk, while we see Tony and Kate._

_Tony and Kate…_

The night has already fallen. It's very quiet in the isolation room. Kate and Tony are both just staring at the ceiling. Tony suddenly starts snapping his fingers in his own rhythm, which seemed to annoy Kate.

"You know what does it feel like?" He suddenly says.

"I'm afraid to ask" Kate said, ironically.

"I feel like the king of _cool_" He replied

"Really?" Kate laughed.

"Aha" He nodded.

"Like Elvis, you mean?" Kate asks.

"No. Kate, please. Elvis was the king of rock'n'roll. You know who's the king of cool?" Tony keeps talking.

"Please. I'm dying to know the answer" She continued with sarcasm.

"Travolta" Tony said.

"Aha" Kate says as she was listening.

"He's the king of cool" Tony corrected her over and over.

"Jeez, thanks for the explaining!" She rolls her eyes.

"And you know why I feel like him?" Tony turns to her.

"I'm sensing a movie coming…" She turns to his side.

"The Boy in a Plastic Bubble" He says, gesturing with his hands.

"Lovely" Kate turns to her back again.

"He lives in a giant plastic bubble. He has a lack of immunity" Tony starts explaining.

"Tony" She says.

"And that was before…" He tries to continue, but shuts his mouth when Kate nearly yells.

"Tony! Please" She looked at him.

"What?" He whined.

"Please, tony. We're stuck in here, together. Can we just make a pact? Until we get out of this horrible place…" She said.

"I'm listening" Tony crossed his arms.

"Look. I won't make fun of all your stupid things, and you stop telling your movie scenarios. Deal?" She said.

"Deal" He agreed.

_Next day…_

Emma was holding Tony's hand while he talked about his movie stuff again. Kate groaned and covered her head with a pillow. She peaked a little. She observed Emma. Aldo, she was a good nurse, she was just the same as the other girls. Giggle at Dinozzo's stupid jokes, and fall for his charm. She was used to that feeling. But she had her Dwayne, anyway.

"And Cary Grant in the…" His voice was ringing in her head, literally. She waited for the night to arrive.

_Later…_

Tony was investigating the lights like crazy.

"What are you doing?" Kate chuckled as he stared at the light.

"Do you really think they kill the bugs?" Tony said after short silence.

"What?" Kate sat.

"The blue lights" Tony points to the lights.

"Seriously?" Kate laughed.

"Yeah. Ever heard of placebo, Katie?" He asked and moved on with the light observation.

"Tony, placebos are for psychology" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Well, how do you know that they aren't here just to make us _think_ that it helps? Huh? Ever thank about that?" He grinned.

"Well, maybe they kill all the bugs in the air, Tony" Kate rolled to her right side, facing the wall.

"Maybe you're right" Tony finally lowered himself on his pillow.

"You're afraid" Kate said suddenly, not turning around.

"Come on. Have you ever seen me afraid?" Tony said.

"Well, not on the work. But now, we can only hope that we're not infected" Kate said back to him. She turned to see his face. He was looking at her.

"Now who's afraid?" He broke the silence easily.

"Anyone with a half of a brain, maybe. Wait, I take that back" Kate sighed.

"You better" He muttered.

"You're not afraid" She caused him to turn back to her.

_Outside of the room…_

"All the results came negative, excluding Agent Dinozzo's. He's infected with Y Pestis" Dr. Brad Pitt whispered to Emma.

She looked at him, shocked.


	33. I'm gonna make your life a living hell

Chapter 33

_(**Flashback**)_

_'He's infected with Y Pestis' Doctor said._

_Emma looked at him shocked._

* * *

_At the lab..._

"You're analyzing lipstick instead of the letter?" Gibbs stood next to Abby. Ducky came back in the moment of Abby's speaking.

"I can identify the brand, Gibbs" Abby replied.

"GIBBS! You have to stay in Autopsy! You broke the protocol!" Ducky yelled, frustrated.

"Actually, he didn't _break _the protocol" Abby pointed to Gibbs who was on a giant plastic suit with a helmet on it.

"Oh, I see..." Ducky cooled off.

"Now, Gibbs. It's probably very rare, so I can easily fin who sold it" Abby said.

"Good thinking, Abs" Gibbs gives her a thumbs up.

"What? I can't hear you Gibbs" She joked, but he didn't get it.

"I said Good thinking, Abby!" Gibbs shouted.

"Gibbs, the helmet is preventing the sound" Abby tried not to giggle.

"AH! GOOD… THINK… GAH!" Gibbs yelled and hit the table angrily.

"Not nice Gibbs!" Abby finally let out a laugh. She stopped suddenly, when analyses results showed up.

"This is weird. All the basics have a very low level. Whoa!" Abby suddenly says.

"What?" Gibbs looks at the screen.

"The reason Y Pestis survived; The swak is full of lead" Abby explains.

"No, Abby, this is too easy. Everything is so traceable" Gibbs rips his suite off.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaims.

"It's ok Abigail, only Tony is infected" Ducky showed up and sighed. Abby's pupils widened.

"What?" Abby said shocked.

"Let's finish this already, shall we?" Gibbs said angrily. He grabbed McGee's hand.

"Uh, boss?" McGee squealed.

"No time for talk, McGee, you're coming with me" Gibbs pulled his sleeve and they both stepped out of the lab.

_Tony and Kate…_

Doctor and Emma enter the room. Brad puts a big plaster thing on Tony's arm, and Emma takes a stethoscope.

"Bedtime snack, huh, Brad?" Tony jokes when spotting them.

"Oh, we're just putting you this on. It increases the efficacy of the medicine" Brad replies.

"In Harvard they teach you about efficacy?" Tony asks.

"Nah, Michigan" Brad waves off with his hand.

"No" Tony smiles.

"Yeah" Brad nods.

"Can't be. Just can't be" Tony laughs.

"Why?" Brad chuckles.

"Too weird" Tony says.

"Wait, you were a Wolverine too?" Brad steps forward.

"Hah. No. Buckeye…" Tony looks at the distance.

"That Dinozzo?" Brad seemed surprised.

"Uh, duh" Tony laughs.

"Columbus, ninety-two! Remember?" He says.

"Oh, yeah!" Tony says.

"It was tied. You broke your leg at the fourth quarter!" Brad laughs.

"No, no._ You_ broke it, admit it!" Tony laughs with him. Emma goes to Kate. Kate groans and rolls her eyes.

"Next thing you know, they'll be watching a match and drinking beer like crazy" Kate says to Emma, joking.

"I don't think so" Emma was more than serious.

"Oh, come on. It's Dinozzo, I know him. He's the measure of sophomoric!" She laughs again.

"His test is positive" Emma quickly said. Kate froze. It hit her like a thunder. She looked at Emma.

"P… Positive?" She barely said. Emma nodded.

"Don't worry, you're not infected, only him" Emma tried to smile. She walked away.

_How on the earth could I not worry? He's my partner, for God's sake! _Kate thought. She was shocked by the news. She couldn't think right.

Kate looked at Tony. He didn't know yet. He was laughing there, smiling, and dying. Kate was very afraid of what could happen.

_Oh God, we can't lose him now! __I__ can't lose him now_ She thought. She could feel her eyes getting teary, but she couldn't even cry. She just looked at him.

"So, Doc. Tell me. What have I got?" Tony said to the doctor who was standing right next to him.

"Pneumonic plague" Doctor sighed. Tony didn't blink

_Plague, Plague, Plague, Plague, Plague, Plague, Plague. _Only thing he was hearing was the word _Plague. _It was ringing in his head.

"Plague" Tony repeated, out loud. He looked at Kate. She was already coming in his way.

"Yeah, Tony. PLAGUE! Because, only Anthony Dinozzo could get infected by a disease old eight hundred years!" She shouted more and more as she was getting closer. She wasn't angry. She was sad, and scared.

"well, I didn't put it in the letter and send it to myself, Kate!" Tony yelled back.

"But you had to open it! You had to blow off the powder!" She had risen her voice. Doctor was looking at her warningly.

"Well, I opened it. What are you so upset about? You're not lying…" He stopped, when seeing her there.

"You got it right. I'm infected too" She exclaimed angrily let out a heavy sigh. She looked back at him. His eyes were sparkling.

"Oh, God. Kate, I am so, so sorry" He looked her right in the eyes. Kate felt that he was really sorry, but was too fast with her words.

"Oh, I'm going to make your life a living HELL! Did you hear that?" She ran off to her bed and covered the blanket over her head.

"I'm going to tell Emma all of your dating tricks!" Kate jumped out of her bed and appeared in Tony's eye sight again.

"Hmmm_, Flesh and Blood_ comes to my mind. Paul Verhoeven directed Rutger Hauer starred" Tony snaps at her quickly.

"Tony thinks that speaking Italian turns women on!" Kate says to Emma.

"Apparently, you've never seen Jamie Lee Curtis in _A fish called Wanda_!" Tony gets up.

"Kate…" Brad warned.

"Yes, Doctor. You probably want to give me IV" Kate nodded. She sneezed again.

"If I get your cold now, I'll be very pissed, ya know!" Tony yells to Kate, but she was already in her bed.

"She'll be okay, right?"

Tony asks the Doctor, truthfully.


	34. I said shoot, not kill

Chapter 34

_(**flashback**)_

_'She'll be okay, right?'_

_Tony asked the Doctor, truthfully._

* * *

_Tony and Kate..._

Kate was laying in her bed, unable to sleep.

_I lied. _

Kate thought.

_Why? Why tell him I'm infected too?_

She continued.

_Gosh, I don't have feelings for him, he's still a slob, like always._

Her head was filled with thoughts like this thoughts. She was really asking herself, why did she decide to stay with him?

_Maybe it's because he's dying._

She thought.

_What if I do have feelings for him? Nah._

She saw the Doctor coming in her way. _Great. He's gonna ask questions now._

„Come on Kate, tell me" Brad said.

„What? I've got nothing to tell you" Kate crossed her arms.

„Why are you doing this Kate?" He continued.

„Damned if I know. But there. I'm still doing it. And you're not telling him. Not Tony" She looked to the other side. Brad sighed.

„Kate. It's too late. Dr. Mallard is already informed that you're not infected" Brad put his hand on her shoulder.

„Ducky will understand. Gibbs is the problem here" She looked back at Brad. _Gibbs will ask questions. It'll be horrible. Well done, Kate. You just made your life a lot worse._

"Oh, come on. Tony is the problem" Brad said, which shocked Kate.

"Excuse me?" She shrugged of his hand from her shoulder.

"Yes, he can infect you!" Brad said. Kate calmed down.

"Oh. And then why don't you tell me what are this UV lights for? Just for patient morale? Tony was right" Kate retorted.

"Kate, this one is genetically altered. Antibiotics won't work. You cannot stay here Do you realize the meaning of that?" Brad tried to assure her, but she was getting more stubborn.

"That the vaccine in Tony's arm is completely useless?" She said back.

"Kate" He warned.

"So, why do you do it?" She continued. He let out a sigh again.

"It doesn't hurt. And it gives him hope" He said.

"Hey, Katie! Tell Brad about that Wet T-Shirt contest you've won!" Tony's voice forced them to stop.

"And why don't you tell your Emma about the time you tongued a trans-sexual?" She smiled.

"That never happened" He said, dead serious to Emma, who couldn't stop laughing. Tony coughed. It wasn't normal coughing, it was far more serious. When he coughed, Kate looked at him. She had sadness in her eyes. Watching someone close to you die-not good.

"Thanks for passing me the cold, Kate" He was fighting for his breath after the uncontrollable coughing. Kate was still gazing at him, with worry.

A drop of blood was leaking from the side of his mouth. He didn't notice, so Emma quickly wiped it off and folded the tissue so he couldn't see the blood. Kate saw it as well. She knew he was near the final stage.

_Gibbs and McGee…_

After finding the suspect, Gibbs and McGee arrive at the company Hanna Lowell is working in. She's the suspect.

"How are you going to handle this?" McGee asked.

"Delicate approach. Show the warrant and shove a _Sig Sauer_ in her face" Gibbs says sarcastically.

"But, boss! She was arrested more times than Jesse Jackson!" McGee tried.

"Okay, then easier way. Shoot her and chase whoever gave her the bug" Gibbs says, sticking to his sarcasm.

"Um, boss. You can't just kill her like that" McGee said.

"I said shoot, not kill. But I can easily do that, as well" Gibbs replied. McGee sighed.

"Tony has less than a day left, boss. It will take days to interrogate all of this people!" McGee complained.

"Stop whining already! You know where's her office?" Gibbs turned to him.

"Uh, well she's the boss here. Probably on the top floor" McGee says. A guard chases after McGee and Gibbs.

"Um, boss? A cop is chasing us" McGee says in a hurry.

"Don't care" Gibbs says and continues walking.

"HEY! Excuse me! You have to check-in! Appointment?" He says.

"Warrant" Gibbs says. Both McGee and Gibbs show their badges and turn around.

"Security alert" Gibbs could hear the guard repeating that, but he didn't care. They finally enter her office.

"Well, It was about time" She got up and shook hands with them. "I did leave enough of the cookie crumbs" She joked.

"Lady, cookie crumbs weren't the only thing you left" Gibbs said.

"I'm sorry, but NCIS left me no choice when you protected the Academy like that" She said.

"The DNA tests showed that…" McGee got cut off by Hannah.

"Come on. We all know how easy is to dope DNA tests" She overlapped McGee's words.

"You really love dramatic acts" Gibbs added.

"They are effective" Hannah replied.

"Effect of this one will be jail for life" Gibbs snaps.

"That long, huh?" She responded.

"You're dying" McGee suddenly said.

"Yes. That makes my custody extremely improbable" She smiles.

"The post office zapped the plague right trough the lead swak. No one was infected" Gibbs lied.

"I don't believe you" Hannah said.

"You don't have to. You're arrested for a biological attack on Federal Agency. Arrest her, McGee" Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, sir. You have right to remain silent. If you give up that right…" McGee put handcuffs on her hands.

"I did it by myself! I stole the Y Pestis! Dr. Pandy doesn't know anything about it" She said. As soon as she said that, Gibbs ran out of the office to the receptionist.

"Where's Doctor Pandy's lab?" He asked.

"North wing, ground floor, B-L-Alpha. But you need authorization to enter the North Wing!" She yelled at Gibbs who was already gone.

"Someone was infected" Hannah muttered when McGee took her out of the room.

_Tony and Kate…_

Tony is coughing even worse now. To Kate, is harder and harder to watch him.

"Okay, Tiny, you need to lay down on your back and take a deep breath" Brad repeated.

"I don't think I can, Doc. Emma can do it for me, she has such healthy lungs" He joked.

"Is he always like this?" Emma giggled.

"Unfortunately, yes. He was always like that. His jokes are juvenile, sexist and raunchy…" Kate said as she watched him barely breathe.

"…Funny?" Emma added. Kate looked at her and Emma just tilted her head like trying to convince Kate.

"Yeah, he can be funny sometimes" Kate confesses.


	35. Without you

**Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't write yesterday, but I was reading a fanfiction that was so cool, but had 84 chapters. Finished it this morning. I hope you'll like this chapter, next ones will be MUCH better... ;)**

* * *

Chapter 35

_Gibbs..._

„There's no antidote. It's a vaccine, not antidote. Hannah must have misunderstood" Doctor Pandy defended himself.

"Oh, trust me. She understood very well" Gibbs said while pointing a gun at him and holding a guard's collar with his other hand.

"No, you don't know. She has a brain tumor!" He replied.

"So, that thing is killing her?" Gibbs asked.

"It's obviously affecting her brain, she is against those, why would she use it?" He swallowed.

"I don't know, you tell me. Why is the company making them anyway?" Gibbs questioned.

"No, we're not!" He said.

"What, you're telling me you didn't create this beast?" Gibbs slowly puts his gun away.

"We did, but only for defense against terrorists!" He explained. Gibbs put his gun back at him.

"WHAT? A terrorist isn't killing my agent, you are!" Gibbs yelled angrily.

"I completely understand why you're angry…" He tried to calm him down.

"NO, you don't! If you don't save him, you'll feel it very well!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"The gene kills itself after thirty-two hours!" He said, scared of Gibbs's gun.

"It dies?" Gibbs put his gun back in his pocket.

"Yes! It dies" Doctor nodded.

"Is it dead yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Y pestis is dead. However, there will be consequences" He says.

"Subject dies!?" Gibbs lifts the gun again.

"No, no! Not necessarily, he has a slight better chance of surviving plague, if he's young and healthy" He assures him.

"Tell me the survival rate!" Gibbs shouts.

"Well, before, people were weakened by the…" He starts, but Gibbs goes mad.

"DAMN IT, TELL ME WHAT'S THE SURVIVAL RATE!?" Gibbs yells from the bottom of his lungs.

"Fifteen percent!" He answered. Gibbs put his gun away in shock.

_Tony and Kate…_

"Oh, it looks like pneumonia!" Ducky says.

"Worse, I'm afraid, Doctor. He has symptoms of cyanosis. His lips and fingernails are going blue" Brad sighed with the explanation.

"Plague is taking his body oxygen. Too late to reverse?" Ducky asks.

"It's never too late, don't worry" Doctor Brad assures him.

"Yes, sure. Until I get the body" Ducky said.

…

I'm… sorry… I teased you… with all those… movies, Kate" Tony barely said.

"Please. You have tortured me. For two years, all I heard was John Wayne, Clint Eastwood and James Bond" Kate tried to joke, but it was very hard.

"James… Bond… He's a character… Played by… Sean Connery…George Lazenby… Roger… Moore… and Perce… Bronsan Why are you wearing a mask?" Tony tries to talk. He coughs again.

"Because I have a cold" Kate lies. _Lie, lie, lie! Damn it, he found out._

"Why aren't you sick?" He says, weakly.

"Because, I'm stronger than you, Tony" She lies again. _CAITLIN TODD, STOP LYING, NOW!_

"Are not" He barely says.

"Am too" She says back at him and smiles. He couldn't see the smile, but, who cares. Tony chokes really bad.

"Tony! You need to sit up, Tony!" Kate yelled and tried to help him. Doctor Brad shows up.

_Mariah Carry-Without you_ plays in the background.

"KATE! You really gotta go, I'm sorry" He says.

"But, wait…" She tries to resist.

"NOW" He says. She looks at Tony who was still fighting for some oxygen.

"Tony…" Kate whispered. She got out of the isolation and took off her mask. She started crying and saw Ducky there. She jumped in his arms and held him tight.

"He's… He's dying, Ducky! Oh My God!" She continued sobbing into his shoulder. He patted her back.

"I know, Kate, I know. It was very brave of you to stay here" Ducky whispered. She cried even more.

"Ah, the hell he's dying!" Gibbs passed by angrily. Kate was shocked, and quickly wiped her tears off.

_Tony and Gibbs…_

"Whoa, hold on. Who the hell are you?" Dr. Brad stops Gibbs.

"I'm his boss. He's no longer infectious" Gibbs says and walks by. He walks over to Tony.

"Tony, listen to me. Are you listening?" Gibbs whispers.

"I'm listening" Tony barely says.

"You're not gonna die. I repeat, you're not dying" Gibbs whispers.

"Okay, I got you boss" Tony responds.

"Good. Here's your new phone. I changed the number. Women kept calling for Spankie" Gibbs whispers and walks away.

"Spankie" Tony whispers to himself and smiles.

_In the waiting room…_

Gibbs walks out of the ordination. He spots a teenage brunette passing by. She was about thirteen, average height, and was very fit! She had beautiful eyes…. Anyways, she had a name tag that had: _'VISITOR' _on it. Gibbs looked a little.

"Hey, boss!" McGee runs to Gibbs.

"Hey, McGee" Gibbs says without turning away from the girl. McGee sees her and then says:

"Is that…?" McGee asks.

"Nah" Gibbs waves his head off.

"So, how's Tony?" McGee asks.

"Oh, better, don't worry" Gibbs pats McGee's shoulder. He nods.

"When are we going to be able to see him?" McGee asks.

"Gee, I thought you hate Tony, McGee" Gibbs smiles.

"I don't hate him. He can be very annoying at some times, but…" McGee says.

"He's a good guy, McGee. We all know it" Gibbs cuts him off.

"Yeah" McGee agrees.

"So, wanna grab some coffee?" Gibbs suddenly says.

"Oh, sure" McGee says.

They both walk out of the waiting room.

_In the isolation room…_

Kate and Brad are standing outside the isolation room, watching Tony. Kate sighs, and then turns to Brad.

"Can I sleep here?" She asks.

"Well, as long as you don't get Tony that cold" Brad smiles.

"Thanks" Kate says and walks in. Emma passes by her.

"He's asleep now" Emma adds.

"Okay" Kate whispers. She approaches Tony and looks at him. He looked so peaceful while sleeping, so she didn't want to wake him up. She lied down in her bed and closed her eyes.

"Reminds me of the end of the '_Alien'_" Tony says. Kate chuckles.

_Without you_ stops playing.

* * *

**Hey guys! Did you like it? REVIEW! **


	36. McGee and his questions

Chapter 36

Kate's sitting at her desk drawing . The NCIS is not the same without Tony. He's got two weeks free for recovering. She still had this weird feeling.

She's not sure if she likes him, or she's just thinking that. McGee notices her and slowly, but silently takes a look of her drawing. Tony was on the drawing, sitting relaxed in his chair.

„Is that Tony?" McGee asked eerily, making Kate jump two meters above the table.

„God! McGee. No, it's not" She quickly said, still trying to get her breath back.

„Well, it really, really looks like him, you know?" He said, still interested in her drawing.

"McGee. Is there some specific reason why are you haunting my table for a week!?" Kate snapped and hid her notebook.

"No, I meant, I was just checking if…" He started, but Kate decided to cut him off.

"Or maybe, you're just willing to take Dinozzo's job. ANNNOYING me!" Kate yelled, getting closer and closer to McGee, who was walking backwards now.

"I…I just… I" McGee swallowed.

"What?" Kate put her hands on her hips angrily.

"I just… wanted to check if everything was ok. I mean, if you were ok" He made up an excuse quickly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She glared at him.

"Well" McGee said slowly.

"McGee, for the love of God, spit it out!" Kate exclaimed.

"You and Tony were close, I mean, he almost died, you know" McGee quickly said, knowing he's regretting this.

"We could die every day, McGee. We're special agents!" Kate said and turned to her table.

"But this was serious!" McGee exclaimed.

"It's serious every time" Kate sighed. He nodded.

"I'm the stupid one. I gave him the envelope" McGee bowed his head.

"Oh, Tim. Trust me, it's not your fault" She grabbed his shoulders and slightly shaken them.

"Okay" McGee just nodded.

"Come on. Remember all those times Tony insulted us" She tilted her head.

"Uh, yeah. He was very rude" McGee agreed. Tony's phone rang at his desk. They both turned to look at it. Still, not the same without him. Kate sighed.

"You miss him as much as I do" McGee said to Kate, who was still looking at Tony's lonely desk.

"More" was only thing Kate could say. It hit McGee in the head. Hard. _Oh my gosh! Kate likes him!_ McGee thought.

"Oh, really?" He said, trying not to reveal his thoughts.

"Yeah. His charm" Kate smiled at him and sat by her desk again.

"Yeah, yeah" McGee said.

"But, you do know he told all the girls downstairs that you're gay?" Kate added, which crushed poor McGee.

"What?" McGee exclaimed, now crossing his hands.

"Yup" Kate answered. McGee dropped his jaw.

"That bastard!" McGee whispered, loud enough for Kate to hear.

"Now, you can easily ignore him" ate smiled and turned around.

"You know what he said about you?" McGee said angrily.

"Hmm?" Kate asked.

"He said you tried to sleep with him a month ago" McGee said. Smile wiped off from Kate's face.

"I. will. KILL HIM!" She said angrily.

_At the elevator…._

"Are you really ok?" Gibbs asked Tony who was standing next to him.

"Don't worry boss. Never felt better" Tony assured him.

"Well, you do realize you look like c…" Gibbs starts, but Tony quickly interrupts.

"Missed ya too, boss" Tony says sarcastically.

"You have two weeks left, Tony. Use them" Gibbs said without even looking at Tony.

"You need me boss" Tony said.

"Yeah right" Gibbs replied.

"And McGee and Kate?" Tony asked, but Gibbs already left him when the elevator opened.

"You'll see" Gibbs yelled back. Tony crawled on the floor and came to Kate's desk. He suddenly jumped out.

"HI KATE!" Tony exclaimed. Ate was talking on the phone, and managing to ignore him at the same time, fabulously.

"Sorry about that, captain. What were you saying?" She turned her back to him and kept on talking.

"Probably something very important" Tony shrugged and came up to McGee.

"PROBIE, long time no see, did you miss me?" He said quickly, but McGee was acting like he didn't even notice him.

"Gibbs, another explosion at Norfolk. Definitely terrorist" Kate approached Gibbs, leaving Tony feeling like he's not there.

"Wait, what about…?" Tony started, but still, nobody notices.

"It is, Kate. I know who the terrorist is" Gibbs sighed.

"Right. Two marines dead, ten civilians with minor injuries. He's doing the same thing over and over" Kate explained.

"Gear up, people. We're going to Norfolk!"Gibbs got up from his chair.

"Got it!" Kate exclaimed and put her jacket on.

"Gas the truck!" Gibbs threw a key to McGee.

_Later…._

They arrive at the crime scene.

"Kate, photos!" Gibbs yelled.

"Got ya!" Kate said back.

"Hey boss!" Tony arrived at a little hill above Kate and Gibbs. He tripped and stumbled down the hill, ending on the ground, Kate's legs in front of him. Kate and Gibbs laughed.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked, still laughing.

"I'm… fine. Still trying to catch my… breath" Tony said, weakly.

"Kate, take care of him. He's incapable of anything" Gibbs added.

"Ok" Kate chuckled. Tony tried to say something, but couldn't.

"Did that hurt?" Kate said, sympathetically.

"Yup" He barely said.

"Good" Kate smiled and took a photo of him.

"Wait…" He said and got back to lying on the ground. She walked away.

"Great" He hissed. After a few minutes of waiting, Kate came back and Tony finally managed to get up somehow.

"McGee told me what you said" Kate said quickly and folded her arms.

"Did he now?" Tony smirked evilly.

"Aha" She nodded.

"Come on, Kate. I was just joking around" Tony replied.

"And how was I supposed to know that?" She asked.

"Your breasts look completely natural!" Tony said.

"What? You told him I have breast implants?" Kate yelled.

"No…" Tony made the guilty grin.

"I can't believe it! And I was… I was worried about you! You're just a…" Kate was shouting.

"Snake" Tony quickly said.

"Yeah, a snake!" Kate exclaimed.

"No, a snake, around your leg!" Tony said.

"Eek!" Kate screamed.


	37. You should have taken that extra week

Chapter 37

„Tony, can't you just get it off somehow?" Kate exclaimed, in panic.

"Hold on, Kate" Tony said calmly.

"Is it poisonous?" Kate asked.

"I think it is" Tony said slowly.

"Ew! What is it doing?" Kate yelled when the snake wrapped around her leg.

"It's wrapping around your leg" Tony said.

"Do something, Tony!" Kate yelled.

"I'll just grab it, don't make any sudden moves, ok?" He assured her as he crouched.

"What if you miss it?" She said.

"I see this stuff on _Discovery Channel _all the time. It's not that hard" Tony said.

"Oh, I'm just gonna shoot it!" Kate pulled out her gun and pointed it at the snake.

"HEY! Put that gun away and let me do this. You'll blow your foot away" Tony said.

"Oh, God. My life, in your hands. I knew it was gonna end this way" Kate whined.

"Quiet! You're making me nervous!" Tony hissed.

"Ah!" She screamed in panic when Tony grabbed the snake.

"Gotcha!" Tony said to the snake that was in his hands. Kate exhaled in relief.

"So, are we friends again?" Tony asked. Kate smiled.

"OH COOL! A snake!" Can I hold it, please?" McGee pleaded.

"NO, McGee! It's poisonous" Kate said quickly.

"Uh, no. Actually, they're not, Kate" McGee said, in a very confused tone.

"Yes, they are, McGee!" Tony said, implying the _are _part.

"What about that one you caught at Shenandoah? You had it, like, hours on your neck" McGee said.

"Plague must have clattered my memory" Tony hissed at McGee.

"You're such a loser" Kate said, very offended and kicked Tony with her foot. He rolled on the ground with moaning.

"Ouch" Tony managed to say.

"Everyone, back to work. McGee, check the trunk." Kate said.

"Freeze!" Tony shouts quickly.

"What now?" Kate groans.

"Kate, McGee, don't move!" Tony said warily.

"Tony, what's the matter?" McGee asked. Tony spotted a tiny red light under the victim's car, which was not touched by the explosion. He quickly realized it was a bomb.

"The car is wired to a bomb. Detonator is possibly in the trunk" Tony said. McGee gulped.

"W… What?" McGee stuttered.

"How far did you turn the key?" Kate asked, frightened with the situation she found herself at.

"Uh, um… I'm not sure. Almost all the way, I think" McGee said fearfully.

"Ok, well, don't let it snap back, alright?" Tony said.

"Yeah" McGee said as he let Tony take in charge.

"Ok, now both of you. Run!" Tony half-shouted.

"No! Tony, we're not leaving you here!" Kate yelled utterly angrily.

"Kate, listen. This isn't a debate. Run, I'm faster. I'll be right behind you" Tony hissed. Kate sighed and nodded to McGee. They both ran up the hill, leaving Tony alone.

"Anthony, you should have taken that extra week" Tony whispered to himself and closed his eyes. He opened the trunk slowly.

_Up on the hill…_

Gibbs is talking on the phone. He spots two figures running towards him. Soon, he recognizes the faces: Kate and McGee who were recklessly running up the hill, waving with their hands.

"What the…" Gibbs whispered to himself as they were getting closer.

"BOSS! THE CAR!" McGee yelled almost losing his breath.

"IT'S WIRED TO…" Kate joined McGee in yelling.

She was stopped by the exploding bomb. Gibbs, Kate and McGee found themselves on the ground very fast. Kate and McGee were strongly thrown to the ground, by the explosion. Gibbs volunteered himself to fall. Before McGee or Gibbs could move or say anything, Kate quickly turned around and cried in Tony's direction:

"TONY!" Her voice seemed shaken.

Her breathing was fast. Normal, by the adrenaline the explosion caused. Her eyes got wet, but suddenly, something appeared to be crawling on the hill slowly. She looked closer.

"Tony?" She whispered, trying to hide her tears.

"Boss? Remember today when I said I never felt better? I lied" Tony weakly said, and dropped his head on the ground.

"Tony?" Kate whispered, fearing the worst already happened. He wasn't moving.

"Kate! Call Ducky and Palmer right away!" Gibbs yelled at Kate. She was too distracted by unconscious Tony to hear Gibbs' words.

"No need to, Jethro. We're already here" Ducky arrived with his assistant.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked, looking at Tony.

"Set up, that's what happened!" Gibbs snapped at Jimmy. Ducky bent over to see Tony's pulse.

"Jethro!" Ducky yelled.

"Yeah?" Gibbs turned to him. Ducky motioned with his hands to him to come closer.

"Anthony's fine. He just collapsed. He'll wake up in any minute" Ducky got up. Gibbs nodded. They both looked at Kate, who was talking to McGee now. She still looked lost.

"She's getting suspicious…" Gibbs glared at Kate.

"Jethro. You would worry about your colleague too, wouldn't you?" Ducky said.

"I would, but she's getting over attached" Gibbs whispered.

"For God's sake, Gibbs! She's not his girlfriend!" Ducky raised his voice.

"You called me Gibbs?" He smiled at Ducky.

"Oops" Ducky chuckled.

"Wa… What happened?" was heard a little further from them. They looked at the direction where the sound was coming from. They both gasped in relief. Tony was slowly getting up on his feet, rubbing his head.


	38. Prank

Chapter 38

_At the autopsy..._

„Ducky, for the last time, I'm telling you, I'm FINE!" Tony whined, with a thermometer between his teeth.

"Anthony, you're not fine at all. Your blood pressure is very high" Ducky replied.

"Well, maybe that's because I almost got blown up by a bomb. Not to mention hanging around with Kate, when she's in one of her _moods_" Tony retorted, looking at Kate. She just rolled her eyes.

"Tony. This is serious. You almost died twice in a month!" Kate folded her arms.

"Yeah. If I didn't show up on the work today, you and McGee would be lying on of those tables over there" Tony pointed at two autopsy tables, with now fried bodies on them.

"Well, your temperature is pretty normal" Ducky interrupted them as he took the thermometer out of Tony's mouth.

"Yup! I'm going now" Tony said as he hopped of the table.

"Oww!" He moaned.

"Muscle soreness. You need a rest, Tony. You haven't recovered yet" Ducky said warningly.

"No! I'm coming back to work, Ducky!" Tony whimpered. Ducky sighed.

"Dammit. Tony, I should just drag you home and get you to bed" Kate said. Tony and Ducky exchanged confused looks.

"Ok, that didn't sound so good" Kate said quickly.

"What?" Gibbs walked in and scared the hell out of them all.

"Oh, I just…" Kate started.

"Kate was expressing concern for Tony" Ducky quickly cut her off.

"Aha" Gibbs nodded.

"Okay, Ducky. What have you got?" Kate asked.

"Tony, go lie down before you pass out" Gibbs said quickly.

"I' not gonna…!" Tony said, but after receiving a warning glare from Gibbs he quickly corrected himself.

"Coming boss" Tony bowed his head and walked out.

_At the NCIS bullpen…_

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" McGee asked for the hundred and fifth time in two minutes.

"Sure, Probie" Tony's voice was coming from the floor.

"Well, you don't really look good" McGee leaned over to Tony.

"Well, at least that's an improvement" Tony retorted.

"For what?" McGee was curious.

"Gibbs said something a lot worse" Tony said. McGee just nodded and went silent for a minute. He then decided to speak again.

"You know…" McGee said.

"What?" Tony asked, annoyed by McGee's existence.

"Well, Kate's been really worried about you at the latest time" McGee said.

"Probie. Kate worries about everything" Tony rolled to the other side.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I mean, like really, _really _worried about you" McGee tried to hint even more.

"Spit it out, McGee" Tony said, now frustrated. _Why do they always tell me to spit it out?_ McGee thought.

"Well, I just think that maybe… you know" McGee winked to Tony.

"Hah. Me and Kate? Never happened and never will" Tony chuckled and closed his eyes again.

"And why?" McGee asked.

"She's too smart for that" Tony sighed.

"Ooh, what is that supposed to mean?" McGee teased.

"It means you should shut up" Tony snapped.

"If you don't believe me, we'll see it now. She's coming" McGee said.

"Right…" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Shh!" McGee said. Kate walked by.

"Hey, Kate!" McGee quickly said.

"Hey, Tim" Kate said and typed something into her computer.

"Where's Dinozzo?" Kate looked around.

"Uh, he's probably lying around somewhere" McGee stuttered.

"Good. He needs that" Kate smiled.

"You care a lot about him, don't you Kate?" McGee suddenly said. Kate was shocked by the question, but when McGee pointed with his finger that Tony's lying behind the table, she was relieved.

"Oh, well. He's my partner, McGee" Kate was soon playing the game.

"I know. But, sometimes, I think it might be more than that" McGee replied.

"Tony, me? Are you kidding?" Kate said, trying to hold her laugh in.

"Oh, come on. You never thought about that?" McGee said, smiling.

"Well, I guess that there can be times where Tony can be charming, warm, and not so obnoxious" Kate said.

"And if he wasn't your teammate?" McGee grinned.

"Well, that's hard. He is smart, funny, brave, not to mention, hot. Maybe in a different world, I could marry someone like him. Maybe" Kate winked to McGee.

"Oh" McGee said. Kate walked over to Tony's desk and started pouring water all over him. Tony, who was previously smiling after hearing Kate say all those things, but was now desperately trying to shake off the water off himself.

"Not funny" He said furiously. Kate gave McGee a high-five and grinned to Tony.

"I told you to lay down" Gibbs showed up.

"I was" Tony said gruffly.

"Home, not here" Gibbs said back.

"Gotta go!" McGee said and ran over to the elevator.

"Wait, why…?" Kate asked, but couldn't finish because McGee was already gone.

_At the lab…_

Abby was watching some analyses when elevator doors opened. McGee showed up.

"Timmy!" Abby screamed and jumped at his arms.

"Hey, Abs!" McGee said, trying to push Abby off him, so he could breathe.

"What's up?" Abby said.

"I wanted to ask you something" McGee said.

"Oh My God! McGee off course I will!" Abby hugged him again.

"What? Abby, not that" McGee stuttered.

"Oh, sorry" Abby giggled.

"It's about Kate and Tony" McGee swallowed.

"Yeah, what about them?" Abby said.

"Well, I think Kate likes Tony" McGee whispered.


	39. Confessions and secrets

Chapter 39

_(**Flashback**)_

_'I think Kate likes Tony' He whispered._

* * *

„OMG!" Abby screamed in shock.

„Shhh!" McGee covered her mouth.

"Mphmp…" Abby mumbled and removed McGee's hand afterwards.

"Be quiet!" McGee hissed.

"Sorry. But, I always thought there will be something between them!" Abby's eyes sparkled.

"Why?" McGee asked.

"Duh, they're working together for two years; there were always some sort of tension between them, if you know what I mean…" Abby winked.

"Yeah, I know" McGee nodded.

"How did you figure out that she likes him?" Abby jumped around.

"Well, she was like, really worried about him when he was sick, and when the bomb exploded, she was the first one to call him, and today, when we were doing a prank on Tony, she was acting, but I think she meant it all" McGee said without inhaling or exhaling.

"Wow, what prank?" Abby asked.

"Well, I tried to convince Tony she would like him. So, I needed her to say everything nice about him" McGee explained.

"OH MY GOD! TONY'S BACK!" Abby cried and ran to the elevator.

"Wait, Abby?" McGee exclaimed.

_At the NCIS bullpen…_

"Abby ran out of the elevator and headed to Tony's desk.

"TONY, YOU'RE BACK!" Abby yelled and jumped on him.

"Yeah, I am! WHOA" Tony said before Abby jumped on him and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"I missed you so much!" Abby exclaimed.

"Okay… I need… air" Tony barely said.

"Oh, sorry. McGee said the same" Abby got back to her feet.

"Wow, Tony, what happened?" Kate walked in.

"Kate!" Abby yelled and hugged her too.

"Abs! What's up with the hugging?" Kate asked.

"I missed you both!" Abby squealed.

"Abby, I was here all the time" Kate said.

"I know, but, I still missed you!" Abby yelled.

"Okay…" Kate said and turned around. Before she could make another move, Abby grabbed her arm.

"Abby, wha-" Kate said, but Abby dragged her to a janitor's closet.

"Abby, what was that all about?" Kate yelled.

"Shh! How could you break up with Dwayne and not tell me that?" Abby whispered.

"What? I didn't break up with him, we're still together!" Kate exclaimed.

"Then, how could you like Tony?" Abby tilted her head.

"Abby, did Dinozzo make you do this?" Kate sighed angrily.

"No, no. I just thought you liked him. A little" Abby said.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Well, you were worrying about him the most!" Abby whined.

"So?" Kate tried to hide.

"So! You know!" Abby hissed.

"Okay, in the latest time, honestly… I'm really confused, Abs" Kate sighed and finally confessed.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"When he had plague, I stayed all night with him. I don't know why. And it freaked me out. Kate Todd liking him? Yuck!" Kate said.

"Well, there are two options; Break up with Dwayne and marry Tony… or shut your mouth and forget the whole thing" Abby smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Abs" Kate sarcastically replied and sighed. They both stepped out of the closet.

"Well, look who's out of the closet" Tony said evilly grinning at Kate.

"Dinozzo, you'll soon regret you were born" Kate hissed.

"Meow!" Tony sarcastically said. Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Where's Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"Right here" Gibbs' voice was heard from the elevator that opened.

"What have we got?" Kate asked.

"Well, nothing, really. The terrorist is moving fast" Gibbs sighed.

"Damn" Kate muttered.

"But he seems to always come back to Chicago" Gibbs added.

"Really?"Tony said.

"Yeah. Turn on the plasma, Kate" Gibbs ordered.

"Okay" Kate said and turned on the TV. A big map showed up.

"I'm going to the lab to try to track him down" Abby exclaimed before elevator doors closed.

"Be careful, Abby, last time, he knew we were watching him" Gibbs shouted.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked.

"Well, maybe because he set up a bomb to blow up the whole NCIS team!" Gibbs snapped.

"Oh" Tony said.

"So, he's basically moving in the lower part of the North America" Gibbs said.

"Yeah" Kate nodded.

"But his main station is in Chicago" Gibbs added.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Well, maybe he lives there" Kate suggested and slightly shrugged.

"No. He's a terrorist, Kate. He's not thinking that way. Maybe it's a power-up station" Gibbs waved his head off.

"Yeah, maybe that's it" Kate agreed.

"Hey, boss, there's a video call waiting for you" Tony said suddenly pointing to a part of the screen where was a 'Video call' sign popping up.

"I can see that, Dinozzo. Hit it, Kate" Gibbs retorted.

"Got it" Kate said back and pushed a small button on the remote. Abby's lab appeared on the screen, with Abby standing in the middle of it, of course.

"Hey, Abby!" Kate waved.

"Hey Kate! Hey Tony! Gibbs" Abby greeted them all.

"Wow you're fast" Kate chuckled.

"I know, right?" Abby smiled.

"What you got, Abs?" Tony asked.

"Well, I tried to track our terrorist down" Abby said.

"Did you find him?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, he's in Chicago again" Abby replied.

"I also did everything I could to protect y IP address, and computer access" Abby added.

"Good work, Abs" Gibbs said.

"Wait, am I getting my Caf-Pow?" Abby whined. Gibbs just smiled, and Abby's face disappeared from the screen.

"Okay, you two, back to work. I'm going to get myself some coffee" Gibbs said and took his coat.

"Later, boss" Tony replied. Gibbs already left.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a minute, and you Dinozzo better get some sleep" Kate said and turned around.

"Don't worry too much about me, Katie" He winked to her. She glared at him and added:

"Don't flatter yourself, Dinozzo" Kate walked out, leaving him alone. Completely.

* * *

**Sorry for the lame ending. It'll be really spicy in next chapters. ;) Read on. REVIEW!**


	40. Tuna fish sandwich

Chapter 40

_At the bullpen…_

Tony's sitting at his desk working. Suddenly, he noticed some smell. Like fish. He came closer to Kate's desk and grabbed her purse. He discovered a little lunch box that had a tuna-fish sandwich in it. He couldn't resist, so he took it.

Tony is sitting at Kate's desk finishing her sandwich. He took off the crust and left it on the table. Kate walks in when he takes the last bite.

"Tony! Is that my tuna fish sandwich?" She yelled angrily.

"Yes" he says with his mouth ridiculously full. Kate came closer to her desk to find crust sitting on it.

"Seriously? Crust? You're acting like you're five!" She cried.

" I was hungry!" He yelled back.

"So was I!" She said angrily.

"We're going to Abby, she'll decide who's right here" Tony said.

"Fine!" She agrees.

_At the lab…_

They both arrived at the lab. Abby notices them.

"Hey! What's up, guys?"She asked.

"We need you to decide who's right here!" Tony yelled.

"What?" Abby asked, obviously confused by Kate and Tony.

"Tony ate my sandwich!" Kate yelled.

"Oh. Guys, you're acting like babies. You need to solve this yourself. Plus I have some work to do!" She explained.

"Ducky!" They both yelled at the same time. They run to the elevator.

"Ok… That was weird" Abby whispered.

_At the Autopsy…_

They showed up at the Autopsy, still fighting.

"Oh come on Kate, I really didn't think you would notice!" Tony whined.

"Oh, so stealing food is okay, but nobody notices, huh?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't stealing, it was sharing!" Tony said.

"It was my lunch; I wanted to eat my lunch!" She snapped.

"You're saying that because you don't like the word sharing!" Tony retorted. They get interrupted by Ducky, who was in the middle of a autopsy.

"Excuse me! Please, show a little respect, this is a place of peace and dignity" He shouted angrily.

"That was before Kate got here" Tony joked. Kate elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Sorry, Ducky, we need a mediator, or I'll be going to Employee Relations. It's emergency" Kate turned to Ducky.

"That would be tattling" Tony inserted into the conversation.

"No, no. Talking about relations with someone is not tattling, Tony" Kate said.

"Which would be your version of telling mom" He continues.

"You're so juvenile!" She snapped at him.

"Am not" He argues.

"Are so!" She lifted her tone.

"Am not!" He lifted his tone angrily.

"Ducky. We need an unofficial mediator" She sighed.

"Did you try Gibbs? "He asked. Tony and Kate both looked at each other with a deep 'ooh'

"I see your point" Ducky muttered.

"We thought of McGee, but he's not here" Kate said.

"And we have no respect for him" Tony added.

"And then we thought of you" Kate smiled.

"I see. Third on the short-list. Well, at least I beat on Abby" He said, smiling.

"Well, we were just coming back from the lab" Kate said.

"She turned us down" Tony added.

"Oh" Ducky said, like he was offended.

"Come on, Ducky, she's driving me crazy here!" Tony pointed with his finger to Kate.

"Well, I am busy, but… I'll help you two. I didn't think you two would trust your relationship to me. It would rather be like marriage counseling" Ducky explained. Tony and Kate look at each other. Tony gasped.

"Oh, let's not use those words, Ducky" He added.

"Ducky, it is only a working relationship" Kate assured him. Ducky nodded and smiled.

"So, you'll do it?" Tony asked.

"Of course. I would relish the experience. Yes, indeed. I studied psychology at the University of Edinburgh" Ducky started, but was cut off by Kate.

"Ok, me first. I left my desk, just for a minute, and when I came back, Tony was eating half of my tuna fish sandwich" Kate said, looking at Tony angrily.

"Ok, see that? Wow! I'm hungry! We're buddies. It shouldn't be a big deal. But little Miss Twisty-Tight-y Pants thinks so, and then it becomes a major deal!" He yelled, losing his nerves completely.

"All you left me was the crust!" She yelled back.

"Oh, come on, who is right here?" Tony turned to Ducky.

"Come on, Ducky, please. Tell him" Kate looked at Ducky too.

"We need to look a little deeper" Ducky said finally, managing to escape the shock by their argument finally. "There is clearly a problem here. There is a competition between you two as siblings, expressed by your adolescent and sexually charged bickering. So, there is actually an underlying sexual tension here. And it all stands from the desperate need of father figure. And I think we all know who that is" Ducky explained, which confused Tony and Kate.

"What has that all have to do with my tuna fish sandwich?" Kate asked, bemused.

"There's no father figure here, Ducky" Tony slips in. Suddenly, elevator doors open and Gibbs shows up.

"I've been looking for you. The phone is ringing, and I have something important to tell you!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"On it, boss!" Tony answered while rushing Kate.

"I'm coming, Gibbs" Kate hurried.


	41. How do you like your blood

Chapter 41

Tony, Kate and Gibbs walk in to the bullpen. Kate and Tony sit by their desks and continue working. Gibbs takes his coffee and puts it on his desk again.

"Wanted to tell us something, boss?" Tony suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied and sat by his desk.

"Well, tell us" Kate said.

"We're having a trip" Gibbs said.

"Cool" Tony said quietly and rested his head in his hands.

"Where?" Kate asked, anxious about the grin on Gibbs' face.

"Dammit, Kate. You're gonna spoil the surprise" Gibbs winked to her, still grinning.

"Come on!" Kate groaned.

"Well, it's Chicago" Gibbs sighed.

"And may I ask why are we going there?" Kate retorted, folding her arms.

"Chasing the terrorist who's bombing the whole city, that's why" Gibbs answered.

"Oh" Kate nodded.

"What's the matter, Kate?" Tony teased. She glared at him for a minute, and finally decided to reply.

"Planes, DiNozzo" Kate hissed.

"You're afraid of planes?" Gibbs dropped in.

"Yeah" She nodded.

"Since when?" Tony asked.

"Since I crashed in one of them!" Kate snapped.

"When was that?" Tony questioned, stubborn as always.

"Before I protected the President" She confessed.

"Then how come did you ride on The Air Force One?" Tony grinned.

"I puked our times and fainted twice on that plane. Remember that part?" Kate replied angrily.

"Oh, right" Tony said.

"Would you mind?" Gibbs finally interrupted their argument.

"Sorry boss" tony bowed his head.

"Sorry" Kate joined him.

"Anyway, you two are staying there for a week" Gibbs said.

"What do you mean, you two? Aren't you going with us?" Kate asked.

"Well, I'm going with you guys only for the first two days, to make sure the mission is going fine and smooth" Gibbs answered.

"Oh" Kate said, not knowing that the situation can be worse.

"Yeah, and you two will share a room. I need you to play a married couple" Gibbs grinned even more.

Kate couldn't believe his words. And the look on his face. He looked so satisfied. Her mind was racing. _No, no, no, no, no, no! I can't play his wife!_ She thought. She felt like fainting, and she looked like it. Her face was completely pale.

Kate looked at Tony. He was grinning at satisfaction too.

"No. Gibbs, NO WAY!"Kate cried.

"Too late. Already got you two tickets and everything. Fake identities too" Gibbs took another sip of his coffee.

"No!" Kate groaned.

"Come on, Katie. It'll be fun" Tony said. She glared at him angrily.

_No, it won't. How is staying for a wee alone with DiNozzo possibly fun!?_ She thought.

"Everything is fun to you" She hissed.

"Kate. Look. Only way we can catch that bastard that got you s to catch the bastard who's probably working with him, okay?" Gibbs said quietly to Kate and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay" She sighed.

"That's my girl" Gibbs patted her shoulder and walked in the elevator. She turned to Tony and slowly approached him.

"Tony… How do you like your blood? On the floor, or on the wall?" She slowly said. Tony managed to keep his cool.

"In myself, thanks of the offer" He joked.

"I am this close to strangle you" Kate hissed.

"Gee, and I thought you can't be worse" Tony teased her again.

"I am warning you, DiNozzo. Abby is in the forensics. She's the only person who can kill you without leaving any forensic evidence" Kate said. He finally swallowed, which she heard.

"I'm going home" Tony quietly said. Kate waved at him. When he was out of her eye sight, she sighed heavily.

_Great. I haven't figured out my feelings and we have to be too close to each other for a week._ She thought.

"God, I need some painkillers" She whispered.

_At Kate's home…_

Kate and Abby are packing for the undercover mission. Well, actually, Abby's helping Kate pack.

"You HAVE to pack The Little Black Dress!" Abby said happily. Kate looked at her frowned.

"I would rather kill myself than go on an undercover mission as married to Tony" Kate said angrily.

"Oh, come on! He's not that bad" Abby replied. "And The Little Black Dress is waiting for you…"

"Fine. I'll pack the dress. Anyway, you say he's not that bad. What if we crash in that plane? What if we get together? Yuck. What if…" Kate said, but Abby interrupted her.

"Kate! Calm down! I know what you're afraid of. It's ok. Really. But you have to stop panicking. You should enjoy your trip. I mean, it's Chicago!" Abby cut her off.

"Yeah, where about million people are murdered a year" Kate said ironically.

"Okay, I didn't have to hear that. But keep calm and carry on" Abby said while shaking Kate's shoulders.

"Is that the sign from that t-shirt?" Kate asked.

"Um, yeah. Kate. Focus. Believe!" Abby said. Kate glared at her confused.

"What? "Kate asked.

"Oh, another t-shirt" Abby said.

"You've got way too much inspirational t-shirts" Kate replied.

"Oh, I know that. Did you understand me?" Abby asked.

"Yeah" Kate nodded.

"Good. Let's go back to packing" Abby suggested.

"Okay" Kate once again, nodded.

"Ooooh! This sweater is just awesome!" Abby said as she pulled out a sky blue sweater from the closet.

"Okay, I'll pack it. Abby, why are you choosing so much flattering things?" Kate asked, confused.

"Well, it's DiNozzo who we're talking about" Abby winked. Kate's irritation could be easily seen.

"Abby. I'm not trying to hook up with him "Kate retorted.

"Oh, come on!" Abby whined.

"Abby!" Kate hissed.

"Pretty please?" Abby's eyes were sparkling.

"Fine" Kate groaned.

"Yay!" Abby clapped with her hands. Kate's phone suddenly rings. She picks up.

"Hello?" Kate answered.

'DiNozzo_ here'_

"Tony? What the hell? It's nine P.M." Kate hissed angrily.

'_Well, Gibbs called and he said we need to come to the station so we could take our fake names and cell phones and stuff' _

"Ok, I'm coming. I just finished packing. You?" She asked.

'_Yeah, I'm done with that'_

"Ok, I'll see you there" Kate says.

'_Bye'_

She hangs up.

"You love birds are preparing for your honey moon?" Abby teased. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Abby. Gibbs told us to get some stuff for the mission" Kate replied.

"Oh, ok" Abby said.

"I'll miss you so much!"Kate exclaimed.

"Oh, me too!" Abby yelled back. She hugged Kate.

"I have to go" Kate broke their hug.

"Right" Abby said. Kate got up and slammed the door behind her.

_At the NCIS building 20 minutes later…_

Kate arrives. Tony and Gibbs are there waiting for her.

"What's up, Katie?" Tony greeted.

"Ok you two. Your names are: Mark Bell and Emma Bell. Kate, before you got married to him, your last name was Tyler. You two met in France, on a vacation. Tony, your job is in the bank, and you Kate, you are a photographer. Your fake cell phones are waiting for you on your desks. You two got married three years ago, no kids yet" Gibbs explained. Kate and Tony pick up their fake cell phones and head to the exit door.

"Bye boss!" Tony says.

"Catch up with you later, Gibbs"

Kate goes away with Tony.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW! P.S: The blood joke is the idea of _Michael Tod The 7th Writer_. Check out his profile.**


	42. The flight

**AN:HELLO! Hope you liked my last chapter! Jasmine, we have the same opinion, trust me. I really don't like Ziva that much either, but Tiva stands for mild references to their friendship, if you can call it like that. Tiva fans, sorry. I am myself a big Tate shipper! It appears later in the story, if you keep reading, but don't worry about it! Keep reading to find out what actually happens. And just so ou know, I would never EVER put Tony cheating on Kate with Ziva. That would be just rude. As you keep reading, the story becomes more TATE-ish. READ ON! REVIEW! Sorry for the long AN, it seemed that some things aren't explained as well. Jasmine, thanks for the review.**

* * *

Chapter 42

Kate wakes up to the sound of her alarm. She rolls over to see the time. The clock is showing six A.M.

"Time to go" She muttered and headed to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, Kate dressed up and went downstairs. She didn't have breakfast, instead, she just ran through the door, and locked them.

_At the NCIS building..._

Twenty minutes later, Kate showed up at the lab, so she could quickly say goodbye to Abby.

"Hey Abby!"She said, but giggled when she saw McGee and Abby kissing.

"Guys, I'm here…" She said, a bit louder. They spotted her and died of embarrassment.

"Oh, God! Kate! Sorry" Abby blushed.

"No problem. I won't tell Gibbs, don't worry" Kate whispered. Elevator doors suddenly opened and Gibbs came out.

"Tell me what?" He asked, with a Starbucks cup in his hand.

"Um, that Abby has constipation" Kate quickly said.

"Uh, yeah. Hurts so much" Abby quickly put her hand on her stomach, acting as if her stomach hurts.

"Okay then. Kate, we gotta go. DiNozzo is waiting for you" Gibbs said, gesturing with his hands to the elevator.

"Oh, I'm going "Kate says and enters the elevator.

_At the bullpen…_

"Well, hello, Katie!" Tony said as Gibbs and Kate showed up at the bullpen. She just glared at him deadly.

"No time for chit-chat! Our plane is taking off at seven!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Got it, Gibbs" Kate replied and took Tony by his arm. They both followed Gibbs. He got them in his car and drove them with his and their luggage to the airport.

_At the airport…_

They arrived at the airport.

"Okay, if you don't want to get lost in here, you should follow me" Gibbs said when they got out of the car.

"Wait, aren't they going to stop us because of our weapons?" Kate asked, hurrying behind Gibbs.

"We're federal agents, Kate" Tony added.

"Fine" She murmured. They approached the tickets man.

"We're from NCIS" Gibbs showed his badge, as well as Tony and Kate did. The man looked at the badges.

"NCIS? Never heard of it" He shrugged.

"Well, you did now" Gibbs said.

"Is that something like CSI?"He asked.

"Only if you're dyslexic" Tony sarcastically said, causing Kate to chuckle. He looked confused, so he just looked at their passports and gave them tickets.

"Have a nice flight!" The man said.

"Thank you" Kate replied.

They entered the plane and took their seats. The seats were somewhere in the middle. Kate's heart was pounding. They gave their luggage to the flight attendant and finally settled down. The pilot spoke into the microphone.

'_Passengers, this is your captain speaking. We're about to fly, so please wear your seat belts. Have a nice flight'_

When they sat down, Kate's conclusion was she's going to sit next to Tony, by the window. Gibbs is sitting across them, with a old lady. She sighed. _Damn, I got DiNozzo!_ She thought. Kate took her iPod and put her headphones in, so she could get her mind off her co-worker.

'I don't wanna miss a thing' from Aerosmith started playing. She was sitting next to Tony all alone.

It was a weird feeling. This was Tony, her co-worker. They were friends, but not that close actually. They argued all the time. She thank about what he said yesterday, when they were with Ducky.

'_We're buddies, it shouldn't be a big deal'_

She didn't think of him as a buddy. Maybe he said that just because he wanted to win the argument. And then she remembered Ducky's words about the sexual tension thing. Is it true, that they might have something?

She felt the ground was moving under her feet. They were about to take off. Her heart started beating loud again. She felt that Tony noticed, because he turned to her.

"You're afraid of flying, huh?" He asked, making her snap out of daydreaming.

"Nah" She lied, waving off with her hand.

"You are" He smiled.

"Am not" She whispered, laughing.

"Are so" He fought back.

"Yeah" She finally admitted. She felt like she was on fire because of her blushing. He said:

"I'll hold your hand, if you want. So, maybe you'll feel safer" His voice was warm, quiet, and, just, different. She was shocked by his behavior.

"Um, well… Ok" She hesitated. He took her hand and gently held it. When the plane took off, she got scared, so she squeezed his hand.

"Kate, don't worry. It'll be okay" He said. She was still irritated by the way he could be such a gentleman and a true friend sometimes, and still an annoying player. Next song played on her iPod. It was 'With or Without You' by U2. It perfectly described the situation. And her feelings right now.

She looked at Tony. He seemed so relaxed. He was still holding her hand. She looked through the window. Outside, there were clouds. So white, and beautiful. Now, she turned to look at Gibbs, afraid if he saw their hands together. He was in deep sleep already, while the old woman was still telling him a story. She closed her eyes, while listening to the song's lyrics:

'_And you give, _

_And you give yourself away._

_And you give, _

_And you give yourself away._

_I can't live,_

_With or without you._

"_I can't live,_

_With or without you.'_

She closed her eyes. Slowly, she fell asleep.

_Slowly, and then, all at once._

_At the NCIS building…_

_Lab…_

"Do you think they'll hook up there?" McGee asked.

"Of course they will!" Abby answered.

"Yeah, but, what if Gibbs finds out?" McGee said.

"Oh, the hell Gibbs and his rules!" Abby exclaimed.

"I know, I just think, what I something goes wrong? What if they get killed by those terrorists?" McGee stuttered.

"You always think the worst, Timmy" Abby said, winking to McGee.

"I know" McGee nodded.

_Tony and Kate…_

After an hour of their flight, Kate woke up. She had that horrible morning taste in her mouth. 'Chasing cars' by Snow patrol was playing on her iPod. She wrapped her arm around Tony's waist, which confused him.

"Good morning?" He said. Kate opens her eyes completely. She sees Tony next to her, so she quickly removes her arm.

"Sorry, thought you were Dwayne" She blushes.

"No problem" Tony shrugged. She notices they're still holding hands.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, stretching her arms.

"Not really. About 35 minutes till we land" He said.

"Oh. Is Gibbs awake?" She replied.

"Nah, he sleeps like in coma" Tony joked. Kate smiled.

"Okay" She leans back on her seat.

"You were talking in sleep" He added suddenly.

"I did?" Kate was surprised.

"Yup. Always something about Dwayne. So everybody on this plane think I'm Dwayne" Tony smiled.

"Wow" She said, blushing madly again.

"Yeah" He laughed. They kept quiet for a minute, avoiding eye contact.

"Can I hold your hand before we land? "Kate asked, breaking the silence. She knew she sounded quite silly after saying this.

"Sure, we're supposed to play a couple anyway" He smirked. She nodded. They held hands for a while again.

"Oh, and, here are our rings and passports" He showed her their fake wedding rings and fake passports.

"Yeah, great" She said while putting on her ring.


	43. ante meridiem!

Chapter 43

_(**Flashback**)_

'_Yeah, great' she said while putting on her ring._

* * *

_Tony and Kate…_

"Are we there yet now?" Kate asked.

"No, ten more minutes" Tony glanced at his watch. Kate groaned.

"I hope we survive the landing" Kate muttered, folding her arms.

"Kate, everything's going to be okay" He assured her. His words were so soft, but still, so forceful. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Okay" She quietly said. She took a quick look through the window. She could see the ground getting closer to them.

"It just makes you feel so small, doesn't it?" Tony interrupted her gaze.

"Huh?" She snapped out.

"I said it makes you feel so small. You see the whole earth from the plane, and you feel so small" Tony explained, smiling.

"Tony, is that from a movie? "Kate asked, laughing a little.

"Yup" he says. "_The Fault in Our Stars_" He nodded.

"Oh my God! Tony. You watched a teen drama movie?" Kate chuckled.

"Well, I had to take my seventeen year old niece to watch it. Now she thinks she'll get cancer all the time" He said. "But some things were good. But the movie is not my type"

"Yeah, right" Kate laughed. She pictured Tony taking care of kids. She snapped out of it.

"Hey, we're landing in two minutes!" He said, after lowering his eyes to his watch.

"Really?" She replied excitedly.

"Yup" he said.

_Maybe a week alone with Tony won't be that bad. _Kate thought to herself.

_At the NCIS building…_

Abby notices McGee coming out of the elevator with her Caf-Pow.

"Here's your Caf-Pow, Abby" McGee ran out of the elevator to her. He gives her the cup.

"Thank you, McGee" She said, when she took a sip.

"Hey, when are Tony and Kate landing?" McGee asked.

"It should be right… now" Abby said while turning towards a small digital clock behind her.

"Awesome" McGee said.

_Tony and Kate…_

Kate and Tony hear pilot's voice saying:

'_Hello, passengers, this is your captain speaking. Uh, we're landing soon, please keep your seatbelts on, we hope you enjoyed your flight. Have a nice day'_

"See? Everything's all right. We're going to land completely normally" Tony said as he squeezes Kate's hand. She felt a bit eerie when he squeezed her hand. She wasn't used to this feeling, especially not with him. Something she never felt, which brought back flashbacks of Tony having plague.

"Kate?" He asked while she was looking intently at him.

"Sorry. Great" She quickly snapped out.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure" She answered, still looking at him dreamily.

"Well, why are you looking at me like that" He said.

"Oh, sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts" She said, blushing very soon.

"No problem" He smiled nonchalantly, like he always does.

They both felt the plane touching the ground. She looked through the window and saw an airport with so much people there. The plane finally stopped. The captain said something, but Kate didn't hear him. She felt Tony's hand depart from hers.

"We're here" She smiled.

"Yeah" Tony smiled back, which made her feel like melting.

_What the heck? Shake that feeling off this moment Caitlin!_ Kate thought and her smile quickly vanished. She looked at Gibbs' direction. He was waking up now. _Thank God!_ Kate thought. She didn't want him to be suspicious about Tony and her after they held hands.

"Good morning" Gibbs murmured, still yawning.

"Actually, late _ante meridiem_, boss" Tony said as he got up. Gibbs shot him his famous glare.

"French for what?" Gibbs asked.

"Latin. Morning" Tony grinned at his not-so-happy boss.

"How's Kate?" Gibbs asked, not seeing Kate behind Tony.

"She's fine. I convinced her somehow that everything's alright" Tony replied, while putting his jacket on.

"You drugged her?" Gibbs joked. Tony smirked in response.

"Ha. Funny" Tony managed to say.

They took their luggage and got out of the plane. Gibbs didn't carry any luggage, actually, which wasn't that surprising, though. He brought a plastic bag with a shirt and pants in it. There was a big sign near the plane that had _'Rental cars' _written on it. Gibbs took one of the cars in the display and opened the trunk.

"Kate, DiNozzo, get your butts over here and help me with your luggage!" Gibbs yelled at the two of them.

"Well that was rude" Tony whispered to Kate. She chuckled.

"NOW!" Gibbs exclaimed. Kate and Tony showed up with their luggage next to Gibbs in two seconds. He smiled a little.

"I love yelling at people" Gibbs whispered, but Tony heard him.

"Yeah, I can see that" Tony mockingly said as he pretended to unplug his ears.

"Did I ask you a question, DiNozzo?" Gibbs raised his voice, sounding annoyed.

"Um, no boss" Tony stuttered, regretting his joke.

"Good" Gibbs said, and turned back to the trunk.

"Can we get in now?" Kate asked, hoping Gibbs will not chop her head off because of the question.

"Sure thing. I'm done already" Gibbs said and closed the trunk. Kate let out a relief sigh.

"Okay" Kate said and opened the car doors. She was followed by Tony.

"Alright, you two, in the back" Gibbs said, gesturing to the back seats.

"Why?" Kate asked. Gibbs turned to her.

"Because I said so!" He blurted out.

"Okay" Kate squealed.


	44. Let's check in

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry if Kate was OOC a bit. REVIEW, please!**

* * *

Chapter 44

_Kate and Tony..._

Tony, Kate and Gibbs are driving to the hotel. The ride was very quiet.

Gibbs parked the car. Kate and Tony both got out of the car, but on the separate sides.

"Okay, let's check in" Gibbs said and opened the trunk to get the luggage out. Tony and Gibbs took care of the luggage, and Kate was checking out the hotel. Tony took his suitcase and approached Kate behind her back.

"How does it look?" He whispered, which made her gasp.

"It's okay, but it's not five stars really" Kate replied.

"Well, that's too bad. Tony, carry Kate's luggage" Gibbs appeared behind them.

"Why would I carry her luggage?"Tony whined. Gibbs gave him the do-it-or-I-will-fire-you look, so Tony took it and mumbled something under his breath.

They entered the hotel and looked around a bit. Gibbs left Kate and Tony to look around, while he approached the reception.

"Excuse me, I'd like to check in" Gibbs said politely with a smile, which seemed shocking.

"Yes, of course. Your name, please?" A woman replied, smiling at him too.

"Daniel Jones" Gibbs said confidently.

"Yes, you're staying for the night. Enjoy your time here, here's your key" The woman typed something into her computer and handed him the room key.

"Thanks" Gibbs nodded and turned towards Kate and Tony. He came closer to them.

"Come on, we got to be moving. You should check in too" Gibbs said.

"On it, boss" Tony said, half whispering. Kate and Tony went over to reception too.

"Ooh, she's a hottie!" Tony whispered in Kate's ear, which earned him a hit in the ribs. He winced in pain.

"Don't try anything stupid" Kate hissed.

"Whatever you say" Tony said, still holding his ribs.

"How can I help you, sir?" The receptionist smiled at Tony, checking him out.

"We would like to check in" Tony replied, smiling.

"Looks like we have lots of guests today" She giggled, and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Our names are…" Tony started, but Kate quickly cut him off.

"Emma and Mark Bell" Kate said coldly.

"Okay" The receptionist said and quickly typed something into the computer. Tony just glared at Kate.

"Yes, here's your room key" She said and handed Kate the key.

"Thank you" Kate said, and pulled the confused Tony by his arm.

"Kate, what the hell was that for?" Tony whispered, looking intently at her.

"She was flirting with you, Tony!" Kate hissed.

"Jealous, much, Katie?" Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows. That earned him another elbowing.

"Okay, you're not" He grimaced, holding his arm in pain. She rolled her eyes.

"You could have just blown our cover away!" Kate said angrily and pushed the button on the elevator.

"Sorry" Tony shrugged. Kate just glanced at him and entered the elevator. He followed her. After a short and quiet ride they appeared on the second floor. Their apartment right in front of the elevator. Tony approached the doors and took his key out.

"Hey, where's Gibbs?" Kate asked, looking around the hallway.

"Relax, Katie. He's probably down there, enjoying free coffee" Tony jokingly said and laughed. He finally unlocked the door of their apartment. Before he could come in, he saw Gibbs glaring at him. Tony jumped in shock. So did Kate.

"Boss, what… are… you… do…doing… here?" Tony stuttered between long breaths.

"Just wanted to make sure you come here as fast as you can" Gibbs said calmly.

"But… how did you…?" Tony asked, but wasn't able to finish because of Gibbs' fast head slap.

"None of your business, DiNozzo" Gibbs interrupted. Kate and Tony finally stepped into their apartment. It was looking like any other hotel room.

"Okay, you two. I'm leaving you alone, now. I'll be back in my apartment if you need something" Gibbs said and walked out, which surprised both Kate and Tony. They exchanged confused looks.

"Okay, Tony. I'm going to unpack and you… whatever" Kate waved off with her hand and headed to the bedroom.

"Okay" Tony yelled to Kate, who was in the bedroom already. Kate walked into the room and gasped when she saw a king-sized double bed. _I am NOT sleeping with DiNozzo!_ She thought.

Ooh, nice bed" Tony's voice suddenly appeared near her ear, making her slightly jump.

"Idiot! You scared the hell out of me!" Kate blurted out.

"Sorry" Tony said and jumped on the bed.

"Tony, I am NOT sleeping with you in the same bed!" Kate yelled angrily.

"But, why? It will be comfier" Tony rolled on the bed a few times, tapping one side of it. Kate sighed.

"I'm going to take a shower, Tony" Kate announced.

"Mind if I join you?" Tony smirked evilly. She shot him a death glare and slammed the bathroom doors behind her.


	45. Oops

**AN: Hello everybody! I hope you liked the previous chapters, but these are going to be smokin' awesome! REVIEW! Enjoy now.**

**Spoiler alert: Several ****occasions taken from the "Minimum Security" episode. You all know how "smooth" this episode is. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 45

Kate walked out of the shower, with a towel around her body. She came into the bedroom, spotting Tony asleep on the bed. The scene made her smile. She quietly took her clothes and got changed in the bathroom.

After five minutes, she walked into the bedroom again. Tony was now awake, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"It's your turn now" Kate said out of the blue.

"Oh, okay" Tony nodded and walked in to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Kate sighed and sat on the couch. She turned the TV on. _Love actually _just started.

"Well this should be interesting enough" Kate murmured under her breath.

_15 minutes later…_

Tony got out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist. He didn't notice Kate in the living room, so he just continued to the bedroom where he got changed.

"Hey, Katie, whatcha' watching?" Tony appeared behind her, making her gasp for the who knows which time. She slowly turned to him and sighed.

"_Love actually_. Wanna watch?" Kate asked hoping someone would provide her company.

"Sure. I love chick-flicks" Tony sarcastically replied and hopped on the couch next to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Do we have some snacks?" Kate questioned, rubbing her tummy.

"Yeah, I think we've got some pop-corn" Tony nodded and turned to the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm gonna get those. You want some too?" Kate asked waving with a pop-corn bag.

"Sure, I haven't eaten the whole day" Tony said. He received a glare from Kate.

"Well, then I'll make real food, this way you're still going to be hungry" Kate finally said.

"Oh, but I wanted pop-corn!" Tony turned towards her, making a sweet, innocent puppy look. Kate sighed.

"Fine. Pop-corn, it is" Kate said and took a bowl that was on the table. She poured the pop-corn in to the bowl and sat next to Tony again.

"Yay" Tony whispered, grinning. Kate took a few pop-corns and brought them to her mouth, while Tony, took a handful of them. And his hands were slightly bigger than normal hands.

"Hey! You're going to eat it all!" Kate whined, poking Tony in the shoulder.

"God, Kate! It's not my fault that you eat like a mouse!" Tony muttered. Kate groaned.

"Fine, but please, don't eat like it's the Doomsday!" Kate exclaimed, folding her arms, turning to the TV screen. They stayed quiet for a while. Tony broke the silence:

"Hey, I just love how this guy tries to win this girl" Kate nodded in agreement, still looking at the screen.

"Yeah, he's just so shy" Kate added, and took a handful of pop-corn.

"Now you did it!" Tony said accusingly, pointing to Kate.

"Did what?" Kate asked.

"You took more pop-corn than needed" Tony flashed an evil grin.

"Did not" Kate said.

"Did too" Tony argued.

"Did not" Kate continued, now smiling.

"Did. Too!" Tony fought back, and she sighed.

"Okay, you won this one" Kate said, laughing a bit.

"Thank you" Tony said and took more of the pop-corn.

_An hour later…_

The pop-corn bowl was now empty, only left with traces of salt. Tony was still watching the movie. He turned to Kate. He found her asleep.

"How cute" He grinned and turned back to the screen. Her head slightly tilted. After a few minutes, it slowly fell on Tony's shoulder. It didn't bother him. She slept on his shoulder on the plane. End credits rolled, and he slowly got up, leaving Kate to fall on the couch, where he was sitting.

She made a sound that seemed like mumbling, but only moved to the fetal position and continued sleeping. Tony turned the TV off, making the room completely silent. He grabbed a blanket that was near Kate's head, and spread it all over her. She wiggled and then turned to the other side. Tony smiled to himself, and walked into the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

_At five A.M. …_

Tony rolled over a few times in his bed, mumbling things. He turned to the other side. He slowly opened his eyes, but then widened them quickly, in horror. Next to him, in his bed, on pillow that was supposed to be Kate's, was a big, green iguana. Tony screamed and jumped out of the bed taking his gun. It was loud enough for Kate and Gibbs to hear him.

"HALT!" Tony yelled, pointing the gun at the iguana, which didn't move. Kate and Gibbs soon appeared at the room's door, both with guns pointing at Tony's bed. They were both trying to breathe because of all that running.

It didn't take Gibbs too long to realize that Tony was panicking for nothing. But, when he looked at Tony, his eyes literally shrunk. Tony was apparently sleeping naked. Kate looked at Tony too. She was shocked and kind off amused. She smiled, winking at him.

Tony blushed, quickly picking up a chair next to him. Kate chuckled a bit, not knowing how much she and Tony pissed Gibbs off. Gibbs, in disgust murmured:

"I've got to get some coffee" And he walked out, slamming the door behind him. Kate just grinned at Tony, who was feeling currently like the ground was opening under him.

"KATE, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" Gibbs' shouting was heard from the outside.

"Uh, coming Gibbs!" Kate said innocently and ran out of the room, waving at Tony. It made him blush even more. Tony quickly dressed up, with his mind racing, and his thoughts tied in knots. He stormed out, looking for Kate and Gibbs.

The doors of the apartment were open, so he guessed they're at Gibbs' place. He ran out of the apartment, closing the door behind him recklessly. He ran into Gibbs' apartment. He sighed a relief sigh, when he saw Kate alive with all her body parts. When she saw Tony, she giggled. The thought of naked Tony made her laugh to death.

"Come over here, DiNozzo. Abby's on the screen, she maybe has something" Gibbs said, and Tony showed up in front of the screen.


	46. Memories triggered

**AN: Hey! Sorry for not updating, I was busy and had writer's block at the same time. :P Enjoy this chapter! REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 46

„Got anything, Abbs? " Gibbs asked, folding his arms casually.

_'Not really. All's the same'_

„Then why are you calling us? " Gibbs questioned, while his irritation was growing.

_'Well, it's something about the Director Morrow, actually'_

„What? " Gibbs said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

_You remember his joke, about a month ago, how he'll retire?'_

"Yeah" Gibbs said, with concern. The way Abby was acting right now never really brought anything good.

'_Well, he kind of did retire'_

"WHAT?" Gibbs, Kate and Tony said at the same time, shocked by Abby's news.

'_Yeah'_

"W… How… WHY?" Gibbs exclaimed angrily.

'_He said that he got a new offer, and he's very sorry to tell you like this'_

"Dammit" Gibbs hissed to himself.

"Who's the new director?" Kate threw herself into the conversation.

'_Oh, I heard that it's a female'_

"Ooh" Tony said teasingly and Kate elbowed him.

'_She's about fifty, Tony'_

"Oh" Tony slouched and turned away, making Kate and Abby chuckle.

'_Her name is Jennifer Shepherd' _

"JENNY?" Gibbs yelled in confusion.

"Wait, you know her?" Kate asked, worried for Gibbs.

"Gotta go, Abbs" Gibbs turned off the screen and ran out of the room.

"Hey!" Kate cried, but there was no response.

"I'm going after him" Tony said and ran out after Gibbs, leaving Kate alone.

He found his boss, sitting outside of the room, on the floor.

"Who is she?" Tony gently said as he sat by Gibbs. Gibbs looked at him, willing to slap him, but he passed it this time. He sighed, deeply.

"Jenny… I…. We had a thing" Gibbs finally said, making Tony slightly gasp. Tony wasn't used to seeing Gibbs like this.

"You were…?" Tony asked, not being able to finish.

"Yeah, Tony. We were co-workers. I hoped we'll never see each other again" Gibbs said, showing his irritation clearly.

"Why?" Tony continued, hoping he'll drain enough information to understand.

"Because, it wasn't supposed to happen, Tony" Gibbs sighed, turning back to Tony.

"Never is, boss" Tony replied, patting his shoulder. Gibbs glared at him for a while.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Gibbs asked and folded his arms.

"Nothing" Tony said in confusion.

"See? That's why I'm starting to think this mission will end up badly" Gibbs' voice was deeper, stronger.

"What? Oh, you think Kate and I will…?" Tony asked, grinning.

"Yeah, genius. What are you smiling about?" Gibbs retorted, trying to figure out Tony's face expression. He studied his face, but he didn't seem to get anything.

"Boss, I'm not that good" Tony said, still smiling at Gibbs. After a few seconds, Tony rubbed his head because of Gibbs' hard slap.

"I was kidding, you know?" He hissed, still rubbing his head in pain.

"I know. I just didn't do it for a while" Gibbs smiled, which was weird, again.

"Right. Just so you know I'll NEVER have a thing with Kate" Tony assured Gibbs and slowly got up.

"Oh, I know. Let's go back to Kate" Gibbs said and gestured to the door.

Tony nodded in agreement and smiled. He liked how Gibbs was sometimes a replacement for his father. They walked into Gibbs' apartment again, where they found Kate pacing across the room.

"Whatcha thinking of, Kate?" Tony said, making Kate quickly step backwards and pant.

"DiNozzo!" Kate hissed at Tony and hit him in the shoulder meekly. Tony grinned at her.

"Come on, Katie. You can do better" Tony teased. Gibbs was looking at them with annoyance but some sort of joy too.

"Oh, I can DiNozzo. This was a warning" Kate slightly smiled and turned back to Gibbs.

"Meow!" Tony growled, which caused Gibbs and Kate to turn around, raising their eyebrows questionably.

_They'll probably still flirt when I'm dead_ Gibbs thought and smiled to himself, thinking they'll never develop a real relationship.

"Tony, get your butt over here so we can finish this as soon as possible" Kate retorted and turned back to Gibbs.

"Okay" Tony said and dragged himself next to Kate. Gibbs turned on the screen. Two bracelets showed up on the screen in 3D, turning around over and over.

"These are your GPS bracelets. They help us track you down" Gibbs said, pointing to the screen.

"Great" Tony replied, looking at the screen amusingly.

"Yeah, they're really good" Kate agreed. Tony and Kate exchanged looks.

"Okay, they're at my desk drawer; I'll get them for you later. Tony, you need to go down to check if those terrorists arrived yet" Gibbs ordered and sat by his desk.

"Got it" Both Tony and Kate said and quickly walked out of the room.

"Did I say both of you?" Gibbs asked loudly, and they turned back to him, trying to find an excuse.

"Well, um… You didn't say NOT both of us, right?" Kate stuttered and smiled angel-like.

"Um, yeah. She's kind of gotta a point right there, boss" Tony tried to help. She nodded.

"Well, I'm saying it now. Tony, go down there, Kate you stay with me" Gibbs said, surprised by their sudden resistance.

"Got it, boss!" Tony exclaimed and showed him a thumb up. He slammed the door behind. Kate was left confused.

"W… Do you mind if I ask how can he…?" Kate started, but Gibbs easily cut her off.

"Yeah" Gibbs said sharply without even looking at her.

_Great. Now he'll think I have a thing for Tony._ Kate thought and sighed.

_Tony…_

Tony arrived at the lobby, looking around. He was still getting used to the hotel. He glanced at his watch for a second. It was showing seven A.M. Tony sighed, and walked into the Refectory and looked around. There were no people who matched Gibbs' description. _Gibbs is going to kill me. _Tony thought. He went back to the elevator.

_Kate and Gibbs…_

Kate dropped a file. Again. She was being clumsy when nervous. Gibbs lifted his head and took off his glasses.

"Is there a problem Kate?" He asked calmly, looking at her.

"Um, no, no. I haven't eaten my breakfast yet, so… you know" She stuttered and nervously smiled.

"Okay, then. As soon as DiNozzo comes back, you two will go for the breakfast" Gibbs said.

Kate sighed, relieved that Gibbs is letting her even look at Tony right now. _You just had to wink at him._ Kate thought to herself. The whole morning came back to her, when she saw Tony. She chuckled when she remembered seeing him like that.

"Got anything you want to share, Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"No, no" Kate replied.

"Okay" Gibbs nodded and turned back to one of his files. Tony arrived at the door, with his back slouched.

"Boss, no sign of them. I looked everywhere" Tony said.

"Great. What now?" Kate said and sat on a chair.

"Now, you go grab something to eat, and I stay here" Gibbs replied.

"Wait, why don't you go with us?" Kate asked, looking at Gibbs confusedly.

"Because, those guys know me. If they see me, I'll blow your cover. They don't know you guys. Now, go" Gibbs explained and stretched as he got up from his chair.

"Okay, boss. But we need to go back to our apartment" Tony said.

"Yeah, we haven't brushed our teeth" Kate added.

"Not to forget showering" Tony brought up.

"Okay, I get it" Gibbs interrupted.

"Well, see you later, boss" Tony said and closed the door behind him.

"Bye, Gibbs" Kate said and walked out, leaving Gibbs all alone now. He sighed.

"This will be very interesting" He whispered to himself, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

**AN: How did you like it? I know, Gibbs was OOC a bit, but, had to do it! Hope you liked it, REVIEW!**


	47. Something new

Chapter 47

Tony and Kate hurried to the elevator. It was 7.30 A.M. They got into the elevator, and rode in silence. Both of them were thinking about this awkward morning and Gibbs. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. They continued to the cafeteria and took a seat by a table next to the windows.

„Nice view"Kate finally said. Tony nodded. He suddenly started humming _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing_. Kate noticed.

„You like that song? " Kate asked.

„Yup. There's lots about me you don't know Katie"Tony said and flashed her a grin. She smiled.

„And a lot of things you don't know about me, Tony"She said and leaned on her elbow.

„Oh yeah? " Tony said teasingly and folded his arms.

„Bring it on"Kate whispered.

„Actually, I do know lots of things. For an example, I know you felt like blushing when I hummed I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing, because it's your favorite song"Tony said in one breath. He leaned back in his chair, smiling. Kate felt her cheeks were on fire.

"See?" Tony said evilly. The waiter approached their table, which probably saved them from awkward silence.

"Good morning. Would you like anything to order?" The waiter asked politely, which was very typical for hotels.

"Yeah, I'll take a Greek salad, please" Kate smiled at him.

"Okay. And for you sir?" He now turned to Tony, still smiling.

"I'll take a ham sandwich" Tony replied looking up at the waiter.

"Great. Anything you would like to drink?" He asked, turning to Kate again.

"Uh, just water" Kate answered.

"Well, okay then. You, sir?" He said to Tony.

"I'll take Sprite" Tony said back to him.

"Okay. Is that it?" He asked both of them.

"Yeah" Tony nodded. The waiter now walked away.

"Tony, you should really watch what you eat" Kate suddenly said.

"I'm just fine with what I eat" Tony assured her and folded his arms.

"Well, you just ordered a big ham sandwich and a Sprite can" Kate continued.

"Katie. Live a little!" Tony whispered as he leaned a little closer.

"Yeah, DiNozzo. I live today, but tomorrow, I get lung cancer" Kate retorted.

"Oh, come on! One can of Sprite and a little ham can't get you lung cancer" Tony said.

"Fine" Kate rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Enjoy your meals" The waiter appeared with their orders, placing them on the table.

"Thank you" Kate said to the waiter and began her meal.

"So, Kate" Tony murmured with his mouth full.

"Must you talk with your full?" Kate said sarcastically.

"No" Tony said with his mouth still full. A smile grew on his face. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her salad.

"Well, I'm done" Kate said and pushed away her half-eaten salad.

"You're not gonna eat that?" Tony asked and swallowed the last bite of his sandwich.

"No. Not hungry anymore" Kate assured him and folded her arms quickly.

"Really?" Tony asked, looking at her questionably.

"Yeah, Tony. Why is that so weird?" Kate said, lifting her voice a bit.

"Nothing. Shall we go upstairs?" Tony asked.

"But, we haven't found those terrorists yet" Kate replied, looking around her.

"Well, let's look around then a bit, so we'll see if we find them" Tony suggested.

"Oh, Okay then" Kate agreed and got up from her chair.

_At the NCIS building…_

Abby was playing _Tetris_ for the who knows which time when McGee walked in.

"Oh, McGee!" She ran to him and hugged him.

"Morning, Abby. I brought you Caff-Pow!" McGee enthusiastically said and handed her the Caff-Pow.

"Oh, thank you, Timmy" She snuggled by his chest and took the Caff-Pow.

"How are our Special Agents?" McGee asked.

"Oh, well, I think something's wrong" Abby separated from McGee, looking guilty-like.

"Why?" McGee continued to ask.

"Well, Gibbs reacted really weird when I said we're getting Jennifer for the Director" Abby explained.

"Why would he? You don't think they know each other, right?" McGee said. Abby didn't respond. She just made a grimace.

"ABBY! They know each other?" McGee hissed.

"Yeah" Abby nodded sadly.

"Oh My God. How do you know that?" McGee asked.

"I kind of did a little research and found out that they were together undercover in Paris" Abby said.

"Wow. Wait. That's why Gibbs is haunting Kate and Tony in that hotel! He thinks they'll do the same?" McGee said in shock.

"I think he does. And I agree with him" Abby said, and grinned.

"Yeah, me too" McGee bowed his head.

"I really hope they will. I mean, I made a video about them! Music video, McGee!" Abby whined. McGee chuckled a bit.

"Excuse me, where can I find the NCIS Special Agents?" A female voice appeared. They both gasped and turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" Abby was first to speak. McGee just gulped.

"Well, I am Jennifer Shepherd, and I think you know what I'm doing here" She introduced herself. Abby blushed, which was weird for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um, the rest of the team is undercover, but Special Agent Gibbs will be back tomorrow morning" Abby responded. Jenny nodded, trying to hide the shock as much as possible. She wasn't informed about who's on the team.

She could never forget that name. And that night, off course. That mission changed both of their lives. She was hoping he'll call back. But, she gave up when she convinced herself that Special Agents do not keep their relationships going.

"Oh. Can you excuse me for a moment, please?" Her voice was gentle, Abby noticed. She sounded slightly British.

"I knew it! They had a thing" Abby whispered to McGee.

"Wow, I wonder what will happen with Kate and Tony then" McGee said.

Abby looked at him, shocked, but excited also.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this chapter was a bit boring, sorry about that. But, anyways, the next chapters will be better, I promise! REVIEW, please! **

***SPOILER ALERT!***

**Gibbs' feelings are flooding back? Are they stopping him from doing the right thing?**

**FIND OUT!**


	48. A lazy day

Chapter 48

After having a long argument with Gibbs about not finding the terrorists, Kate and ony came back to their apartment, glad they're alive with all of their body parts on their places.

„Gosh, I thought Gibbs is gonna kill us"Kate said as she sat on the couch.

„Yeah, me too" Tony agreed and sat by her.

„What time is it?" Kate asked, turning to Tony.

„It's... 10 A.M." Tony glanced at his watch.

„So, what are we gonna do now? " Kate asked.

„Watch a movie? " Tony suggested.

„Okay, but which one? " Kate said and got up from the couch.

„Please, James Bond! I want to watch it so bad"Tony pleaded, while giving Kate the puppy look.

„Fine, we'll watch James Bond then "Kate sighed and stumbled on the couch again. Tony inserted a disc into the DVD player and the movie started.

_At the NCIS building…_

Jenny looked around for a while, and finally found her place. She opened the doors where _'Director' _was written. The room looked like a typical office. She sat by her desk and unpacked.

"I could get used to this" Jenny said and smiled. She couldn't help but think about Gibbs again. Suddenly the phone rang.

"NCIS' Director's office" She picked up.

'_Jenny?'_

"Jethro?" She said, trying to remain calm and professional.

'_Um, I just called to say that I'll be back tonight to help Abby and McGee'_

"Oh, okay, then. Well, goodbye" She said quickly and hung up. She sighed.

_Tony and Kate…_

Kate and Tony are still watching the movie.

"Tony, that was so unreal!" Kate yelled for the hundredth time. Tony groaned.

"KATE! Please. It's a movie. Everything is unreal!" He yelled.

"I know, but still" Kate whined. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well the end credits are about to roll" Tony said.

"Okay" Kate said and leaned on his shoulder. She looked up and he looked at her. It looked like she was asking for approval.

"Sure" He said, answering the question she didn't ask. She leaned back on his shoulder, feeling a little embarrassed. They sat like that for a minute, and Kate fell asleep like that. She was tired because of the hard day. Well, yesterday wasn't good either.

**(AN: **_**Never let me go-Florence+ the Machine **_**plays.)**

_Gibbs…_

Gibbs is sitting at his desk thinking about Jenny and Paris. Everything happened so fast. He hated himself for never calling. For never saying he's alive and okay. Never did he think they would meet again. Neither did her.

Then he remembered Kate and Tony. He would always deny there's something about them. And he liked it that way. Denying. Because, he thinks the same thing will happen to them as to him and Jenny. When he looks at Tony, he sees young Jethro. He sees himself.

And Kate, she's like his daughter. If Tony would hurt her, whom he thinks he will, he would break Tony's bones, one by one.

And then, it struck him. What if they're doing something right now? _Not while I'm here_ He thought and ran out of his apartment. He almost broke the door of their apartment. When he came in, he saw Tony and Kate head to head, and went furious.

"DiNozzo!" He hissed angrily. Tony turned around, while Kate still on his shoulder.

"Shh!" Tony shushed him.

"Don't you shush me, DiNozzo!" He nearly yelled.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, in a whispering tone.

"What's wrong? You're trying to do it with Kate, that's what's wrong!" Gibbs nearly yelled.

"I'm not trying to do it with her!" Tony said.

"Who's trying what?" Kate murmured sleepily.

"Nothing, Kate, nothing. Go back to sleep" Gibbs sighed and walked out.

"Well, that was weird" Tony added.

"Yup" Kate agreed and stretched her arms. They were quiet for a while, but Tony broke the silence.

"Hey, it's lunch time, want me to make something or we're going to cafeteria?" Tony asked, looking at his watch.

"We'll go out later" She got up and went to the bathroom. Tony sighed and went to the bedroom to take his laptop.

_15 minutes later…_

Kate walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in her towel, as usual. She came into the bedroom.

"I'll be going now" Tony said when he saw her. He smiled, making Kate blush. Now the mild smile turned into a huge grin on his face, with a wink.

"Tony, out" Kate hissed.

"Okay, okay" Tony said and turned off his laptop. He walked out. Kate just rolled her eyes and got changed. She stepped out of the room and sat on the couch again.

"Do you think Gibbs is too obsessed with the Director thing too?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, kind of. But he has a reason" Tony replied, and sat next to her.

"What do you mean?" Kate questioned.

"Well, he told me this secret" Tony whispered to her.

"What secret?" Kate was persistent. Tony sighed.

**(AN: **_**The reason -Hoobastank**_** plays)**

"Well, he and the Director had a thing" Tony finally said.

"Morrow and Gibbs?" Kate said in shock.

"NO! I meant Jennifer and Gibbs" Tony kept whispering.

"Oh. Wow" Kate said.

"Yeah, but now he's obsessed with us, because he think we'll make the same mistake" Tony explained. Kate's pupils widened. _Oh my God, what if something does happen._ Kate thought.

"He's crazy" was all Kate could say.

"I know" Tony said with a chuckle. He smiled. They stayed awkwardly silent for a few seconds.

"Well, do you want to take a walk around the hotel, or get some food?" Tony suggested and got up.

"Yeah, sure. Let me get changed" Kate said and went to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Tony sighed.

_Five minutes later…_

"Kate, you ready?" Tony asked.

"Yeah!" She yelled before opening the door. She stepped out of the room and Tony gasped. She was wearing a short green lace dress.

"Wow, Kate… Amazing" Tony barely said, with his eyes fixated on her dress. He loved when she was wearing green. It suits her well.

"Thank you" Kate said and blushed again. Lately, she's been blushing a lot.

"i guess we can grab dinner, then" Tony said, still not taking his eyes off Kate.

"Sure. Tony, it's not nice to stare" Kate said. Tony shook his head and got out of the amaze.

"Sorry. Just…so…" Tony looked again in the dress. Kate punched him in the arm.

"Okay, not looking anymore" Tony held his arm in pain. She smiled. Tony opened the door for her and got out. Someone bumped into them.

"Hey, watch where you're going… boss?" Tony said as he looked up to see his boss' angry face.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We were going out for dinner" Tony said in a high-pitched tone.

"Oh, fine. I'm leaving now. When I get to NCIS headquarters, I'll call you two, okay?" He said and looked at Kate.

"Okay" Kate and Tony said at the same time.

"Nice dress, Kate" Gibbs added and walked away.

Tony and Kate exchanged confused looks.

* * *

**AN: I know, this one was a bit boring too, sorry about that. But soon enough, you'll be grabbing tissues, it's getting emotional. This is the part where the story becomes dramatic. By the way, those two Author Notes in the middle of the story, that's the soundtrack. Every time you see a soundtrack in my story, open a new tab and play that song on YouTube. It's more realistic that way ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	49. You can bet on it

**AN: Hey! This chapter is mainly Jibbs, but has TATE, too don't worry. Oops, Spoiler Alert! :o Thank you, Bdn2372, for the review. Hahha, Yeah, I get your point. Well, that is Gibbs.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and if you like it REVIEW!**

**Now, read.**

* * *

Chapter 49

Tony and Kate came back from their dinner. It was nine P.M. As soon as they came in, Kate slipped on the couch, exhausted of walking.

"My shoes are killing me" Kate whined as she kicked her shoes off and rubbed her sore feet.

"Want me to massage them?" Tony said. Kate answered easily with a death glare, so he slowly backed off.

"Okay. I'm going to bed, Katie. You join me when you feel like it" Tony said with a wink. Kate groaned at him.

"I totally forgot we're sharing a bed" She muttered under her breath, crossing her arms grumpily.

"I heard that!" Tony said before he stepped in the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Kate sighed, but smiling.

_At the NCIS building…_

The elevator doors dinged and a man walked out. A man we all know very well. Gibbs. He dropped his bag on the floor and looked at the stairs. He sighed, knowing he has to do it.

Gibbs went up the stairs. But, every step he made seemed to get heavier. What seemed like ages, were seconds.

Finally, he found himself in front of Director's office, confused and scared. He wasn't used to this feeling. At last, he knocked softly on the door. He was getting more anxious.

'_Come in!' _was heard behind the door. His breathing went fast again. He put his hand on the door knob, and finally opened them. He stood there, frozen. She was in a very similar pose, too. They just stared at each other, for a few minutes.

Jenny could feel her eyes welling up with tears, but she turned away. Everything got back to her in flashbacks.

'_Special Agent Gibbs, can you come here for a minute?' A man said. Gibbs lifted his head quickly and got up._

'_Yes, sir?' He marched._

'_We need to track down two drug dealers from Russia. I'll need you on an undercover mission' He explained. Gibbs grinned._

'_Great, sir!' Gibbs responded._

'_Hold on, kid. I need you to take this serious. It's dangerous, and you're one of my best agents' He stopped him._

'_Sir, when did I let you down?' Gibbs smirked. The man rolled his eyes._

'_You're going with another agent' He said._

'_Really, who?' _

'_Jennifer Shepherd' He said. A young woman appeared behind him._

'_Hello' she said and shook hands with Gibbs._

'_Nice to meet you' He said._

"So many years…" She quietly said, still refusing to look at him.

"Jenny, I'm sorry…" Gibbs started, feeling his heart tightened.

"Don't call me Jenny, please" She cut him off sharply.

"I know, I made a mistake" He said and stepped closer to her. She got up from her chair +, so they were facing each other.

"And what was the mistake? Being with me? I knew it. I was a fool to realize it by then" She sat down in her chair angrily.

"No, Jenny! I meant, not calling, not letting you know anything. We were co-workers, it wasn't supposed to happen" Gibbs' voice tone went nearly silent as he said those words.

"Yes, I know. But it happened. I thought you loved me. I guess I was always just another one-night stand" She hissed, turning her face away from his. He bent over, closer to her. He grabbed her hand. She felt herself shivering at his touch.

"No, Jenny. You were special. You still are. What we had… no one had" Gibbs said as he squeezed her hand. A tear slowly rolled down her face. She turned back to him.

"Jethro…" She said weakly. Gibbs put his finger on her lips.

"Jenny… Listen to me. After you, I didn't move on. I didn't want to. Yeah, I had another wife, and we had a kid, but they were killed. And then, I refused feeling anything. I wanted to call you, but I couldn't. I tried some very stupid things, and done some I'll regret till the rest of my life. But you, I'll never regret knowing you. Or loving you" Gibbs finished his speech. Now, a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't cry" He said softly and wiped her tears off. She smiled.

"I never stopped loving you, Jethro" She whispered and leant closer to him.

"Neither did I stop loving you" Gibbs whispered back and kissed her softly on the lips. They separated after a few seconds.

"Jethro" Jenny said gently.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking her in the eyes.

"Lock the doors" She said and winked to him. He grinned.

"Okay" Gibbs said and went over to lock the door.

"Safe now?" She asked.

"You can bet on it" He said and smiled.

**(AN: **_**True-Spandau Ballet**_** plays)**

_Tony and Kate…_

Kate decided to go to sleep. Even though the thought of sleeping next to Tony made her twitch, something was making her stay with him for a night. _Kate Todd, you're not sleeping with him! _ She thought, but still went to the bedroom, where she found Tony already in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey" She said awkwardly and smiled.

"Oh, hey. Thought you already fell asleep back there" Tony said as he noticed her there.

"Well, I'll just get changed" She said. Then she remembered: She has to dress up here!

"Okay. Don't worry, won't look" He said and rolled on the other side.

She was stunned by his sudden respect for her… well… personal space. She took her long sleeved pajamas and put them on the bed, after un-zipping the dress.

The dress fell to the floor, leaving her in underwear. She checked if Tony was looking. He wasn't, so she continued quickly. She put her pajamas on and picked up the dress.

"Okay, I'm done" She said and folded the dress on the chair. He rolled over to see her. He smirked.

"Nice pajamas" He muttered.

"Disappointed, much, DiNozzo?" Kate said sarcastically. When she heard what she said, she slapped herself.

"I'm going to brush my teeth" Kate said quickly and ran into the bathroom. She sighed. _Really? You had to say that? No he'll get thoughts._ Kate thought to herself. She groaned silently and took her tooth-brush.

After brushing her teeth, she brushed her hair and finally walked out. She turned off the lights, leaving the apartment completely silent and dark. She slid into the bed, trying to get as far from Tony as she could.

"'Night" Tony whispered.

"'Night" Kate whispered back.

She started brainstorming again.

_Why? Gosh, he's just playing mind games with you, Kate. No he's not! Ugh, I hate myself. And him too. Focus. Mind games, that's all. Abby apparently joined him. God, just fall asleep already! _Kate thought.

"Kate?" Tony's voice woke her up from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She replied, turning to face him.

"You really have to stop thinking out-loud" Tony grinned, even though she couldn't see it. He could see her blushing furiously. He burst out in laugh, so did she.

She fell asleep very soon after that.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, enjoy the happy parts while you can. Sad and dramatic is coming soon!**

**(Spoilers for 52nd and 53rd chapter!)**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE!**


	50. Abby

**AN: Hope you like this one! REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 50

_Kate and Tony..._

Kate woke up, finally feeling fresh and rested. It took her a few seconds to realize in which pose she currently was: Tony with his arm over her upper part of her body, and her legs tangled between his.

"DiNozzo!" She hissed frantically, not caring about waking him up.

"Hmm?" Tony muttered with his eyes still closed.

"Get your arm off me!" Kate yelled, which resulted in Tony jumping out of the bed quickly.

"Sorry" Tony said and rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell was your arm looking at my side?" Kate continued.

"Sorry, force of habit" Tony defended himself.

"I'll give you force…" She muttered.

"Well, let me make that up for you. I'll make us breakfast, okay?" Tony said as he put on his shirt. Kate turned to face him.

"You, cooking?" Kate asked, trying not to laugh.

"Katie. As I said, there's lot about me you don't know" Tony winked at her. She smirked as a reply.

"Fine. I'll go shower" She said and walked into the bathroom.

_At Abby's house…_

'_Let her go, Ari!' Gibbs yelled, pointing a gun at him._

'_I told you, don't call me Ari! It's Hasawari for you, and no, I'm not letting Caitlin go away. I'll make you suffer like never before' Ari said angrily, with Kate in his arms, desperately trying to wiggle out._

'_It's okay, Gibbs. I know I didn't deserve to die' Kate said calmly._

'_You didn't, Caitlin. But your boss sure did' Ari said as he tightened the gun to Kate's head._

'_Ari!' Gibbs yelled._

'_Sorry Jethro. Bye Caitlin' He said as he pulled the trigger._

'_ARI, NO!' Gibbs yelled._

"KATE!" Abby gasped as she woke up.

"Abby, what's wrong?" McGee got up, trying to see what's wrong.

"I had this horrible dream, and Kate died, she was shot by some guy called Ari Hasawari…" Abby said before she broke down in sobs.

"Hey, shh. Listen, it was only a bad dream. Kate and Tony are okay" McGee said as he hugged her.

"But, what if it happens?" Abby whispered.

"It won't, don't worry" McGee said.

_At the NCIS building…_

"Well, I must say, Jethro. Your ages are only improving your work" Jenny said while tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Yup. I've got lots of experience" Gibbs nodded, smiling.

"I can see that" She said. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You're not bad either" Gibbs said with a wink.

"Thank you" She said.

_Tony and Kate…_

Kate was still in the shower, singing _Outrageous _by Britney Spears. The door of the bathroom suddenly opened, but she didn't notice, so she kept singing.

'_Outrageous, when I move my body,_

_Outrageous! When I'm at a party…'_

"Outrageous!" Tony mumbled while dancing in the bathroom. He was in his boxers. Kate stopped. She moved the curtain, trying desperately to cover up her body.

"Tony! Out of here! NOW!" She cried.

"What? Just brushing my teeth" Tony said and turned back to the mirror.

"Tony, how long have you been in here?" Kate asked, with a sigh. Tony turned towards her.

"Long enough to know you can't sing. And you haven't shaved your legs in a week" He said jokingly as he looked at her legs. He smirked.

Kate glared at him angrily. He laughed, so she threw a wet sponge at his face. It hit him on the cheek. She turned on the shower again.

"Outrageous. Rawr!" Tony whispered and turned back to brushing his teeth, with a smile on his face.

"Tony, can you hand me that towel, please?" Kate's voice was heard, when the shower stopped.

"Why, you're better without it" Tony grinned. Her head appeared again. She looked angry so he just gave her the towel.

"Thank you" She hissed and grabbed the towel. He walked out of the bathroom, with a big grin plastered to his face.

_Why did he do that? Ew, I mean he could see me naked. I should've just grabbed the sponge at the beginning _Kate thought to herself. She wrapped herself in to the towel and left the bathroom. She saw Tony holding a saucepan, so she continued to the bedroom.

_10 minutes later…_

Kate walked out of the room and sat by the table. Tony gave her a plate, and after a few seconds, delivered eggs and bacon on it.

"That's the best you can do?" Kate said mockingly, folding her arms.

"Excuse me, for not making a Crème Brule, Miss Todd" Tony sarcastically said and sat opposite of her.

"Pig" She muttered.

"Now, that's not nice. You're eating bacon" Tony grinned. He received another glare.

"Well, at least we're the same" Tony said before stuffing bacon into his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, suspicious about Tony.

"Well, you saw me naked, and I saw you na-" He begun, but Kate cut him off.

"You WHAT?" Kate exclaimed.

"Saw you naked" Tony finished, with a gulp at the end.

"But, I covered myself!" Kate cried angrily.

"Kate, I didn't really see, but the curtain was a little transparent, you know" Tony continued.

"Oh, God" Kate said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"We're getting way too much comfortable around each other" Kate said.

"Kate, we're friends. Besides that, we're playing a married couple. It's the fun part!" Tony said. Kate gaped. Tony's phone rang.

"Hello? Okay, yeah. Great. We will. Thanks, bye" Tony said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Kate asked.

"Gibbs. Wants us to go down in the lobby. Those guys checked in now. Dress up quickly" Tony said as he got up.

"Oh, okay" Kate said and followed him. They both took their bracelets from the bedroom and shrugged their jackets on.

"Let's go" Tony said. He locked the door. They both entered the elevator.

_At the NCIS building…_

"Jethro, why do you think they'll do something?" Jenny asked.

"Jenny, trust me. The tension is building for two years, and will probably pop now" Gibbs said with a loud sigh at the end.

"Oh, come on Jethro. Nothing will happen. Even if it does, it's no big deal" Jenny assured him.

"What if they do the same thing as we did?" Gibbs replied, rather sharply.

"Is there something wrong with us?" Jenny said, frightened of the thought.

"No, I mean, I don't want them to be awkward at work. Besides that, they would break the rules" Gibbs continued.

"Well, we broke rules too" She said.

"Jenny, we're different. And they're not there to figure out their feelings, they're sent there to get those terrorists down. They're my best agents, Jen" He said, in a whispering tone.

"I know, Jethro. I know" She said as he rubbed his back. He sighed.

_Tony and Kate…_

They stepped out of the elevator, and found themselves in the crowded lobby.

"Do you see them?" Kate whispered.

"Not yet, I'll call Gibbs and Abby to let them know where we're going" Tony whispered back. He took his phone out and called Gibbs.

'_Gibbs.'_

"Hey, boss. It's Tony. I just wanted to remind you to tell Abby to watch us, we're at the lobby" Tony said.

'_Okay, I'm going there now. Did you find those guys yet?'_

"Um, I think I see them. Meet you later, boss" Tony hung up.

"Let's meet them" Kate said.

"But, we gotta be careful. We don't want to blow our covers off that easy" Tony said warily. Kate nodded.

"Okay, so I guess I follow your instructions?" Kate asked.

"Absolutely" Tony grinned at her. He started whistling and carefully walked away from Kate. He slowly made his way to the group of people, better known as terrorists.

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? Mixture of drama and humor. :P Next chapters coming up!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE!**


	51. The mix tape

**AN: Wow, this one is very long. Enjoy! REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 51

_At the lab..._

Abby showed up a little late this time, because of all that drama this morning. McGee's coming later, she left him to rest. She was already sittingat her computer, when Gibbs showed up.

„Hey, Abbs. Put Tony and Kate on the screen" Gibbs said.

"Sure. The hotel room, or bugs and bracelets?" Abby replied, typing something at her computer.

"Bugs and bracelets" Gibbs said and sat by her.

"Got it" She said. Two different videos appeared on the screen. One was Tony, and the other one was Kate.

"Good job, DiNozzo" Gibbs muttered under his breath.

_Tony and Kate…_

Kate was still standing alone, waiting for Tony.

Tony moved closer to the group of people, who seemed to be very busy in a conversation. Tony coughed a little and approached them.

"Um, hello. I just wanted to welcome you guys, since I noticed you're our new neighbors" Tony finally interrupted. They all turned to him and smiled.

"Well, thank you. I'm Tina" A woman said and shook hands with Tony.

"Hi, I'm Mike" A guys said and shook hands with Tony. He had his other arm wrapped around another woman.

"I'm Angela" The woman who Mike had his arm around said.

"And I'm Harry" Another man said, offering his hand to shake it with Tony.

"Hey, nice to meet you all. I'm Mark. My wife Emma is over there, waiting for me" Tony gestured to Kate, who was a few meters away.

"Oh, great. We would love to meet you later" Angela said.

"Yeah" Mike nodded.

"Oh, thanks, guys. But, we'll probably be free tomorrow. Today we've got some work" Tony said, hoping he didn't blow their covers away.

"But you're on a vacation" Tina said.

"Yeah, but, my wife is a photographer. She has to do some work, and I'm helping her" Tony said, trying his best to convince them.

"Oh, okay then. We'll see you tomorrow, then, yes?" Harry asked, looking at the other people from his group.

"Yeah, yeah" Tony smiled at them.

"Great! Bye!" They all waved to Tony and walked away. Tony sighed and walked back to Kate.

"How did it go?" Kate asked when he approached.

"Great. We're meeting with them tomorrow" Tony replied, glancing behind them.

"Okay. Let's go back then" Kate said and turned towards the elevator.

"Yeah" Tony said to himself and followed her.

_At the NCIS building…_

"Wow, Tony's a great actor" Abby said enthusiastically. She took a sip of her Caff-Pow proudly.

"I know, Abbs. How do you think he got all those girls?" Gibbs smirked and walked out of the lab, leaving her alone there. She slightly frowned. _He didn't get them. They offer themselves just like that_ She thought.

_He's gonna get Kate, one way or another!_ Abby thought to herself. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Hey, Abby!" A voice was heard after a sound of elevator opening.

"Oh, McGee!" Abby jumped.

"What's up?" He said as he sat down next to her.

"Well, they have a meeting with those terrorists tomorrow" Abby said and folded her arms casually.

"Well, that's great!" McGee said.

"I know. I hope they'll get home as soon as possible" Abby popped on her elbow.

_Tony and Kate…_

They arrived at their apartment. Kate sat at the computer and logged on her Gmail. Tony quietly walked into the bedroom where her bag was. He took her iPod quietly.

He turned it on and put the headphones in, with a big grin on his face.

Kate checked her mail and closed the tab. She got up from the computer and went into the bedroom. She gasped when she saw Tony lying on the bed, playing with her music.

"TONY!" She yelled. He jumped off the bed.

"What? You've got some great music here, Katie" Tony teased. Kate blushed. He grinned, on his usual manner.

"Well, why don't you just ask?" Kate blurted out.

"Because, I'm your husband. I don't need your permission" He said mockingly. She rolled her eyes with a loud groan.

"I'm bored, Tony" Kate sat on the bed, which surprised him.

"You are?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go somewhere" Kate suggested, smiling.

"Okay, if you say so" Tony said, still shocked. They were both already dressed, so they left the apartment immediately.

After ten minutes, they were in the car driving.

"Hey, Katie. Got some of that music?" Tony asked, while still looking at the road.

"Yeah, I do" Kate took a mix tape out of her purse. Tony chuckled.

"I was kidding, you know" Tony said.

"Well, too bad. I already inserted the tape" Kate replied. Tony sighed.

**(AN: **_**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_** by Green Day plays)**

"Wow. Kate, that's sad" Tony said as he listened to the song.

"Yeah" Kate said and looked through the window.

"Why do you love sad music so much?" Tony asked when they stopped on a red light. He intently looked at her.

"I don't know" She replied, not turning away from the window.

'_My shallow heart' is the only thing that's beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me,_

_Till then I walk alone…'_

"Okay" Tony nodded and started the car again when the light went green. Kate didn't know either why does she like this kind of music.

"You know, Kate, I never thought you would be an alternative chick" Tony suddenly mentioned, making Kate look at him.

"And why is that?" Kate asked while smiling.

"I don't know. You seemed like a jazz or something person" Tony replied. Kate hit him in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He winced, while trying to keep both of his arms on the steering wheel.

"Judging the book by its covers" Kate said sarcastically.

"I don't know, Kate. You seem pretty human to me" Tony joked, which earned him another hit in the arm.

"Okay, sorry" Tony muttered. Kate was looking at the amazing streets of Chicago.

**(AN: **_**Take My Breath Away **_**by Berlin plays) **

"Oh, Kate. That's… That's… TOPGUN!" Tony gloriously exclaimed as the song played on the mix tape.

"I know, Tony. I watched the movie" Kate added, and laughed a little.

"Kate. That's one of the most epic movies EVER" Tony said. Kate laughed even harder.

"Hey, stop right there" Kate pointed to a big mall that was in front of them.

"Okay" Tony said and parked the car near the mall.

"We're going shopping?" Tony asked, hoping the answer was negative.

"No, no. I just wanna know Chicago a bit more, you know" Kate answered and got out of the car. Tony was relieved.

They walked in, to find a huge, crowded place, which had flashy signs everywhere.

"Pretty much looks like Washington DC" Tony added.

"Yeah, it does" Kate agreed, but they continued to walk. They bumped into a few people.

"I'm really sorry, I…" Kate started, but stopped when she saw familiar faces: the terrorists.

"Oh, hey guys! What are you doing here? We thought you had some work" Tina said, as if she was confused.

"Uh, we finished it earlier! Her boss FINALLY let us have some rest" Tony explained, trying to help Kate.

"Yeah, and we wanted to call you guys, but we didn't have the number, so…" Kate smiled angel-like and shrugged.

"Oh, well, no problem. You want to go shopping with us?" Harry asked, sounding as polite as a human could be.

"Yeah, sure" Kate said, and glanced at Tony. He slightly nodded.

"Let's go then! Girls for themselves, guys for themselves" Angela said and winked. Everyone laughed, but Kate wasn't feeling really good. Being with terrorists all alone… Not so smart.

"So, Emma. How is it with Mark?" Tina asked. Kate faintly blushed.

"Oh, well, he's really nice" Kate said, still blushing.

"I mean, men are so hard these days, you know? I would kill to have someone like Mark. But, Mike is good" Angela said and laughed. So did Tina. Kate barely smiled. The way she said_ kill_…

"Ooh, this blouse is so good for you, Emma! Why don't you buy it?" Tina showed a purple blouse to Kate in a shop.

"I don't want to buy anything, really" Kate said and faked a smile.

"Oh, that's too bad. I wonder where the boys are" Angela said.

Tony was walking around the mall with Mike and Harry. They were in the middle of a conversation.

"Hey, forgot to ask you, Mark. How's Emma like?" Harry asked, grinning big-time.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, slightly confused by his question.

"You know… "Mike dropped in. Tony blushed a little.

"Dude, that's private" Tony said, trying not to sound embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry bro" Mike said.

"Yeah, we didn't know" Harry apologized. Tony didn't like the way they're acting. _They're up to something. _Tony thought.

"Hey, guys!" Kate, Angela and Tina appeared behind them. They all turned to them.

"Hey, babe" Mike said to Tina and pulled her into a kiss. Kate felt strange when that happened. Harry hung his arm around Angela's neck and whispered her something into her ear. Angela smiled when he done that.

Tony decided to act more, so he slowly put his arm protectively around Kate's waist.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Kate hissed into his ear.

"I'm playing the part. Now, you play with me, or we'll get caught" Tony whispered trough gritted teeth.

"Fine" She replied.

"Shall we go for a drink?" Mike said after he pulled away from Tina. Kate and Tony exchanged worried looks, but they both knew they had to accept, or they would ruin the mission. Kate swallowed.

"Sure" Tony said with a faked smile.

"Lovely!" They said and Tony and Kate followed them in fear.

_At the NCIS building…_

"Jethro, aren't you supposed to be down in the lab, checking the camera videos? Or you came back for more?" Jenny said temptingly. Gibbs smiled.

"I think I'll have to turn you down, Jen. I came here to pick up a file I left" Gibbs replied. Jenny sighed, disappointedly. Gibbs smirked at her. She held her laugh.

"See you later, Jethro" She waved with her fingers. He smiled again and walked out of her office.

_Kate and Tony…_

They all settled down at a bar at the mall.

"Hello" Kate said to the bartender.

"Hello. What would you like to drink?" He asked and turned to Mike, Tina, Angela and Harry.

"We'll all have margaritas" Harry said. Kate shivered. She never drinks alcohol. Last time she did, she got a tattoo.

"Oh, I don't think I will" Kate said to Harry.

"Oh, come on. I'll pay it all" Harry assured her. She sighed.

"A shot for everybody?" The bartender asked.

"Double that" Mike ordered. The bartender smiled.

They all got their drinks. After a few, Kate had a headache, and her vision was blurry.

"I don't feel so good" Kate said to Tony.

"Yeah, me neither. I feel exhausted, and can't see well" Tony barely said.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked.

"We're going home. We've got bad headaches" Kate explained.

"Guys, you can't drive in that condition. Why don't we take you home?" She offered. Kate knew she should say no, but her senses weren't working right.

"Okay" Kate said. She gave Tony her mix tape, for no reason. He accepted it, for no reason and put it in his pocket.

They walked out of the mall. It was already dark outside. It was too late.

Kate's body completely gave up and led her to darkness.

So did Tony's.

* * *

**AN: OMG! What happened? Will they get out alive? Or only one of them? It's on you to decide! REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	52. Her life is in your hands now

**AN: HEY! I know some of you are scared for our characters. Well, here's the continuing of the last chapter! You probably guessed who kidnapped Tony and Kate...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 52

_(**Flashback**)_

_It was too late. Kate's body slowly gave in to the darkness._

_So did Tony's._

* * *

Tony's eyes slowly and barely opened. Everything was still blurry for a good few seconds. Finally, he could see almost perfect. He tried to move his head, but a sharp jolt of pain stopped him. He could look down, though.

When he looked down, he saw his lap.

_What else you were expecting?_

Tony thought. He tried to figure out where were his hands. He couldn't feel them yet. His legs were numb, and his throat felt sore.

"Where… Where am I?" He weakly whispered, hoping there's someone to answer his question.

Kate woke up, feeling light dizziness. She silently groaned to herself.

_What the…_

Kate thought. She couldn't remember anything. She tried as hard as she could.

Nothing.

Desperately trying to regain her composure, she looked around. She needed to figure out where is she and how did she end up here. She wanted to get up, but as she tried, she realized she was tied to a hard wooden chair. It didn't really take long to connect the dots.

She was kidnapped.

Kate looked around. She was in a blank room. No windows. The walls were stained with something that looked like blood. She slowly looked in front of her. The sight made her gasp.

"T… Tony?" She asked, in a tone only she could hear. The figure didn't move. What she assumed that was Tony, was a man tied to a chair.

"Tony!" She hissed, but she felt pain on her neck. She grimaced when she felt that, but tried to ignore it. Kate needed to know if her partner was alive or not. He finally lifted his head, but very slowly. It looked as it was painful.

It was.

"Kate?" He replied in a whispering tone. His voice seemed to be hoarse.

Kate felt relief. She nodded.

"It's me Tony" Kate whispered.

"Well, hello, there" Tony managed to joke even at this situation, which amused Kate. Suddenly, the only door that was there opened. A man stepped in. A man they all knew too well.

When Tony saw him, he clenched his fists. Kate couldn't see the man, because her back was turned to the door.

"Well, well. Look who's here" A creepy voice said, making both Kate and Tony shiver. Tony's eyes were filled with hate. Kate easily noticed that.

She recognized the voice too. But this time, she didn't feel anger. For the first time, she feared for her and Tony's life. He dragged a chair and sat on it, so he was facing Kate.

"Long time, no see, Caitlin" He said wickedly and then got up to turn to Tony.

"Hello there. I don't think we have met" He said and let out a small, evil laugh. He turned to Kate again, who was thanking God he didn't harm Tony.

"Caitlin, why don't we take a walk?" He slowly approached her from the back. He unleashed her hands from the cuffs. She didn't smack him, like she wanted to; she just wrapped her right hand around her left wrist, trying to reduce the pain from the wrists.

He laughed again. There was something in his laugh that was alarming her senses. He became even more insane since the last visit. He gently pulled her by her arm, forcing her to get up. Tony looked patiently, wishing he could shoot the man right now.

"I'll see you later" He turned to Tony.

"Don't hurt her" Tony hissed, forcefully ignoring the pain that was currently travelling through his whole body. The man pushed Kate outside, and closed the door behind him.

Tony wish he could hit something right now.

Hard.

_At the NCIS building…_

"Why isn't Tony answering his phone, God damn it!?" Gibbs yelled, while pacing the floor angrily.

"I'll try to track down the bracelets" Abby frightfully said and turned to her computer screen. She was already thinking of the worst. When the results popped out, she was more than shocked.

"Um, Gibbs" She whispered.

"Yeah?" Gibbs sharply replied, turning to her.

"You should see this" Abby bowed her head as he came closer. His pupils widened. The screen was showing that the bracelets aren't catching any signal. He banged his fist on Abby's desk, making her go backwards in fear. He angrily ran out of the room, saying something Abby never wanted to hear:

"That psycho's got them again!"

Gibbs ran up the stairs, and loudly knocked on Jenny's door. He didn't hesitate to wait for her answer, so he just broke the doors. Jenny gasped.

"Jethro? What the?" She asked, frightened of his actions.

"Bastard's got my agents again!" Gibbs yelled madly. Jenny realized very soon. She heard the stories around the office. She sat in her chair, in shock.

"How?" She barely said, looking blankly at the distance.

"I don't know. I'm sending every single organization out to look for him!" Gibbs said calmly, which was worse than yelling. It was one of the moments his madness reached its top. He ran out of the office, leaving her to stare at the wall.

"Boss, what's…?" McGee asked, but Gibbs interrupted.

"THAT LUNATIC'S GOT MY AGENTS, THAT'S WHAT'S UP, MCGEE!" Gibbs yelled from the bottom of his lungs, turning completely red because of the lack of the oxygen. Gibbs ran into the elevator.

"Oh, God" McGee stumbled in his chair, defeated by Gibbs' words.

Their worst nightmares are coming true.

_Tony and Kate…_

Kate woke up again in another room. There was no sign of Tony in there, so she panicked. She wanted to scream, but her mouth was gagged. Another man came into the room. This was someone very familiar to her.

"Emma, huh? Yeah right" He said angrily and approached her. She tried to stay strong. He smacked her across the face. Her left side of her face turned pink. She was breathing hardly. He un-gagged her mouth. The man who was torturing her was Mike. One of those creepy guy's thugs.

"Now, tell me. Who are you and what are you doing here?" He bent over to her, with every word becoming more aggressive. She kept her mouth silent. He exhaled angrily and slapped her again. Her mouth was cut, so a small shed of blood leaked down her chin.

"You don't wanna talk? That's okay. My boss already knows who you are" He hissed and came out of the room, letting the door loudly shut.

Tony was getting worried. It has been an hour or so since they took Kate away. But he hadn't heard any gunshots yet. He was still clueless about his location. The door opened. The same man that kept Kate, Ducky and Gerald in hostage came in. He dragged a chair and sat opposite of Tony.

"Hello" was the first thing he said. Tony smirked.

"Where is she?" He asked arrogantly, looking straight into the man's eyes.

"Somewhere. Now, where were we?" He replied coldly, looking devilishly at Tony.

"Well, I don't know. You brought me here. Before that, I was in a bar, as I remember…" Tony started, but the man hit him across the face.

"Ah, you're the funny type. Now, talk" He retorted.

"And what if I don't?" Tony kept his cool.

"Unfortunately, you're not the smart one. But Caitlin is. Such a pity to throw that life away…" He got up and laughed as he walked across the room. Tony's heart was racing with the speed of light now.

"Don't hurt her" Tony warily said, wishing he could jump out of his chair.

"Oh, don't you worry, Anthony. She'll be fine. But her life is now in your hands" He creepily said and left Tony alone in the room again.

Tony swallowed.

* * *

**AN: Freakin' weird, huh? Well, if you REVIEW, I would gladly save our characters ;)**


	53. Let's put on a show for them

**AN: HELLO! Not fair, you're not reviewing! Enjoy the chapter, drama is about to rise! MUAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW, please.**

* * *

Chapter 53

_(**Flashback**)_

_'Her life is in your hands'_

* * *

Kate was still sitting in the other room, wondering what happened to Tony. The man walked into her room again.

"I heard you resisted Mike, Caitlin" He said and sat in front of her, on that same chair he used to sit on earlier.

"Yeah" Kate tried to be as calm as possible. He laughed again.

"You should really stop disobeying our orders, Caitlin" He got up and walked across the room, making her feel crazy.

"Why, when it's so fun?" Kate sarcastically asked.

"Oh, Caitlin, Caitlin. You didn't do your homework, didn't you" He smiled madly, finally looking at Kate.

"Why, teacher didn't say anything" Kate continued, fully confident.

"Last time you didn't listen to me, others got hurt" He said, as if he was hinting to something. Kate looked up.

"What do you mean?" She said, trying to calm her adrenaline.

"Well, your friend Anthony, you see. He's very interesting, you know" He evilly said. Kate felt tremble creeping down her spine. She gulped.

"You didn't hurt him, didn't you?" Kate asked with her voice low. She didn't know what this man was capable of. He laughed.

"Why, you and Anthony are very similar. You both fear for each other" He grinned. But it wasn't the kind of grin Tony would make. It was a psychotic grin, the one she had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Kate suddenly blurted out.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ari Hasawari" He said and walked out of the room again, leaving Kate confused and worried.

_At the NCIS building…_

"What's the big deal?" Fornell appeared in the NCIS's bullpen, looking more than pissed off. Gibbs turned around to face him.

"MY TWO AGENTS ARE GONE!" Gibbs shouted. Fornell blinked for a couple of times.

"I already have a bad hearing, and you just made me deaf" Fornell sarcastically said. It was obvious that steam was flying out of Gibbs' ears and nostrils.

"I need you to help us track down that bastard!" Gibbs lowered his voice.

"What bastard?" Fornell asked, apparently oblivious about recent events.

"THE PIECE OF JUNK WHO HELD MY TEAM HOSTAGED TWO TIMES!" Gibbs snapped. McGee, who was quietly typing behind them, jumped out of his chair after hearing Gibbs snap.

"Oh, sorry. I'm kind of slow, you know" He chuckled. Gibbs moved his face closer to him, so they were inches away.

"I'll give you slow death if you don't cooperate from this moment" Gibbs slowly whispered, making Fornell reason himself. He coughed a little.

"Okay. What do you need?" Fornell asked.

"I need you to get me that psycho" Gibbs said and walked out of the bullpen.

"What did I do?" Fornell sat on Gibbs' chair. McGee just sighed and walked away.

Fornell rolled his eyes.

_Tony and Kate…_

Tony sat in his chair, still trapped. He desperately needed to know if Kate is okay. The door opened, interrupting his thoughts again. Ari walked in.

"Why are you here?" Ari asked as he sat in front of Tony.

"I don't know, you tell me" Tony jokingly said, which earned him a hard slap across the face.

"Is that all you've got? Kate can do it much better" Tony laughed, forcing the grimace on his face to disappear.

"Is that so?" Ari viciously asked. Tony painfully nodded.

"Funny. Too bad she can't do that anymore" Ari smiled evilly, making Tony shiver.

"You didn't hurt her. You couldn't!" Tony said angrily, lifting his tone. Ari laughed.

"Ah, Anthony. That reminds me. I'm going to put a little show for your boss, so you might tell the truth" Ari left Tony alone, to wonder if he was bluffing.

Kate was getting sick of staring at the blank wall. Her head was filled with thoughts and horrible scenarios. She was hoping and praying that Tony's still alive. There was a knock on the door, which surprised her.

Two women came in. Tina and Angela. They seemed wicked. Like they've spent years in asylum. They both approached her and put a bag on her head. Kate started to yell, but every sound she made was muffled by the bag.

"Shut up!" Tina said forcefully. They both left the room.

Kate softly cried.

_At the NCIS building…_

Gibbs showed up at the bullpen again, fuming.

"What's wrong?" Fornell asked. Gibbs approached him.

"We've got nothing" Gibbs hissed and sat by Kate's desk. He buried his face in his hands.

"Is this the guy you're looking for?" Fornell asked and pointed to a picture on Gibbs' desktop.

"Ya' think?" Gibbs snapped.

"Sorry, just asking. But, he seems familiar" Fornell rubbed his chin. Gibbs looked up. He quickly approached him.

"Where, how, when, why, who?" Gibbs quickly said.

"Um, I can't remember" Fornell bowed his head, which was surprising.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER!?" Gibbs shouted and bashed the desk.

"Hey! If you want me to help you, you have to stop yelling!" Fornell said and walked out of the bullpen. Gibbs sighed and slipped into his chair. He glared at the picture angrily.

_Tony and Kate…_

Kate was already hyperventilating, which didn't bring her any good. She forced herself to stop and try to breathe normal.

She heard the doors open.

Ari came in, with a camera and a tripod for it in his hands. Mike and Henry followed him.

"Caitlin, why don't we make a little show for your NCIS friends?" Ari said as he put the camera on the tripod. Henry and Mike were both holding guns.

"Let's make some fun" Ari said evilly and grinned.

Tony was going nuts. He wanted to protect Kate so badly. He already imagined what could happen if he fails to save her.

Two gunshots were heard. Tony flinched at the sound.

"KATE!" He yelled desperately.

_At the NCIS building…_

"McGee, did you find him yet?" Gibbs asked for the hundredth time, angrily.

"No, boss. It will take months to find him…" McGee started, but Gibbs cut him off.

"WE DON'T HAVE MONTH, MCGEE! MAKE IT AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE!" Gibbs snapped. McGee gulped.

"Yes, boss" He bowed his head and typed into his keyboard quickly.

Gibbs was already losing his nerves.

"Jethro, Jethro, Jethro!" A familiar voice came up frantically.

"What do you want, Ducky?" Gibbs replied sharply. Ducky stepped back a little.

"I heard something's going on. What is it?" He said sounding quite agitated.

"He's got them again, Duck" Gibbs confessed, with a big sigh. Ducky gasped.

"Oh, dear Lord…" Ducky said to himself.

"Ducky, you should sit" Gibbs led Ducky to a chair. Ducky easily collapsed into it.

"That sick-o" Ducky angrily muttered.

"Do you remember anything from that time he took you, Kate and Gerald for hostages?" Gibbs calmly asked, trying not to scare off Ducky like he did everybody else.

"Well, not really. Caitlin could tell you, she's a profiler after all…" Ducky trailed off.

"Yeah, I know that. How old was he?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, honestly. Caitlin told me he seemed to be in his early thirties" Ducky continued still shocked.

"MCGEE! Type that into the database!" Gibbs yelled to the poor McGee.

"Yes, sir" He said and typed into the computer.

"Do not call me sir!" Gibbs hissed.

"Sorry, boss" McGee muttered and continued typing.

"Agent Gibbs?" Someone said. Gibbs turned around in annoyance.

"Yeah?" He replied, rolling his eyes.

"We've got an encrypted message" The 'geek' from MTAC said.

Gibbs sighed, not knowing how to feel about this.

* * *

**AN: Creepy, huh? REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	54. I'll give you torture

**AN: I'm evil. Enjoy the chapter. REVIEW, I'm desperate in here, guys! It's not fair, if someone doesn't review, someone in the story will die! EVIL...**

* * *

Chapter 54

_At the lab..._

„Abbs! " Gibbs yelled as he appeared in Abby's lab. She turned towards him.

„Yes? " She asked hopefully.

„I need you to decode this message"Gibbs said.

„Oh, okay"She replied and took it. She typed into the computer, while Gibbs waited patiently beside her.

„What? " She asked.

„Are you done yet? " He asked nervously.

„No, Gibbs. This will take hours"Abby said sharply, which surprised Gibbs.

„Okay, but hurry up"He softly said. Ducky and Abby were the only ones he could talk normally to in this moment. He ran into the elevator. Abby sighed.

_At the NCIS bullpen…_

Everybody sat in the bullpen, worried. They all waited for Gibbs to tell the news.

"Okay, so, Abby says it will take hours to decode the message. Everybody, back to work and do the hardest you can!" Gibbs shouted as he showed up at the bullpen. McGee sighed.

He wondered if Kate and Tony are ever going to get out of there alive.

_Kate and Tony…_

It's been an hour after Ari sent the message to the NCIS team. He was in Tony's room again.

"What did you do to her?" Tony said, trying as much as possible to hold back his tears.

"Don't you worry, Anthony. She'll be fine as long as you listen to what I say. Of course, you'll be fine as long as she listens to what I say" Ari said, with a big grin on his face. Tony sighed. He knew he couldn't trust this man.

"Why did I hear two gunshots?" Tony asked flatly.

"Let's just say my thugs didn't listen to me. So, let this be a lesson to you, Anthony" Ari sadistically smiled and turned his back to Tony. He walked out again. It was bothering Tony how Ari wandered from room to a room.

_At the NCIS building…_

"Who's calling me now?" Gibbs groaned as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

'_Gibbs! I got it! I sent the video to the MTAC, go there' _

"Video?" Gibbs asked, slightly confused.

'_Yeah. I didn't want to watch it, so I just sent it forward'_

"Thanks, Abbs" Gibbs hung up and sighed. McGee looked expectantly at his boss.

"McGee, come with me" Gibbs motioned to the stairs. McGee nodded.

"Yes, boss" McGee got up and went behind Gibbs.

_At the MTAC…_

"Are we ready?" A guy asked. Gibbs nodded. He played the video. McGee sat by that guy.

"Boss" McGee warily said.

"What!?" Gibbs hissed.

"The video is recorded about an hour ago, it's not live" McGee explained. Gibbs sighed.

"Okay, Mcgee. Hit it, John!" Gibbs nearly yelled to a worker who was sitting next to McGee.

"Yes, sir" He nodded and played the video.

Ari's wicked face appeared on the screen. Everybody in the room gasped.

'_Hello NCIS. Long time, no see'_

Gibbs tightened his hands. He looked angrily at the face.

'_I hope Agent Gibbs is watching this. No, wait. Let me correct myself. I assume Agent Gibbs is watching this'_

Gibbs exhaled furiously after hearing him say this.

'_Well, you already know that your agents are gone. With me. You probably guessed that. Funny, they both don't want to tell me anything'_

Gibbs couldn't help but smile because of how strong his agents are.

'_I will make you suffer, Agent Gibbs. You will live in fear. Now, you might be asking yourself, why them, why not me? I'll answer your question. If I'd kill you right now, it would be quick. But, when I have your agents here, you're slowly dying on the inside.' _

Gibbs punched the wall.

'_Now, I have Caitlin here. She's still stubborn as always. Soon, she'll pay the price. Anthony, he's funny. But it will cost him a life too'_

The video ended with a sound of a woman crying. Gibbs' eyes were filled with anger, exhaustion, and tears. He ran out of MTAC furiously.

"Boss!" McGee yelled after him, in confusion.

_Tony and Kate…_

Kate still had the bag on her face. Her sobs diminished slowly. The room door opened again. Ari walked in and took the bag of her face, discovering her bruised face. He grabbed her cheeks, making them press to her lips.

"You will tell me everything" He whispered and violently let go of her face. She gasped. He put the bag on her face again and walked out.

Tony was looking around him. His neck didn't hurt anymore, so he was able to move his head. Ari came in again.

"Back for more?" Tony asked sarcastically. He earned another punch in the face.

"What is your mission here?" Ari said with a low voice.

"We're still in Chicago?" Tony asked. This time, he was punched in the stomach. He moaned as Ari did that.

"Anthony, why don't you answer the question at least once?" Ari said and sat in front of Tony.

"Because I don't feel like it" Tony was persistent. Ari smacked him in the shoulder. Tony winced, but tried to hush himself.

"I'm sure you'll feel like it when I blow up your shoulder" Ari said angrily and took out a gun from his pocket.

"Wow, where do you come up with those things?" Tony mocked. Ari hit him in the knee with the gun. Tony held in the scream.

"Torture me. Kill me right now. I don't care. You're not getting a thing from me, that's for sure" Tony said heatedly, looking straight into Ari's eyes.

"You want torture?" Ari asked and grinned. Tony nodded. "Fine. Then I'll give it to you" He whispered and walked out of the room smiling devilishly. Tony was confused and scared.

_At the NCIS building…_

Gibbs was pacing the floor at the bullpen angrily. Jenny showed up.

"Jethro, you need to calm down" She said silently.

"I can't calm down, Jen! He's gonna kill them!" Gibbs said and collapsed into his chair. Jenny grabbed a chair and sat next to him.

"He's bluffing. We'll find them" She whispered.

"How do we find them? We don't know his name, where he lives, where he is, with whom he works… Nothing!" Gibbs yelled.

"I know. But, McGee and Abby are down there, spending all of their free time to help find your agents. We will find them, I promise" She said.

"Yeah, I know that. The question is, alive or dead?" Gibbs replied and walked away. Jenny sighed. McGee ran into the bullpen.

"Boss! Boss!" He shouted. Jenny got up.

"He's not here. What do you need?" Jenny asked, hoping there will be some good news.

"While Abby and I were working, Ducky paid us a visit" McGee said enthusiastically.

"So?" Jenny said impatiently.

"Well, he said he remembers that our guy was really good in Medicine" McGee continued. Jenny's eyes sparkled.

"And?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"Well, that led us to the conclusion that he studied Medicine, so we typed that into the database. And, if he has the same ages I assumed he has, he'll be easily found on the record track of 1992-1996" McGee finally said. Jenny smiled.

"Thank you, Special Agent McGee. Great job" She said happily and walked away in Gibbs' direction. McGee sat in his chair and let out a relief sigh.

….

"Jethro!" Jenny yelled when she saw Gibbs standing in the distance.

"What?" He replied sharply.

"Special Agent McGee is closer to finding the guy!" Jenny yelled excitedly. Gibbs' face finally lit up.

"Great! And the video analyses?" Gibbs asked.

"No, he didn't speak of that. I think they're still working on it" She shrugged. He couldn't help but to hug her tight. She rubbed his back.

"I know, Jethro. I know" She said, not pulling away.

_Tony and Kate…_

Ari showed up in Kate's room. He appeared behind her and untied her hands. Afterwards, he untied her legs. He pulled her by the arm and took her out of the room.

Tony was thinking about Ari's words. He was terrified of what he's going to do. But, not of what he's going to do to him. He knew he's going to die here, one way or another. He wondered if Ari has more hostages.

_What if he drags someone innocent in here?_

Tony thought. He thank about Kate. It wasn't clear to him if she was alive or dead.

The room door opened. Ari appeared with someone in his hands. It confused Tony that the unknown person had a bag over its head. Ari put the person in a chair and tied her.

"This will be the torture" Ari whispered. Tony was more than confused; He didn't want someone innocent to die instead of him. Ari finally pulled the bag up, revealing the victim's face.

Tony gasped when he saw it.

* * *

**I just proved I'm EVIL. Don't worry, I'll prove in the next chapter too! If you don't REVIEW...**

**Press that beautiful, simple button. Please!**


	55. I found him!

**AN: HELLO! Dramatic, Drama! OMG. Sorry about that.**

**I really hope that you'll like this chapter, it is very dramatic. Enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 55

_(**Flashback**)_

_Tony gasped after seeing the face._

* * *

„K... Kate? "Tony asked, obviously shocked by seeing her.

"Tony?" She asked him back.

"I thought you were dead!" Tony said, with relief.

"I thought you were dead!" Kate replied. He smirked at her, so she smiled back. Ari rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, after noticing the bruises on her face. She nodded.

"I'm fine, Tony. They just beat the hell out of me" She forced herself to smile. Tony was angry. Angry because they hurt her.

"What about you?" She asked, after seeing his face also bruised, and his jeans ripped on his knee.

"Nothing. Looks like they had to beat the hell out of someone else too, huh?" He jokingly said. Ari hit Tony again, making Kate wince.

"I'm alright. I already told him you do it better" Tony weakly said and smirked. Ari hit him again.

"Stop!" Kate yelled. Ari turned to her.

"Looks like somebody has some feelings…" Ari said teasingly. Kate blushed, feeling defeated. Tony glared at both Ari and Kate. Kate knew she had to do something.

"Huh, right. What are you, my high school bestie?" Kate mockingly said. Ari laughed viciously.

"Caitlin, that was rude. But, I can make you talk. And I will" He said and slapped Tony again. Kate flinched.

"Stop doing that! He didn't do anything!" Kate cried. Ari turned to her.

"Will you talk now?" Ari bent over to her. She swallowed and looked at Tony. Tony waved off with his head weakly.

"Be strong, Katie. For me" Tony whispered. Kate sighed. She didn't want to watch Tony suffer.

"No, I won't" She whispered to Ari. He grinned.

"Your choice" He turned to Tony again and hit him in the groin with his foot. Tony grimaced, but he tried desperately to hide it. Kate could feel her eyes welling up with tears.

"Good job, Kate" Tony barely said. Ari smiled at both of them and left the room.

_At the NCIS building…_

The whole NCIS staff was working like crazy. Gibbs watched them all pass by, sighing every time. He looked at his computer where Ari's picture was.

Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" A childish voice yelled.

"WHAT?" He answered furiously.

"The video. It is traceable, but I can't find anything" Abby said.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs fumed.

"Well, I could catch some sounds from the background, but I can't track them well. Actually, not at all" Abby bowed her head. Gibbs exhaled.

"Why can't you track them?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"Well, I think he knew we will try to track him down, so he set it up somehow to hinder the signal I was getting" Abby lifted her head slowly, whole explaining. She had dark circles around her eyes. Not the makeup. She didn't sleep for a while.

"Thanks, Abbs. What about McGee?" Gibbs asked. As soon as he said McGee's name, he appeared at the bullpen, looking agitated.

"BOSS! BOSS!" McGee yelled excitedly.

"McGee! Calm down!" Gibbs said, not believing _he_ is telling someone to calm down.

"I…. I… F….FOU… I FOUND HIM!" McGee stuttered in a very high tone.

"YOU DID?" The whole NCIS building yelled.

"Yes! Name is Ari Hasawari, studied Medicine, born in Israel, was in Navy of Israel, but got moved to U.K. Later, he became a trained sniper. Father died when four, mother re-married. Siblings are: Ziva David and her sister Mia who passed away. Ziva is a Mossad officer, her father Eli David works there too. Ari has been a peaceful child, later had some incidents, but got away with it. Also knows how to work with bombs and computers" McGee said in one breath.

"Thanks McGee, but I needed the name only" Gibbs said enthusiastically. He ran up the stairs and knocked on Jenny's door.

"Yes?" She asked as he opened the door.

"They couldn't trace the video" Gibbs silently said. Jenny sighed.

"I guess we'll have to wait" She said.

"But they found the guy!" Gibbs yelled.

"They did?" Jenny shouted excitedly.

"Yes!" He ran to her and hugged her.

"We're going to catch this bastard" Gibbs whispered.

None of them knew what was currently happening to Tony and Kate.

_Tony and Kate…_

"Tony…" Kate said silently.

"Yeah?" He weakly responded, lifting his head slowly.

"Are you alright?"She whispered.

"I'll be after an hour" Tony smiled lightly. She returned the weak smile.

Ari opened the door and stepped in. He had three men behind him. Tony and Kate have never seen these guys before. Kate swallowed when she saw Ari holding a camera and a knife, while the thugs held guns.

Tony and Kate exchanged worried looks as they all approached them. Ari put the camera in front of Kate and started recording.

"Hello, NCIS, again. This message probably took longer to decode. Now, I know you're wondering, where are your agents. Well, you shall see them now" Ari viciously said and moved away from the camera, so it could film Kate's face. He approached it again.

"That was Caitlin. She still refuses to tell me anything. I wonder how she got in your team…" Ari laughed afterwards. He now turned the camera to Tony.

"And, this is Anthony. Say hello, Anthony" Ari teasingly said to Tony, who was furious.

"Now, you have probably already found my name in that database of yours. I am Ari Hasawari" He appeared in front of the camera again, so he was blocking the view from Tony and Kate.

"These are my servants as you see" He spoke to the camera, while behind him, three men appeared.

"Rob, Collin and Gustav. Why don't you gentlemen show the NCIS team what do they get when the try to take us down?" Ari said. They all nodded and got out of camera's eyesight. Two loud bangs were heard.

"See you soon, NCIS" Ari said and put his palm over the camera lens.

_At the NCIS bullpen…_

"Sir!" Someone said.

"What now, Adam?" Gibbs snapped, with his irritation showing.

"It's Phillip, sir" He said and swallowed. Gibbs groaned.

"Fine, Phillip. Let me guess. Another message?" Gibbs interrupted. Phillip nodded.

"Send it to Abby, now!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" He ran up to MTAC again.

_Half an hour later…_

Abby ran into the bullpen.

"GIIIIIIBBBBSSSSSSS!" She yelled frantically.

"What?" Gibbs asked, surprised by Abby's appearance at the bullpen.

"I've decoded it. Sent it to MTAC. Another video" She said. Gibbs sighed.

"How did you decode it so fast?" McGee asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Well, I had lots of Caff-Pow, and lots of Red Bull, and…" She started talking but Gibbs cut her off.

"And she's Abby" Gibbs said and winked. He ran up the stairs.

"Hit it John!" Gibbs yelled.

"My name is Steven!" He whined. Gibbs shot him a long glare, so he just played the video. As the video ended, Gibbs stood still, not moving.

When he heard those two bangs, he was afraid he lost his agents.

* * *

**AN: WOW! Did someone die? Are Kate and Tony okay? FIND OUT TOMORROW! BUAHAHAA.**

**I really have to work on myself and my evilness. **

**Anyways, I posted three chapters in a day! You should be thanking me, you know!**

**Please. That little, pretty button right over there. Yeah. And that field with text. Yup, you're right there. Now post that REVIEW!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	56. We'll see about that

**AN: HEY! Sorry for not posting new chapters yesterday, but I was out of the city, and when I came back, there was a huge thunderstorm, so I had to turn off my laptop. I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 56

_At the NCIS building..._

Gibbs was staring at the now blank screen, in shock. Ari couldn't kill them. It just couldn't happen. It _can't_. McGee was also with him, staring. Gibbs finally spoke:

„He didn't kill them. He's intimidating us!" McGee nodded, relieved. Gibbs stormed out angrily out of MTAC.

_At the lab…_

"ABBY!" Gibbs yelled right after he frantically ran into the lab. Abby turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" Abby replied, slightly confused.

"Do you still have those videos on your computer?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah…" Abby said, already starting to worry.

"Well, watch them again a few times. I need you to figure out where Kate and Tony are" Gibbs said and walked out.

"Wait, what?" Abby asked, but Gibbs was already gone.

"Great" Abby muttered under her breath and started typing something.

_At the NCIS bullpen…_

"Fornell!" Gibbs yelled into the phone.

'_What?'_

"We found the guy" Gibbs continued.

'_What, you got your agents back?'_

"No. We know who the guy is. Now drag your butt over here" Gibbs said and hung up.

_Tony and Kate…_

Ari was still in the room with Tony and Kate.

"What was that for?" Tony asked.

"I'm trying to daunt your little team. Now, where were we? Oh, right" Ari said and motioned to his thugs to leave the room. They nodded and left. Ari quickly put the cold knife on Kate's neck. She gasped, so did Tony.

"You're going to tell me everything about the mission, or I'll kill her" Ari said sharply, but kept his weird smile on his face. Tony's breathing went fast.

"Don't tell him, Tony. I'm not worth it" Kate barely said from the blade threatening to cut her throat. Tony swallowed.

"Sorry, Kate" Tony whispered. He looked at Ari furiously. Suddenly, Tony somehow managed to un-cuff his hands. His legs were free, so he got up painfully and ran to Ari carelessly.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Tony yelled angrily. But, Ari quickly pulled out his gun and hit Tony at his head with it before Tony could do anything else. Tony fell on the floor unconsciously.

"Tony!" Kate cried. Tony didn't respond. Ari laughed.

"Americans… So stupid" Ari said and took Kate out of the room, leaving Tony to helplessly lie on the ground.

_At the NCIS building…_

"Finally!" Gibbs said as Fornell appeared in the bullpen.

"Who is the man?" Fornell asked harshly.

"Ari Hasawari" Gibbs replied proudly. Fornell gaped at Gibbs in shock, which confused Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs asked, trying to point out Fornell's obvious surprise.

"Well, as I remember, Ari Hasawari is FBI's double agent who's gathering information from Al-Qaeda" Fornell said. Gibbs almost fell out of his chair after hearing this.

"HE'S AN ASSASSIN! A PSYCHO! HE'S GOT MY AGENTS, YOU MORON!" Gibbs yelled after he came back to himself.

"Well, as long as he's our agent, we can't co-operate, unless he harms someone from our or your team" Fornell shrugged. Gibbs pulled him by the collar and slowly whispered:

"I'll give you every single proof on this earth to show you he isn't a double agent" Fornell gulped. Gibbs let go of his collar.

"I'll be going now" Fornell quietly said and walked into the elevator. As he came in, Abby came out.

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled.

"What now, Abby?" Gibbs sighed.

"From what I saw, they're probably in an abandoned warehouse" Abby said. Gibbs stared at her.

"There are billions of them in the whole world, Abby" Gibbs hissed.

"Yeah, but, they couldn't get out of USA" Abby said enthusiastically. McGee was starting to get interested in the conversation.

"How do you know that?" Gibbs asked, obviously not happy.

"Well, Kate and Tony were bonus passengers. And they didn't have their passports with themselves" Abby continued.

"Okay, but he could drag them across the USA" Gibbs said, feeling a slight relief that Kate and Tony are still in America.

"Nope" Abby said satisfyingly.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs! He couldn't possibly move them out of Chicago!" Abby said, already starting to lose her nerves.

"Abby, get to the point!" Gibbs said, rather frustrated.

"Okay. My point is that he can't get them out of Chicago, so they're still there. He's smart, you know? He thank about everything. That's why he chose the building with no windows!" Abby said.

"Abby, you're a genius!" McGee said.

"Oh, I know" Abby replied and giggled.

"Abby" Gibbs interrupted.

"Yeah?" She turned back to him.

"Chicago has thousands of abandoned buildings" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, I know, Gibbs. But, we're talking about a warehouse here. That's less than a half" Abby finished.

"But it's still a lot!" McGee whined.

"McGee, let the adults do the job here" Abby grinned to him.

"Anyways, I can try to research. He will choose a specific place, Gibbs. Probably a depopulated neighborhood" Abby said happily.

"Which is…?" Gibbs said, now smiling.

"He would choose… South!" Abby said as she thank.

"Did you consider profiling, Abby?" Gibbs laughed. Abby smirked and said:

"No. I'm just fine with my babies down there" Gibbs looked at her questionably.

"Her computers, boss" McGee added. Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"Find me which districts have increased crime history" Gibbs said. Abby saluted like a soldier and marched back to the elevator.

"Sometimes, she worries me" McGee said as she left.

"I know, McGee. Me too" Gibbs replied and looked back at his computer.

_Tony and Kate…_

Kate was thrown in another room, only this one had windows. Ari quickly left and came back. He was holding a piece of cloth in one hand, and two pairs of cuffs in the other one.

He approached Kate slowly. Kate swallowed, not knowing what will happen. Ari gagged her mouth with the piece of cloth and cuffed her hands and leg ankles. He walked out, leaving her to cry helplessly.

Tony woke up in his room, tied to a chair. His head hurt like hell. He heard a noise, as if a door just opened.

It did.

Ari walked in, smiling. He hid his hands, which worried Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo, you obeyed my orders. What you did wasn't good. You are going to pay" Ari creepily said. Tony shivered in fear.

"Well, I left my wallet at the hotel. I don't have any money" Tony whispered, with a forced smile on his face. Ari waved with his head, and then said:

"Guards!" Tony looked at the door expectantly. The door opened, and the three men from the last time showed up. They approached Tony and untied him.

"Well, thank you very much" Tony sarcastically said, before hitting the floor hard. Rob pulled him by the hair, and punched him in the face. Tony shrieked. Ari laughed at the sight.

"Where… Where's Kate?" Tony barely said. His nose started bleeding.

"Caitlin. Caitlin will die slowly alone, if you don't tell me the reason why are you here" Ari approached Tony, so he was facing him. Tony's eyes widened.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Tony hissed and tried to punch Ari, but Gustav tightened his grip around Tony's shoulder, so he backed off. Ari smiled.

"Anthony. Tell me, and Caitlin will live. If you don't, she'll be wearing this bomb around her waist. The bomb will explode in eight hours" Ari whispered as he finally showed his hands. Tony gasped. Ari had a giant bomb in his hands.

"You're bluffing" Tony barely stuttered.

"Oh. Am I?" Ari said evilly. Tony gulped.

"Fine. I'll tell you" Tony finally said, with a loud sigh. Ari laughed.

"It was about time. Now, speak" Ari said and sat on a chair Tony was tied to.

"Kate and I were sent on an undercover mission, so we could catch some guy named Amad, who was setting up bombs all over Washington. We were able to track him down, so we found out he's in Chicago. And my boss assumed that you're working with him, so taking him down meant taking you down too" Tony explained. Ari nodded.

"Oh. Well, Amad was my assistant. But, I killed him. Now that you spoke, guards, let him go" Ari said. They all nodded and let Tony bang his head on the ground. He screamed. After a few minutes, Tony regained his composure and turned back to Ari.

"You got the info, now let us go" Tony said angrily. Ari laughed again.

"Oh, but I already told you. I want to make Agent Gibbs suffer. So I will still hold you here" Ari said and quickly tied up the bomb on Tony.

"Wait, what?" Tony asked, shocked by the situation. Ari tied Tony's hands to the chair.

"I' m putting the bomb on you. Every fast movement you make, the bomb will be closer to explode. Even if you get upset" Ari quickly said and got up.

"Enjoy your last hours Agent DiNozzo. Now, one last question: Do you think the NCIS team will find you?" Ari asked.

"Yes. Gibbs is probably working his butt off to find me and Kate" Tony said confidently. Ari laughed.

"We'll see about that" He left the room, so did the guards.

* * *

**AN: Hey, did you like it? I'm very sorry if i insulted someone from Chicago, but I did tons of research about dangerous neighborhoods and abandoned warehouses, and the conclusion was to pick the South, because of Englewood. Again, very sorry if someone is insulted.**

**I HOPE YOU REVIEW!**


	57. I have a much better idea

**AN: Good day! Good morning! Good night. I seriously don't know what time is it when you're reading this. Enjoy the chapter, it took me really long to write this one. I love you all! Kisses for everyone! The bomb idea was actually from 'RIS: Paris', the French series.**

**REVIEW.**

* * *

Chapter 57

_(**Flashback**)_

_'Do you think your NCIS friends will find you?' Ari asked viciously._

_'Yes. I'm guessing Gibbs is working his butt off right now to find me and Kate' Tony said confidently, forgetting about the bomb tied around his torso._

_'We'll see about that' Ari said and left the room with his thugs._

* * *

_At the NCIS building..._

„We've got nothing! " Gibbs banged his head on his desk angrily. McGee stopped typing.

„What do you mean, boss? " McGee asked.

„I can't prove that Ari isn't the part of FBI!" Gibbs yelled angrily. Abby walked in.

"But I can" Abby said proudly, while folding her arms.

"You can?" McGee questioned. Abby nodded.

"Yup" She said enthusiastically. Gibbs stared at her.

"Abby, aren't you supposed to be finding the place where Tony and Kate are?" Gibbs hissed. Abby smirked.

"Patience, Gibbs. I researched on Ari a bit" Abby said happily. McGee lifted his head.

"Why does it seem to me that every time you say 'a bit' you mean 'a lot'?" McGee asked. Abby turned to him.

"McGee… Don't make me cancel tomorrow" Abby threatened. McGee looked guilty.

"Sorry" McGee bowed his head. Gibbs looked at Abby.

"Don't worry, Gibbs. I made an appointment for McGee and me at the Spa for tomorrow" Abby said. Gibbs waved with his head off.

"Anyways, it turns out Ari is a part of Al-Qaeda. He's not gathering information; he's spilling FBI's secrets to them!" Abby explained. Both McGee and Gibbs dropped their jaws.

"Abby, remind me to promote you" Gibbs said in fascination. Abby grinned.

"No problem, Gibbs" Abby smiled and walked away.

"McGee! Call Fornell for me!" Gibbs yelled and walked out.

"Yes, boss" McGee said and took the phone.

_Tony and Kate…_

Kate was lying on the floor weakly. Ari walked in, holding a camera again, and a knife, like the last time. He un-gagged her mouth.

"Hello, Caitlin" Ari said as he threw away the piece of cloth. Kate glared at him angrily.

"What did you do to Tony?" She asked furiously. Ari laughed.

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony. Why do we always talk about him?" Ari walked across the room.

"You didn't answer my question" Kate said calmly.

"Anthony is fine. Well, if you can consider 'has a bomb tied to his chest that will explode in eight hours' fine" Ari laughed as he said this words.

Kate was in shock. She couldn't believe that Tony will be blown away 'till the morning.

"Why did you do that?" Kate asked, wishing so bad that she could choke Ari with her bare hands.

"Well, it could've been you. But, Anthony was willing to take the risk. I asked him simply why are you and Anthony here, and he spilled it all out in less than a minute, only because he didn't want the bomb on your body" Ari explained and sat in front of her.

Kate swallowed. She couldn't believe Tony put his life on the edge just because of her. She looked at Ari angrily.

"Oh, and I also asked him if he believes your NCIS pals will find you. He thinks they will" Ari said and laughed for a while. Kate stared at him.

"So? They will" She shrugged. Ari smiled psychotically.

"Oh, Caitlin. You believe that too?" Ari asked.

"Yeah" She nodded. Ari rolled his eyes. He put the camera in front of her and pressed the 'on' button. This time, he set up the camera live.

_At the NCIS building…_

"Agent Gibbs!" Someone yelled. Gibbs turned around, to see Phillip.

"Send it to Abby!" He said angrily.

"No, no, this isn't encrypted, it's a live video!" He replied frantically, causing Gibbs to fall out of his cair, literally.

"I'M COMING" Gibbs yelled as e got up, with his face red.

"MCGEE, BRING ABBY AND FORNELL!" Gibbs screamed and ran up the chairs. He knocked on the Director's door.

"Je…?" She started.

"JENNY…LIVE… VIDEO…ARI…MTAC…NOW" Gibbs said between breaths. She quickly got up and hurried to the door.

_At the MTAC…_

"Hit it, Michael!" Gibbs yelled to a new worker.

"My name is Aaron!" He whined. Gibbs sighed.

"Boss, he'll be able to see us all" McGee whispered.

"I know, McGee, Fornell, you there?" Gibbs hissed.

"Yeah" Fornell appeared behind them. Aaron played the video. Abby immediately started typing into the computer, so did McGee.

'_Hello, NCIS team. How are you all?'_

"Ari, we know you're not a double agent" Gibbs sharply said. Ari laughed and started clapping.

'_Well, well. Agent Fornell, I think it was about the time for you to graduate Primary School, wasn't it?'_

Gibbs and Fornell clenched their fists.

"Ari, give NCIS their agents" Fornell said warily.

'_Oh, Tobias. You have finally spoken. I'm the one who gives the orders here'_

"Ari, if you want to kill me, come over here and do it" Gibbs said angrily.

'_But I like it more this way'_

"Yeah, well I like my agents with me, so give them back, and I will gladly be your hostage" Gibbs continued. Everybody gasped in fear.

'_Gibbs! GIBBS! Please, come here! We're in Englewood, block…'_

They were all relieved to hear Kate's voice. They heard Ari go mad.

'_NO! Stop talking! I will stab you'_

"Gibbs! Got the address!" Abby whispered.

'_I will see you later, Agent Gibbs. Caitlin pissed me off'_

The video ended. Gibbs hugged Abby.

"He didn't bother with the signal. I think he's running out of time" Abby said, even though she didn't know what she was exactly talking about.

"Good job, Abbs. Give me the address, we're flying to Chicago" Gibbs said happily. Everyone clapped. Only one thing bothered him:

What was Ari going to do to Kate?

_Tony and Kate…_

"WHY? Why did you do it? I can't believe it. Your friend Anthony will pay. You will pay" Ari paced the floor angrily. Kate was smiling.

"Go ahead, Kill us both. I don't even care anymore. You've held us as hostages for five days, and hadn't killed us yet. And now, you're in panic. So, do it. Seriously. I don't see the point in it, really" Kate said. Ari glared at her. He smiled all of sudden, making Kate wish she never said the things she just said.

"What?" She asked, feeling herself tense up.

"I have a much better idea" Ari evilly said and walked out, leaving Kate speechless and confused.

Tony was looking at his feet. He was scared, hungry, thirsty, angry and-bored. Ari came in.

"Oh, hey buddy! Missed me?" Tony said, not taking his eyes off his feet. Ari took out his phone and dialed a number.

"What, calling your mommy?" Tony teased. But, Ari was still grinning, which convinced Tony not to joke around.

_At the NCIS building…_

"Boss, I just called the captains of our private plane; he says that everything is ready for tomorrow morning" McGee said as he came back into the bullpen. Gibbs smiled.

"Thanks, McGee" Gibbs nodded and went back to his computer. His phone suddenly rang.

"Who could that be?" Gibbs muttered when he looked at the unknown number. He picked up.

"Hello?" Gibbs said.

'_Agent Gibbs, I forgot to tell you this. Anthony has a bomb wrapped around his chest. The bomb was activated two hours ago, so you have six hours left to find your agents and take me down. Good luck' _

Gibbs recognized the voice easily. He quickly got up.

"MCGEE!" He yelled.

"Yeah? What's wrong?' McGee asked, confused by Gibbs' weird face expression.

"We're flying this moment" Gibbs said angrily and ran into the elevator.

* * *

**AN: Hey! I'm sorry again, if there's anyone from Englewood that I offended, I don't mean any harm, or to discover anything to anyone. I don't know any information about the building Kate and Tony are in, even though the building exists. Yes, the building exists. I only know that someone was killed in it. I don't know any info, Chicago Police and I don't have anything. Please don't sue, I recently did a research, only to find this building as the prefect spot for Ari taking someone for hostage. I don't mean to give and idea to criminals.**

**I'm really sorry, if I'm making any law problems, please let me know. I never knew and I don't know what's going on in abandoned warehouses and buildings. This is just for fun.**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	58. Race against time

**AN: HEY! So, this chapter is very dramatic. Spoiler alert: YES, thy're finally out of that place. But something horrible happens! :o**

**REVIEW! :D**

* * *

Chapter 58

_(**Flashback**)_

_'You have six hours left to find me. Good luck.'_

_Gibbs recognized the voice. He quickly got up._

_'We're flying now!' He yelled furiously._

* * *

_At the NCIS building…_

"What? Why?" McGee asked. Gibbs sighed angrily, in a hurry.

"We got six hours until bastard blows up Kate and Tony!" Gibbs said while passing by quickly. McGee's pupils dilated.

"Coming, boss!" He stuttered and ran after his boss.

They hurried to the rooftop of the building, where a jet was waiting for them. They quickly got in. Fornell was there too, with ten fully equipped agents.

"McGee, hurry up!" Gibbs said angrily.

"Sorry!" McGee said in a rush and got into the jet. The door closed and they have taken off.

Gibbs was irritated.

_Tony and Kate…_

"Oh, how I wonder how will your boss save you" Ari shook his head, while walking slowly across the room. Tony watched him, in madness.

"Easy. Send a bullet through your head and untie this bomb off me" Tony said confidently, keeping his eyes completely fixated on Ari.

"Oh, I hope they're bringing a squat team, because this bomb will take its time" Ari laughed. He walked out of the room again. Tony sighed.

"Come on, Gibbs, where are you?" Tony whispered to himself.

Kate was lying in her room, admiring her feet. Since it was the only thing she could actually do. Ari walked in again. She rolled her eyes.

"You again" She murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, that was harsh" Ari said.

"What did you do now?" She asked roughly. He grinned.

"Your team has five hours to find you" He whispered as he came closer to her. She froze on his words. There's no way they can find them now.

It will be a race against time.

_NCIS…_

_One hour later…_

"Finally, we're here!" Fornell said casually and got out of the jet. Gibbs and McGee ran out of the jet and dashed to the nearest rent-a-car. Fornell slowly followed them. The other FBI agents were taking a special vehicle that was waiting for them.

"How much, McGee?" Gibbs asked in a hurry, while breaking every single Chicago's law in driving.

"Uh, three and a half hours, boss!" McGee said while forcing himself not to barf.

"Dammit! And how long does it take for us to get to the south?" Gibbs yelled furiously.

"An hour and a half, sir!" McGee yelled. Gibbs groaned.

"I'll make sure I drive as fast as I can!" Gibbs said and sped up the car.

"Got you boss!" McGee yelled back.

Gibbs sighed.

_Tony and Kate…_

Ari walked across the corridor, satisfyingly. He knew that the NCIS team will not make it. And his plan will finally succeed. He decided to come back into Tony's room.

"Hello, Anthony" He said as he closed the door behind him. Tony glared at him. Sweat was pouring down Tony's face.

"What?" He asked sharply. Ari laughed.

"Do you still believe that your NCIS team will save you? They've only got one hour left" Ari said as he looked down at the bomb that was tied to Tony. Tony nodded.

"Yeah. Gibbs will be here in any minute" Tony replied arrogantly. Ari's grin turned into a angry face. He took out his Long Colt .32 and pointed it at Tony.

"Tell me, that you do not believe that!" Ari furiously said. Tony was surprised by his sudden nervous breakdown. It seemed like Ari wanted revenge because of betrayal.

"No. You can shoot me, but then, the whole building will explode, remember?" Tony said teasingly. Ari put his gun away. He put his head in his hands, like he was going mad. He started talking things in foreign language. Probably Hebrew.

Ari stormed out of the room, now yelling on the foreign language. Tony was really confused by this moment.

_NCIS…_

"How much?" Fornell asked.

"Ten minutes 'till we get there, and we've got fifteen minutes 'till the bomb goes off" Gibbs said, sounding rather pissed off. He sped up even more.

"Wow, boss! Slow down!" McGee yelled.

"I can't slow down, McGee! My agent is going to watch us from the above if I slow down!" Gibbs hissed back. McGee remained silent afterwards.

"Hey, that's the building!" Fornell suddenly interrupted the silence, pointing to a building somewhere in front of them. Gibbs sighed.

"No wonder he chose a place like this" Gibbs said as he parked the car. The three of them quickly got out, with their weapons. Behind them, a big, blue truck appeared. All the FBI agents came out of it. Fornell gathered them around.

"Okay, so, here is the plan: Patrick and Louis, you go take down the fence. Tom, you go behind them. The three of you go break the door. The others surround the building. Agent Gibbs, you, Timothy and I will be going inside along with Patrick, Tom and Louis. JAG will be here soon, they'll do the negotiating with my assistant, FBI Agent Roger Powell. Paramedics are on their way, I called the squat team in case we don't disarm the bomb by ourselves" Fornell explained.

Everyone nodded. When the FBI agents were gone, Fornell and Gibbs exchanged worried looks.

_Tony and Kate…_

Kate heard some noises outside. She managed to sit on her knees. She could see flickering red and blue lights. She was relieved: they'll finally get out of this place. She knew Gibbs is going to make it. Ari suddenly broke the door of her room. He was holding a gun.

"Come on, we're moving further!" He said manically, and grabbed her by her hand.

Tony was convinced that he's hearing some noises outside. Was it possible, that they found them? He knew Gibbs will find them for sure, but he didn't know if they would be dead by then.

And now, he finally knew he'll be soon back home, bickering every morning with Kate. Ari came into his room.

"Bastards! I'm leaving you here; I have to take care of Caitlin!" He said angrily and banged the door behind. Tony's anxiety came back: What is he doing with Kate? Suddenly, he heard some people yelling. The voices were getting closer. Then, he heard three very familiar voices:

"FBI! Surrender yourself!" Fornell yelled.

"NCIS, SPECIAL AGENTS! LEAVE THE BUILIDING!" Gibbs and McGee yelled in unison. Tony smiled inwardly.

The door opened suddenly. And those familiar faces appeared: The ones he thought he will never see again. He saw heir worried expressions turn into relieved ones.

"Tony!" McGee was first to yell.

"Don't you worry, DiNozzo, we'll get you out of here" Gibbs said calmly. Tony nodded slowly. He lowered his head to the bomb. It was showing two more minutes left.

"No, you guys go, this will explode in any moment, I don't want you to die" Tony whispered. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, DiNozzo! McGee, get the wire thingies done!" Gibbs ordered. McGee nodded and crouched to Tony and the bomb. He carefully opened it, to discover bunch of wires. He gulped. Sweat started pouring down his forehead.

"Come on, Probie, it's always the red wire!" Tony yelled nervously. McGee sighed.

"No, Tony. This is not a movie" McGee hissed angrily. He kept going through the wires until he found the right one. He carefully cut the wire with the pliers. He closed his eyes in fear, but nothing happened. The bomb stopped on ten seconds that were left. Tony gasped.

"You did it, Probie!" He yelled.

"I did it!" McGee yelled excitedly and started laughing. McGee quickly unwrapped the bomb from Tony's chest and put it away. They hugged.

"Hey, DiNozzo. Didn't mean to interrupt the emotional moment, but, where's Kate?" Gibbs asked sarcastically. Then it clicked in Tony's head. Kate.

"Uh, she's been in another room for a while. I think Ari took her in another room or something" Tony answered, hoping that Kate's okay.

"Let's go" Fornell said and they got out of the room. McGee helped Tony to get up.

"I need to see Kate" Tony said. McGee looked at him.

"No. Tony, only person you need to see right now is a paramedic!" McGee whined.

"NO! Probie, I am going to see her!" Tony resisted. He ran after Gibbs and Fornell. McGee sighed and slouched his back.

Ari was hiding in a room that was next to Kate's. He had his gun with himself; he just waited for them to come in.

They all came into the first room on the second floor. Thankfully, they found Kate lying on the floor, still alive.

"Kate!" Gibbs yelled. She lifted her head. She smiled.

"Don't worry, we're coming" He said as he noticed her mouth was gagged. Fornell and Gibbs approached her. Gibbs un-gagged her mouth, and Fornell untied her legs and wrists. Gibbs hugged her tightly.

"Kate!" Someone yelled. They all turned around, to see Tony who was barely walking.

"DiNozzo! Didn't McGee lead you to the paramedics?" Gibbs asked furiously.

"Yeah, but I had to see Kate. Are you okay?" He said as he approached Kate. She silently nodded. He hugged her. They didn't care if Gibbs was watching them, confused or angry. They both thanked God they're okay.

But something interrupted their hug.

"I'm not really an emotional person, so excuse me if interrupting" A cold voice said, making them gasp. Ari came into the room, pointing his gun at Kate, who was at the other end of the room.

"Ari, get close to her and I'll kill you immediately" Gibbs threatened and pointed his gun at Ari.

"It's Hasawari for you. And I didn't mention anything about getting closer to Caitlin" Ari said. Kate was about to run in the other direction, but Ari pulled the trigger.

Everything went black.

* * *

**AN: OMG! I know, I know. I promised Kate isn't going to die. Well, calm your nerves down! She isn't actually dying. If you want a happy ending, REVIEW!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	59. Check her pulse

**AN: HELLO! Sorry I spoiled the story by saying what I said(if you read my Author notes). Anyways, I really hope you like the chapter! DS2010 reviewed, so I will add a happy ending, don't worry. This chapter is kind off emotional, and from here, it starts reflecting more on Tony's feelings, but it will be about others a lot too! SAID TOO MUCH!**

**REVIEW.**

* * *

Chapter 59

_(**Flashback**)_

'_I didn't say anything about getting closer to her' Ari said. _

_Kate was about to run in another direction, but Ari pulled the trigger while she was moving. _

_Everything went black._

* * *

Kate fell. It looked like in slow motion. Tony managed to catch her so she couldn't hit the cold ground.

Tony was in shock. He still tried to re-analyze everything. His mind was still processing. He was just sitting there, with Kate in his arms, unconscious.

Before any of them could do anything, Ari shot himself fatally. He fell on the ground. While Gibbs was happy Ari's not their problem anymore, he was still confused about what happened before that. Why would Ari even want to shoot himself? He looked to his right slowly, where he saw Tony shaking with Kate in his arms.

Everything seemed so slow and unreal. Fornell was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. FBI agents appeared soon, so did the paramedics. McGee went in later.

"W… What happened?" He asked, but nobody was bothering to answer his questions. Tony was looking at Kate. Suddenly, from the side of her head, blood started coming out. Tony ripped off a part of his shirt in panic. He held it on the place where her head was bleeding.

"Stay with me, Kate" Tony whispered weakly. He brushed off some hair of her face. He was a bit relieved when he saw that her eyeballs are moving under her eyelids. His thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs.

"Does she have a pulse?" She asked loudly. Tony completely forgot about that. He gently put his finger on her carotid. He could sense pulse.

"Yeah, boss. She's still alive" Tony replied after removing his hand from the side of her neck. Gibbs nodded. He forced a smile. Paramedics approached Tony and Kate after finishing up with Ari.

"She has a pulse" Tony added to them. They just nodded and put her on the stretcher. He watched as they took her away. Gibbs approached him and sat by the still shocked-and-confused-much-Tony. He put his arm around his shoulder.

"Maybe you should change that shirt later" Gibbs whispered, making Tony slightly gasp.

Only in that moment Tony realized what he looked like: His shirt was full of dirt, sweat and blood, not to mention parts that were ripped off. His jeans were dirty and ripped everywhere. And, his hair was greasy. Face was full of sweat, tears, dirt and some blood.

Tony nodded as a reply. He quickly got up, but as he done it, he squealed in pain. His back hurt like hell. Gibbs shook his head.

"Tony, we'll take you home" Gibbs said and patted his shoulder.

"No" Tony suddenly said. Gibbs was stunned.

"No?" Gibbs asked, making sure if he heard him right.

"No. I'm staying with Kate. If she's dying, I'll be the first one to know" Tony said and ran out of the room, ignoring all the pain that was taking his whole body.

When he got out of the building, he saw the paramedics taking Kate into the van. He ran to them.

"Oh, you're one of those who should get checked" A lady said to him politely, but manners were the last thing on his wish list right now.

"I'm fine. I need to ride with her" Tony said, trying to see Kate, but the nurse was blocking his sight. He groaned.

"I'm sorry, sir. You can do that later. First, I need to check up on you. You don't look good at all. I mean, your injuries could be life threatening or fatal and…" She started talking in her sweet voice, which annoyed Tony. He started losing his patience, so he quickly cut her off.

"I had plague, okay? I almost die every day. I don't need your sweet check-ups. All I need right now is to see Kate and to be with her while she's going through this" Tony said sharply walked past by the nurse, leaving her speechless and confused. He was about to enter the van, when a paramedic stopped him.

"Hey! This is an emergency, you can't ride!" He said, but Tony ignored him.

"I said, you cannot ride!" He repeated. Then Tony had this funny idea.

"Well, the nurse said I need a check-up, and my injuries might be fatal. Will you let me ride now, or that isn't emergent enough for you?" Tony said with a fake grin. Doctor was quiet for a minute, so Tony grabbed the chance and sat by Kate.

The paramedic sighed and shook his head. He got in the van and closed the door behind him. Tony watched as the paramedics connected Kate onto few tubes and started the procedures that could make her live to the hospital. Tony buried his head in his hands desperately.

He didn't want to lose Kate. Not now. It was horrible. He never experienced real pain like this. Last time he really felt like this was when his mother died. But even though his mother died, the creature that made him, this was different. His partner, Kate. It was worse than getting a bad grade. Worse than not solving a case. Worse than facing a very hard case.

It was that kind of pain where you can't even cry. Because it hurts so much. He wanted the tears to fall out so badly, but they kept resisting.

Before he even knew it, they were at the hospital. It was the moment he only saw in movies. The paramedics were yelling to each other all the time. They took the stretcher out of the van, along with Kate. They already connected her to a breathing mask with oxygen. _So, it's that bad. _He thought.

They soon entered the hospital, in a big rush. Tony just followed them quietly. He heard them yelling things.

"A twenty seven year old woman, American, shot in the head, still showing signs of life!" A female doctor yelled.

"Name?" One of them replied.

"Caitlin Todd!" The third one said.

"Get her in the surgery room!" One of them yelled. They all then entered a room, and Tony saw nothing from there. He just heard things. Muffled sounds of doctors yelling at first. Later, they stopped yelling. They talked calmly and casually. Tony was relieved by that. He heard them saying things sometimes very clearly.

'_Did you put her on the respirator?'_

'_Yes, ten minutes ago. She'll need it'_

'_Check the pulse'_

'_Stable for now'_

'_Hand me the IV'_

Those were mostly the things he heard after an hour of the surgery. He kept tapping his foot nervously. And he fiddled with his fingers. Suddenly, he saw his entire team. Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky and surprisingly Palmer showed up.

"How… What? How did you find me, Gibbs?" Tony asked and sighed. Gibbs sat by him.

"Well, I guessed it from your words, I'm citing you: _I need to be there with Kate_. So, I thank a little and said to myself: Hey, he's there with her, and you're not. So, I came here" Gibbs said and shrugged at the end. Tony nodded and smiled a little. He then saw McGee.

"Probie. I want to thank you. You saved my life" Tony said and got up to hug McGee, who was very much confused. They hugged for a while, and then separated. Tony turned to Abby, whose eyes were red and puffy.

"Abby, how come you came here so fast?" Tony asked, surprised by her, Ducky's and Palmer's appearance.

"I had to. Oh, God. How is she?" Abby put her hand on her mouth. Tears slid from her eyes again. She jumped onto Tony's arms and hugged him. She departed from him afterwards and hugged McGee, which brought a questionable look to Gibbs' face.

"Anthony. How are you?" Ducky asked him sympathetically. Tony shivered at the mention of his full name, because Ari used to call him like that.

"Broken, tired, exhausted, weak, hungry, thirsty…" Tony said and forced a smile. Ducky shook his head and smiled.

"Palmer, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you didn't know Kate" Tony said questionably and looked at Jimmy, who was very confused.

"Well, I knew Kate. Actually, she was the only Special Agent that was nice to me" Jimmy shrugged. Abby giggled a bit, and Gibbs frowned.

"Jethro? What happened?" A female voice appeared, causing them all to turn around. They all saw Jenny standing there in shock.

"Jen… Ari shot Kate and afterwards himself, so Kate has a brain surgery" Gibbs quietly said. Jenny gasped.

"Oh, God. Special Agent DiNozzo, how are you doing?" Jenny asked, turning to Tony with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine. Better than Kate anyway" Tony muttered and bowed his head. Jenny sighed.

"I guess we'll all just have to wait" Jenny said as she sat by Palmer. Suddenly, the ordination door opened, and a female doctor came out. They all got up hopefully.

"Hello. My name is Jane Hayes, I'm Caitlin's doctor" She smiled at them all and offered her hand to Tony. He shook it. She looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked when he noticed her watching his shirt strangely.

"Um, are you sure you're alright, sir?" She replied looking at him. He groaned.

"I'm fine. How's Kate?" Tony said and looked at the doctor expectantly. Everyone in the room stared at her.

"Kate is okay. The surgery was successful. We were able to remove the bullet and what was left of it. For now, we don't see lifelong damage" The doctor said in one breath. They all sighed in relief.

"Can we see her?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Well, not yet" She said, now her smile turning to a serious look on her face. They were confused.

"Why not?" Gibbs dropped in the conversation.

"She's in coma" The doctor said with a deep sigh.

* * *

**AN: WEIRD,huh? Want Kate out of coma? REVIEW! Kidding... BUT REVIEW ANYWAY.**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT.**


	60. Can I talk to you in private?

**AN: HELLO! Wow that was shocking, huh? This one is kind of lame, sorry. :p But, hey, we got to 60 chapters! You should be thankful I even bothered to write that much! kidding. REVIEW PLEASE.**

* * *

Chapter 60

_(**Flashback**)_

_'Can we see her?' Tony asked excitedly. Jane's happy face now turned into a serious one._

_'Well, not yet' She said. They were all confused._

_'Wait, why not?' Gibbs dropped into the conversation. She sighed._

_'Caitlin is in coma' She finally said._

* * *

They all stood there in shock. Did she just say coma? It was impossible for them to believe it. Gibbs dropped his jaw, while Tony absently looked at the doctor.

"Coma?" Tony whispered and sat in his chair. Jane nodded.

"Yes, coma. Actually, she is lucky, you know. She had a massive blood loss, she was very near to losing her life, or the vegetative state" The doctor explained.

"Lucky? She's in coma and you're telling me she's lucky!?" Tony suddenly snapped at the doctor. Gibbs got up and put his hand gently on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony… You need to calm down" Gibbs said quietly, but Tony was obviously ignoring him.

"Why can't we see her when she's in coma? I'm not disturbing her!" Tony raised his tone, but Gibbs tightened his grip around Tony's shoulder.

"Tony!" Gibbs raised his tone also. Tony bowed his head and sat down again. Jane sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know how you are feeling, but she needs to rest right now" The doctor said calmly. Tony lifted his head in confusion.

"Rest? She's in coma" Tony said confusedly. Jane shook her head.

"She just had a brain surgery. The patient needs rest even if he or she is in coma" The doctor explained. Tony nodded.

"Sorry" He muttered. Ducky suddenly dropped in.

"Um, Doctor, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Ducky asked. The doctor had a puzzled look on her face, but she just nodded and followed Ducky. When they were out of the team's eyesight, Ducky started.

"Is the coma on purpose?" He suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked, slightly taken aback by his question. Ducky smiled.

"Sorry. I meant, is it a medically induced coma?" Ducky questioned. She shook her head.

"No. Her injuries weren't that serious. It is very normal for the patients to fall into a coma after brain surgeries like this" Jane said casually. Ducky nodded, feeling relieved.

"So, she'll wake up within thirty-two hours?" Ducky asked hopefully. Jane shook her head.

"Not really. The coma will last about two weeks. She had several head injuries besides the shot and was very exposed to stress" The doctor explained. Ducky sadly nodded.

"Oh. Then I guess I better go tell them the news" Ducky said quietly.

"Yes. I'll see you later" She said and walked away. Ducky heavily sighed and walked back to his team.

"What was that all about?" Abby asked. Ducky meaningfully looked at her.

"Caitlin's coma will last about two weeks" Ducky said and collapsed into a chair next to Abby. Abby started crying again. Tony buried his head in his hands, defeated.

"It was my entire fault" Gibbs whispered.

"What do you mean, Jethro?" Jenny asked. Gibbs bowed his head.

"I wanted to take down Ari so badly, and I exposed my agents to extreme danger" Gibbs continued. Jenny rubbed his back.

A nurse walked out of Kate's room. Tony quickly got up.

"When are we going to be able to see her?" Tony asked expectantly.

"Maybe tomorrow. Today she's resting and only her family can visit right now" The nurse replied and walked by.

"Family?" Tony whispered to himself. Gibbs got up and went to Tony.

"Tony, we're going now for a lunch. Want to come with us?" Gibbs asked already knowing Tony will refuse. Tony shook his head.

"No thanks. I'll sleep here for a while" Tony said and smiled a little. Gibbs chuckled.

"Whatever you say" Gibbs said and patted Tony's shoulder. Afterwards, he walked away along with the team, leaving Tony alone.

He sighed and slowly closed his eyes. It was seven P.M. already, so he fell asleep quickly.

_Gibbs and the team…_

They all sat at their table at a restaurant called _Bonfire_. They already ordered.

"I really hope Kate will be okay" Abby said as she leaned on her elbow.

"Yeah, me too" McGee said. Abby suddenly started laughing uncontrollably.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked, worrying about her manic laughter. She snorted.

"Sorry, I just, remembered something" Abby said and laughed again. People turned their heads and looked at her worriedly.

"What?" McGee inquired. She coughed a little.

"You've all seen how Tony currently looks, right?" Abby said, holding her laughter.

"What's funny about that?" McGee shrugged.

"Well, he fell asleep back there. Imagine the looks on nurse's face when she sees him there! She'll think he's a hobo!" Abby started laughing even louder. Gibbs laughed a bit, but not because of what she said, it was because of her laughing. It was contagious. Soon, everyone at the table laughed madly. The waiter came and dropped their meals on the desk and left quickly.

Abby wiped off some tears of the laughing of her face.

"My stomach hurts" McGee said.

"Yeah, well all of our stomachs hurt, McGee" Gibbs said sarcastically and took his fork.

_At the hospital…_

_Two hours later…_

"Sir? Sir, are you okay?" Tony heard a muffled sound of a female voice. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a woman worriedly looking at him.

"I'm fine" He whispered and stretched his arms. She laughed.

"Sir, you don't look fine" She said and looked at him.

"Well I don't care how I look. I feel just fine" He said and folded his arms. Folding his arms caused him pain in the chest, so he winced. She groaned.

"We'll check up on you now" She said and grabbed his arm. He was irritated by how much the doctors want him to get checked up.

She led him to an ordination. When they came in, she said:

"Sir, you need to lay down on the bed" She pointed to a bed at the ordination. He growled and placed himself on the bed. She looked at his face.

"God, what happened to you?" She said when she saw the bruises on his face. He rolled his eyes.

"Long story. I'll tell you when you let me out of here" He said sharply.

"Fine. Your name?" She asked.

"Anthony DiNozzo" He said, irritated. She scribbled something on a paper and put it aside.

"Okay, Anthony. Now tell me. Did you experience any pain lately?" The nurse asked.

"Yep" He replied.

"Where?" She asked and wrote something on the paper again.

"Pretty much everywhere" He said ironically, even though he meant it.

"Okay, I'll scan your bones then" She said.

Later, he got out of the ordination exhausted and annoyed. He sat in the waiting room again.

He fell asleep eventually.

* * *

**AN: Yup, kind of lame. Sorry for that. I promise I'll be better in the next one! LOVE YA ALL!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	61. Another day at the hospital

**AN: HELLO. So, this one is a little shorter, sorry about that. I hope you'll like it! **

**REVIEW.**

* * *

Chapter 61

Tony woke up to the sounds of people yelling and running around. When his vision was completely clear, he saw people running around.

_Just another day at the hospital. _Tony thought. He stretched his arms and legs and got up. Gibbs and the team were coming in his way.

"Hey" Tony said, with his voice sounding quite hoarse. Gibbs smiled.

"Good morning" Gibbs greeted and sat by him.

"What time is it?" Tony asked sleepily. Gibbs looked at his watch.

"It's seven forty" Gibbs replied. Tony nodded, kind of amused by the fact how early he woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked and patted Tony's shoulder. Tony sighed.

"Honestly? I don't know" Tony said, more as he was talking to himself. Gibbs nodded.

"Well, we're all staying at a hotel that's near, so if you want, you can come with us" Gibbs suggested. Tony shook his head and smiled.

"I think I won't be at a hotel for a while" Tony said. Then, his smile vanished.

"Okay, well, we've got another rental car, call if you need anything" Gibbs said.

"Boss, where do you get all that money?" Tony suddenly asked. Gibbs smiled.

"Don't ask" He replied simply. Tony chuckled.

"By the way, DiNozzo, you might want to come to the hotel, since your current state is critical" Gibbs said as he got up. Tony was slightly confused, which Gibbs easily noticed.

"You have a beard, DiNozzo" Gibbs simplified. Tony subconsciously touched his chin and the rest of his face. He could feel small hair on his face. Gibbs was right.

"Okay, I'll do that later" Tony said dismissively. McGee dropped in.

"Um, Tony, I don't think they're really going to let you to see Kate if you don't do something about your looks" McGee said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But I'm driving with Gibbs" Tony said as he was demanding. Gibbs laughed.

"Come on" He said and dragged Tony by his arm.

They got out of the hospital and entered the car. Since they had to rented cars, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer were driving in that one, while Gibbs, Jenny and Tony were driving in the other one. Gibbs started the engine, while Jenny turned on the radio.

**(AN: **_**Another Love**_** by Tom Odell plays)**

As the song played on the radio, Tony couldn't help but let a few tears drop. Two minutes later, the 'few tears' turned into a waterfall with sobs. Jenny turned around to see if everything is okay, when she saw Tony's red face.

"Agent DiNozzo! Were you crying?" She asked worriedly, automatically informing Gibbs to stop the car. _YA' THINK? _ Tony thought, but replied shortly:

"No" Jenny sighed.

"Agent DiNozzo, I know this is a hard time for you, I just want you to know that we're here for you" Jenny said calmly. Tony glanced at her, and then at his lap.

"Sorry, but, can we go now? The hotel's just around the corner" Gibbs said, making Tony and Jenny look at him. Jenny gave him a meaningful look. He smiled.

"I guess that's a yes" Gibbs said and started the motor again. Jenny rolled her eyes.

The rest of the ride was pretty much quiet. Tony was looking outside of the window. Rain was falling. Gibbs parked the car in front of the hotel and got out to open the door for Jenny.

They entered their rooms. McGee and Abby were sharing a room next to the one Ducky and Jimmy were sharing. Only, in this hotel a room had two beds: A double bed and a guest bed.

"Tony, you should probably go shower. And shave" Gibbs said. Tony nodded, but was confused.

"But, I don't have any other clothes" Tony replied, looking down at his shirt. Gibbs smiled.

"You have. They sent us some of your clothes from Washington" Jenny dropped in.

"Oh" Tony said. "Well, then I better get going" Tony continued. Gibbs gave him a folded shirt along with pants and socks with boxers.

"Thanks" Tony muttered and went into the bathroom. He silently closed the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror. Well, Gibbs and Jenny were right. He did look horrible. He took of his clothes and stepped into the shower, trying desperately not to think about Kate.

Half an hour later, Tony stepped out of the shower, feeling a bit better. He put his clothes on and took the razor that was resting on the edge of the sink. He took the shaving gel and gently rubbed it on the area where his beard was.

Finally, he was done with the beauty. He came out of the bathroom, looking like the good old Tony again. Jenny and Gibbs smiled.

"Well, it was about time" Gibbs said jokingly. Tony pulled on a fake smile.

"It's ten, do you want to see Caitlin?" Jenny asked. Tony now grinned for real.

"Jen, it's like asking me do I want coffee" Gibbs said ironically. She chuckled.

"Well, do you?" Jenny joked. Gibbs laughed.

"I sure do. Let's go" Gibbs said.

"Wait, you're not going to the hospital with me?" Tony asked.

"No, we're coming later. You can take the car" Jenny suggested.

"Okay" Tony nodded. They walked out of the room. Gibbs ran back to the room.

"Forgot to tell you. Lock the door" Gibbs said and tossed Tony the key of the apartment.

"Got you, boss!" Tony yelled to Gibbs, who was already gone.

Tony got out of the apartment and locked the door. He later appeared at the parking. He sat down at the car and stated the engine.

Tony appeared at the hospital. He went in the hallway.

"Hello. Can I see Caitlin Todd?" Tony asked quickly on the reception. The receptionist looked at her computer.

"Yes, Caitlin Todd is available. Who are you? Friends or family?" She asked.

"Uh, friends" Tony replied. The receptionist smiled.

"Then the visit is allowed" She said. He gave her thumbs up and walked away.

Tony took a ride with the elevator. He appeared on the third floor where Kate was and walked straight into her room.

She was looking very peaceful while sleeping. He quietly walked in and sat by her.

"Hi, Kate. It's me. Tony" He whispered. The only sounds in the room were Kate's breathing and the sound of the heart monitor. He wished she could answer, or tell him he's an idiot, but she couldn't. He tried to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry, Kate" He whispered. He put his hand gently over hers and squeezed it lightly. He watched her for a while and then eventually fell asleep.

_One hour later…_

"You can come in now" A nurse said to two people, who happened to be Kate's parents.

"Thank you" Kate's mother softly said and pushed the door gently. She gasped a little when she saw an unknown man holding Kate's hand and sleeping there. Then, she guessed it was probably Dwayne, Kate's boyfriend she never actually met. She smiled inwardly.

* * *

**AN: Hehe, that was weird, huh? I didn't update a bit longer because I have assigned books to read for the school and I'm also working on my new site. **

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT.**


	62. The One That Got Away

**AN: HEY! I am extremely sorry if I got you guys mad. I didn't have any time really to write, so this chapter probably sucks. And school is starting, so I have to clean my room, and do the homework. So, after the September first, I will ONLY upload on WEEKENDS. Sometimes, I might not even get a free weekend. It's eighth grade, and all of my marks(grades) are really important to me, so as my future carrier. Sorry. I opened a Twitter account, so you can freely follow me there for daily updates on my fanfiction or/and my sites and activities. Thank you for your support and patience.**

**_ cm209_ Yeah, just read this chapter and you'll find out ;)**

_** poisonous mist**_** Oh, I'm glad you think so :D**

_** DS2010 **_**you just wait until you read this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 62

_At the hospital…_

"Honey, who the heck is that?" Robert Todd asked his wife through a whisper. She shrugged.

"I think it's Dwayne, her sister told me she has a boyfriend" She whispered back.

"Boyfriend?" He hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"Rachel told me he's the best guy in the world" She said happily. He nodded.

"Let's hope so" He muttered. Suddenly, they heard a sound. It was Tony waking up and stretching. They chuckled.

"Hi, I guess I'm finally meeting you. I'm Monica Todd, Kate's mom. You must be Dwayne" Kate's mother approached him and shook hands with him. He was pretty much confused.

"Um, no, I'm Tony, but nice to meet you" He said with a puzzled look on his face. She removed her hand.

"But, I thought my daughter has a boyfriend called Dwayne" She said and looked at her husband, who just shrugged.

"Yes, she does" Tony replied. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"Then who the hell are you and what was your hand doing on my daughter's hand?" She asked aggressively. Tony was taken aback.

"No, no, I'm her friend" He said, trying desperately to defend himself.

"Friend? I met all of Kate's friends, and I didn't meet you" She said confusedly.

"Well, we met two years ago" Tony said.

"Where?" Robert asked.

"Oh, at work. We work together" Tony said and smiled, hoping they won't castrate him.

"Work? You mean, NCIS?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Oh" She said and giggled.

"What's funny?" Tony questioned.

„I haven't seen any one so close with her that could call himself a friend" Robert said instead of his wife.

„Oh, well, we're very good friends. But only friends" Tony explained. They nodded, but exchanged looks that were saying: 'Yeah, right'.

„So, Tony. Mind if I ask you how did our daughter end up like this?" Monica said and cleared her throat. Tony bowed his head.

„We were both kidnapped by a terrorist" Tony quietly said. Robert and Monica gasped.

"Kidnapped?" She repeated.

"Yes" Tony added.

"How did you escape?" She asked.

"We didn't" Tony said with a small shrug.

"You were saved?" She continued asking.

"Yeah, our team got there in time. If they didn't save us, Kate and I would be dead" Tony said.

"W…What do you mean?" Robert asked.

"The terrorist wanted our boss to suffer, so he tortured us. He wrapped a bomb around me. When the team got there, they succeeded to stop the bomb. We later found Kate. Then, while we all talked, the psycho came back and shot Kate in the head and afterwards himself" Tony explained in a breath. Monica nodded.

"I'm so sorry" She said with her voice shaking.

"No, I'm sorry. I could have saved her. He tortured me in front of her. She didn't need to see that" He said and finally lifted his head up.

"It's not your fault, kid. There are lots of lunatics across the world" Robert said and put his hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony let out a few tears and buried his head in his hands.

"She was in my arms, lifeless" Tony whispered, but Kate's parents heard him. Monica started crying too. Robert hugged his wife tightly and then said:

"How come you're here and that Dwayne guy isn't?" Tony raised his head slowly. It was true. Kate's in the hospital for two days and there's no sign of Dwayne. If he was so caring and perfect and loved her so much, how come he didn't visit her?

"I don't know" Tony said, still thinking about it.

"Maybe he doesn't know" Monica said.

"No, Abby informed literally the whole Washington DC" Tony replied, making Monica laugh.

"It's her best friend" Tony added. She nodded.

"Maybe he's too sad" Robert said. Monica looked at him.

"Maybe" Tony absently said knowing there's something more than that. Kate's mom sighed and got up.

"Well, Tony, it was nice talking to you, but we have to go now. Thank you for supporting Katie in this" She said.

"No problem. I'll see you soon, maybe?" He said and shook hands with her. She smiled.

"Maybe. Goodbye" She said and walked out along with her husband. Tony exhaled.

"Well, Kate, now I know who your parents are. Nice" Tony said and turned to Kate. He sighed and kissed her forehead. Afterwards, he got up.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs suddenly appeared. Tony gasped.

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo" Jenny said gently.

"Hey" Tony said and sat by Kate again.

"What are you doing here; you were supposed to be at the apartment three hours ago!" Gibbs said and glanced at his watch confusedly.

"Wait, what time is it?" Tony asked.

"It's two" Gibbs replied. Tony slapped his forehead.

"I had a nap after I came here, and then, when I woke up, Kate's parents showed up out of nowhere" Tony said. Jenny chuckled.

"Okay, DiNozzo. You should go grab something to eat" Gibbs said while shaking his head. Tony pouted.

"Fine" Tony muttered and walked out, annoyed.

"Goodbye, Agent DiNozzo" Jenny said. She approached Kate's bed.

"Agent Todd, I haven't had the chance to meet you better yet. I do know you are a fascinating agent. I wish you a full and good recovery" Jenny said and looked at Gibbs. He slightly nodded and came closer to Kate.

"Hey, Kate. You better wake up, you're driving DiNozzo crazy" Gibbs said. He wished Kate could smile or roll her eyes, or even say: _I always do that, Gibbs' _He smiled inwardly and walked out along with Jenny.

Tony sat in the car and started the engine. He turned the radio on.

**(AN: The One That Got Away by Katy Perry started playing)**

Tony listened to the lyrics.

'_Summer after high school, _

_When we first met,_

_We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead'_

Tony smiled a little after hearing Mustang.

'_And on my eighteenth birthday,_

_We bought matching tattoos.'_

Now he smiled more because Kate had the mysterious tattoo.

'_Used to steal your parents' liquor _

_And climb to the roof,_

_Talk about our future, _

_Like we had a clue._

_Never planned that one day, I'll be losing you'_

Tony stopped smiling. Tears welled up in his eyes again.

'_In another life, _

_I would be your girl,_

_We keep all our promises,_

_Be us against the world._

_And in other life,_

_I would make you stay,_

_So I don't have to say you were _

_The One That Got Away._

_The One That Got Away!'_

Tony started sobbing uncontrollably.

'_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash,_

_Never one without other, we made a pact,_

_Sometimes when I miss you, _

_I put those records on'_

Tony remembered the tape Kate had.

'_Someone said you had your tattoo removed,_

_Saw you downtown, singing the blues,_

_It's time to face the music; I'm no longer your muse._

_In another life, I would be your girl,_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world._

_And in other life, I would make you stay,_

_So I wouldn't have to say you were,_

_The One That Got Away,_

_The o-o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-one_

_The o-o-o-one_

_The one that got away'_

Tony tried desperately to focus on driving.

'_All this money can't buy me a time machine,_

_No,_

_Can't replace you with a million rings,_

_No!_

_I should've told you what you meant to me,_

'_Cause now I pay the price'_

Tony sighed heavily and cried again.

'_In another life, I would be your girl,_

_We keep all our promises,_

_Be us against the world,_

_And in other life,_

_I would make you stay,_

_So I don't have to say you were,_

_The One That Got Away!_

_The o-o-o-o-one  
The o-o-o-o-one  
The o-o-o-o-one_

_And in another life I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were_

_The one that got away_

_The one that got away!'_

When the song finished, Tony was already at the parking of the hotel. He got out of the car and tried to wipe off his tears.

A part of the song was stuck in his head, making him question himself.

* * *

**AN: How did you like it? Oh, the part with the song made even ME cry. My ego is too big.**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT.**


	63. Abby the leader

**AN: Hello. I am truly and sincerely sorry for not posting for two weeks. It's a really long time, and I know I have probably lost many of my fans' interest in this story, because I didn't post. School was really overwhelming, and it was my mom's birthday, and we had to re-decorate the whole apartment. Chemistry is now really hard, I really have to work hard on it. And high school will be there very soon, so I guess several people out there do understand me. I tried writing on week days, but my dad caught me. Yesterday, I tried to post, but my lap-top was somewhere else. I was really busy, because of my violin classes too. So, I nearly exploded this week. I kept getting more inspiration during school. And when I was watching Fox Crime today, I had so much new ideas. Sorry for not updating so long, and I know lots of you probably won't even read this. My English teacher is going to read my story and I'm very excited. Assignments are killing me these days, so I hope you understand. Even though I don't deserve a review, I would be very glad if you would leave some, because this chapter is super long, I worked on it the whole day.**

**The school inspiration thing, it's a long story, but just so you know, I got the inspiration from the boys in our class. If you mix two or three of them, you'll get a teenage Tony DiNozzo. So, you see my point.**

**This chapter includes more jokes and funny(weird and awkward also) situations, drama, love and so , I hope you like it.**

**P.S: Sorry for the long Author's Note, I just wanted to make some things clear.**

* * *

Chapter 63

Tony paced the floor madly. He was confused. The song kept echoing in his ears.

_'I should've told you what you meant to me_

_'cause now I pay the price'_

This specific part haunted him. He ran his fingers through his messy hair. Was it possible the song was telling him something?

He shook his head in disbelief. He thank about what would it be like to be with Kate.

„Oh my God, what am I thinking?" Tony whispered to himself. All their moments replayed in his head. It was that moment when he realized it.

_I love Kate! _His mind blurted out. He slapped his forehead and dropped his jaw. He wanted to tell himself that this is not true, but only thing that came out of Tony's mouth was:

„I love her!" Tony nearly yelled. He covered his mouth with his hand. Now everything was clear to him: All those times he was jealous of the guys that flirted with her, and all those moments where they both blushed on the other's words.

Tony slowly sat on his bed. He was glad Jenny and Gibbs were far away from him, because they would take him straight to the hospital, thinking he's gone nuts. He sighed.

Everything, every single moment they shared played in his head, trough small and quick flashbacks.

* * *

_(**Flashback**)_

'_It wasn't stealing, it was sharing' Tony said and shrugged. Kate groaned._

'_It's my lunch, I don't share my lunch!'_

'_Stop! It's not his fault!' Kate yelled at Ari, who was hitting Tony._

'_It's okay, Katie. You can do much better' Tony weakly said and smirked. Kate sighed._

'_Good morning, Katie' Tony grinned as he greeted Kate._

'_Morning Tony' She replied and sat by her desk._

'_Want some?' Tony shoved a donut into Kate's face. She smiled lightly._

'_Um, no thanks. I like to keep my belt where it is' She replied and looked back at her report. Tony had a puzzled look on his face._

'_What was that supposed to mean?' He asked and swallowed a bite of the donut. She lifted her head._

'_Well, maybe you should work on your diet, Tony. It's not healthy' She replied. He bowed his head._

'_But, if you're satisfied with how you look, then it's okay, Tony. It's important to love yourself' she added. He smiled and turned around._

'_Maybe it's like falling in love. It happens… just like that' Tony said as he snapped his fingers. Kate looked at him, nearly blankly._

'_Wow, Kate. You look… wow' Tony said as he saw Kate coming into the room. She was wearing a short green lacy dress. He was staring at her._

'_Thanks. It's not nice to stare, DiNozzo' Kate replied, trying to hide her blushing._

* * *

Tony shook his head. He never actually realized. Behind all that teasing, he liked her.

„Maybe Abby will know how to help"Tony muttered and got up. He got out of the apartment and locked the door. He stopped in his tracks when he got out.

_'Am I crazy? Abby will spill it out to everyone in less than a minute!'_ Tony thought. He sighed and stepped in front of her door nervously, not knowing what is he doing. He finally knocked.

The door opened. Abby's face showed up.

„Hey, Abbs"Tony anxiously said as he fiddled with his fingers. Abby grinned.

„Tony! Come on in!" She enthusiastically said and pulled him by the sleeve quickly. He walked behind her as she dragged him like he was her dog.

Tony sat on the couch that was facing the TV screen in front of it.

„So, Tony. What brings you here? "Abby asked and sat beside him. He sighed.

His heart was racing with his mind. _What will Abby say?_

„Well, I uh, um, I... I have a crush on someone"Tony said silently. Abby gasped and grinned afterwards.

„Come on, Tony gets nervous because of a crush?" Abby teased. Tony sighed.

"It's not like that" Tony replied simply and looked away. Abby raised her eyebrows.

"Tony, you know it's not the best time to make a woman pregnant" Abby warily said. Tony looked quickly at her.

"What? No! Abby! It's not that" Tony said in his defense. Abby looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay… Then tell me who the lucky one is?" Abby asked and smiled. Tony bowed his head.

"Um… It's… uh… I think I like Kate" He quickly stuttered and immediately slapped his forehead. Abby's jaw dropped. She tried to regain her composure, while Tony turned completely red.

"Excuse me?" Abby said coldly. Tony shivered from fear.

"I like Kate" He said again. Abby slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tony rubbed his cheek. Abby got up.

"This is not a good time to mess with me, Tony! My bestie is in coma!" Abby said angrily and turned her back to Tony. She crossed her arms.

"Abby, I'm not messing with you! A few moments ago I thought I'm messing with myself. But I think I like Kate. For real" He said and got up. Abby turned back to him, now grinning.

"Yes! I thought Kate will be the first one to pop, but I guess I was wrong" She squealed and started jumping around like a kid. Tony groaned.

"Abby, please! I asked for help, not for a cheerleader" Tony hissed. Abby giggled.

"Sorry. I am so excited. Oooh, McGee is so gonna lose the bet!" Abby said and rubbed her hands as she was a villain. Tony gave her a questioning look.

"Wait, you and McGee bet when will Kate and I get together?" Tony asked. Abby smiled.

"Maybe…" She said and put her finger on her lips. Tony shook his head and smiled.

"Okay, so will you help me?" Tony asked and sat on the couch again. She sat by him and smiled.

"Help you with what?" She asked evilly, acting crazy. Tony groaned.

"Abs! You know…" Tony hissed. She grinned.

"Off course I will, Tony. It is my duty. I'm the Cupid of Love" She said. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. Now, let's get to the point" Tony hurried Abby. She waved her head.

"No, Tony. You can't hurry true love. Kate's different, and you know that" Abby said. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, I know" Tony replied. Abby shrugged.

"Well, buddy, here's lesson one: You take it slow. Be her best friend" Abby said.

"Since when do you say buddy?" Tony asked. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. Anyways, can you just listen to me?" Abby said sharply. Tony was slightly taken aback.

"Okay, I'm listening. Go on?" Tony said. Abby shook her head.

"No, Anthony. To be a true warrior, you must follow the leader. The leader says it's enough for today" Abby replied. Tony's jaw almost fell off.

"Oh my God, you're spending way too much time with McGee, you know?" Tony said. Abby frowned.

"I was kidding, Tony. You bring her flowers today, and it will be enough" Abby raised her finger. Tony nodded.

"I can do that" Tony said confidently. Abby groaned.

"Then go do it!" Abby literally pushed him off the couch.

"Ouch" Tony whined and slowly got up.

"Be a man, DiNozzo!" Abby said in a deep voice. Tony looked at her.

"And you be less a man, Abby" Tony muttered. Abby smacked him in the arm.

"That's what you get" Abby said and smiled.

"Okay, I'm going back to the hospital now" Tony said and grabbed the doorknob.

"But, it's seven P.M., it's Gibbs and Jenny's visit time again" Abby said.

"Still. See you later, Abby" Tony said and walked out. Abby grinned.

"I guess things finally got going" Abby said and clapped her hands.

Tony got out on the street. Gibbs got the car, so he had to think of something else. A taxi was driving in his way.

"Yo, taxi!" Tony yelled and whistled. The car stopped in front of him. He opened the door and got in.

"South Shore Hospital, please" Tony sat next to the driver. He nodded.

After ten minutes, they showed up in front of the hospital.

"Thanks. How much is the ride?" Tony asked as he took his wallet out.

"That'll be twelve dollars and six cents" The driver said. Tony nodded and took out the money.

"Good bye" Tony said and got out of the car. He needed to find a flower shop. A woman was passing by him.

"Hey! Excuse me; do you know where the nearest flower shop is?" Tony asked as she stopped.

"Yeah, there's a little one right around the corner" She said and pointed her finger to the distance.

"Okay, thanks" Tony flashed a smile and hurried to the corner.

Tony stopped when he saw a sign in front of him. _'Anna's garden'_ was written on it.

"I suppose this is the flower shop" He said and shrugged. He walked in.

"Hello, this is _Anna's Garden_, how can I help you?" An old woman politely asked and approached Tony. He smiled genuinely.

"Yes, do you have Daisies?" Tony replied.

"Yes, we do. What is the occasion?" She asked.

"Um, it's for a friend" Tony answered, rather too quickly. She grinned.

"Right… Well, daisies are a wonderful choice" She said and winked. Tony blushed a little.

"Okay, thanks then" Tony said and took out his wallet again.

"Do you know the meanings of flowers?" The woman asked. Tony smiled and shook his head.

"Um, no, I don't think so" He replied. She packed the flowers and sighed.

"It's like language of the flowers. An old Victorian tradition. For an example, a rose represents passionate love. Then there you have Orchids. They mean delicate beauty. Violet is faithfulness. Every flower has its own meaning" She explained. Tony nodded in amusement.

"Wow" He managed to say. She laughed.

"And you picked daisies. Daisies mean innocence" She said and walked over to her desk. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I didn't know that" Tony said slyly. She smiled.

"Maybe you did" She replied and handed him the flowers.

"Um… Thank you for everything. Bye!" Tony said and walked out. She shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, youth" She sat in her chair and scribbled something over a paper.

Tony walked out of the store and headed to the hospital. The sun has already fallen, so the sky looked dim.

He showed up at the hospital. He quickly pushed the button of the elevator, only to find a surprise; Gibbs and Jenny were looking at him shockingly. Tony got in the elevator, since he had no choice.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs said simply, as if he was looking for an explanation.

"Yes boss?" Tony turned to Gibbs questionably.

"Nothing" Gibbs muttered and looked meaningfully at Jenny. She giggled and let her eyes wander down to Tony's hands, where another surprise was.

"Innocence, Agent DiNozzo?" She asked and smirked. Tony blushed, while Gibbs just stared at his girlfriend.

"Suck it in, Jethro. Agents care about each other" She said after Tony got out. The elevator doors closed.

Tony looked at the closed elevator for a moment, feeling dumbstruck. A doctor passed by and looked at Tony with deep concern.

"Sir, are you alright?" He asked and gently touched Tony's shoulder. Tony hopped of the ground.

"Huh? Yeah, sure" Tony said and left the man alone.

He opened the doors of Kate's ordination. He looked at her nose. He noticed that they took her off the respirator, which was a huge relief.

"Hey, Katie" Tony said as he approached her bed. He sat by her.

"I see you're already better" He said and placed the flowers next to her.

"I hope you like them. They're daisies" He said and smiled.

"Today I made a big step. I confessed something to Abby, and I think I like what I said. Not that I like Abby, though" He said and let out a small chuckle. He squeezed Kate's hand. Her doctor came in.

"Hello. I have some very exciting news" She said as she closed the door.

"What is it?" Tony asked, already feeling his adrenaline pumping.

"Miss Todd's state is better in these four days. I talked to a few more doctors and we all approved that Caitlin can be transferred to Bethesda Hospital in Washington D.C." She said and smiled.

Tony couldn't even speak of happiness.

* * *

**AN: I did tons of research on the hospitals and the flowers. I knew the meanings of the flowers before, but I needed to refresh my knowledge. The Anna's Garden flower shop doesn't exist(I hope so). **

**I hope you like this chapter, please review, I will try my best to upload a new chapter tomorrow!**

**Kisses to you all! :)**


	64. Here we go again

**AN: Hello! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I've been thinking about it the whole day, and I'm beta reading two stories right now, so I was a bit busy. Thank you for your reviews!**

** cm209- Um, they can't talk, because Kate's in coma. if you haven't noticed yet, Tony talks to her. She doesn't reply. But there is a happy ending, don't you worry! :)**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to storyteller angel, you've been awesome lately! :D**

**I hope you like the chapter, it's not that great, really. But if you notice some spoilers for the next chapter(I hid them in the text) please let me know if you found them! They could be any sentence in the chapter. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 64

_(**Flashback**)_

_'We've got some very exciting news' she said happily._

_'What is it?' Tony asked, already feeling his heart pumping._

_'Miss Todd's state is better. She will be transferred to Bethesda'_

_Tony couldn't even speak because of his excitement._

* * *

"Really?" Tony barely stuttered. The doctor nodded. Tony quickly got up from his chair and hugged the doctor.

"Okay, sir, you can let go now" She said and slightly pushed him off. Tony blushed.

"Sorry. I gotta tell Gibbs!" He replied and frantically ran out of the room. She shook her head.

Tony pressed the button of the elevator excitedly. As soon as the elevator opened, he stormed in.

_Gibbs and Jenny…_

"Jethro, what is wrong with you?" Jenny asked for the hundredth time. Gibbs sighed and parked the car in front of their hotel. Jenny groaned. They both stepped out of the car.

"Why won't you talk with me?" She questioned as she approached him. Their faces were inches apart now.

"I'm thinking" Gibbs muttered and turned to his car. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"About what?" She asked. Gibbs didn't respond.

"You're thinking about Agent DiNozzo and Agent Todd again, aren't you?" She said. Gibbs tilted his head.

"You are!" She hissed.

"So?" He finally said.

"They're not going to get together, Jethro. When she wakes up, Agent DiNozzo will go back to being himself, and Agent Todd…well she'll eventually recover. But there's nothing between them" She assured him, even though she knew she was lying.

"Yeah, right. You know that's not true, Jen. This will end up like us" He said and put his hands in his pockets.

"They're not us, Jethro. And what was that supposed to mean? Are we something bad?" She took a step forward.

"No, and you know that. But we both suffered without each other. And it would mean risking lives" Gibbs replied. She sighed.

"They risk their lives every day, Jethro. It's their duty" She said.

"No. They could get the whole team into trouble" Gibbs gripped her shoulders. His phone suddenly rang.

"We'll talk about this later" He said and took out his phone.

"Gibbs" He answered the phone.

'_Boss! You're not gonna believe this…'_

"What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs literally barked into the phone.

'_They're gonna transfer Kate to Bethesda tomorrow!'_

"What? Who?" Gibbs asked.

'_The doctors!'_

"I'll see you later DiNozzo" was all Gibbs could say. He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Jethro? What is it?" Jenny asked, concerned. Gibbs had a blank look on his face.

"Answer me!" Jenny slightly shook his shoulders.

"Kate's being transferred to Bethesda" Gibbs finally said.

"She is?" Jenny asked excitedly. Gibbs nodded.

"Yup. Let's go get some rest, okay?" He suggested.

"Yes. We need some" She said with a light smile. He returned a smile back to her. They both headed to the entrance of the hotel. Gibbs put his arm protectively around Jenny's shoulders.

_Tony…_

He looked at his watch. It was eight P.M. He was already in front of the hotel.

"Okay, time to spread the news" Tony whispered to himself. He entered the hotel and went straight into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator door swept open, Tony ran out of the elevator. Since Gibbs knew, he had to tell Abby and McGee first.

He quickly knocked on the door. Abby opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Tony. I told you, it's enough for to…" She started, but Tony cut her off.

"Kate's being transferred to Bethesda" He said in a breath. Abby's mouth turned from a genuine smile to a huge grin.

"Oh my God! That's awesome!" Abby squealed and jumped on Tony.

"Uh… Can't…breathe" He barely said. Abby immediately removed herself of him.

"Sorry. I can't wait to tell McGee!" Abby exclaimed. McGee showed up behind her.

"Abs, what's wrong?" He asked sleepily. She turned to him.

"We're going home! Kate's being transferred to Bethesda!" She yelled and hugged him.

"That's great, Abby! Now, please let me go" McGee said. She kissed him and then pulled away from him.

"Okay, I did not have to see that" Tony said, with a hint of disgust in his voice. McGee and Abby blushed.

"Sorry, Tony. But, you have to accept the fact I like Abby" McGee said casually and shrugged. Both Abby and Tony dropped their jaws in shock.

"Okay, this day cannot be any weirder than this" Tony muttered to himself and walked out of their apartment.

"Bye!" Abby yelled after him. She then turned to McGee.

"What was that?" She hissed.

"I have no idea. It just came out of me" McGee said, looking as confused as Abby was. She hugged him.

"That's my boy" She replied.

Tony headed to Jimmy's and Palmer's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tony heard Ducky's muffled voice. He pressed the doorknob and opened the door. There was a slight surprise in the room: Ducky and Jimmy were playing with playing cards, while both in pajamas.

"Um…?" Tony was left speechless.

"Oh, hello Anthony. Palmer and I were both suffering from insomnia, so we decided to play a party of poker. Would you like to join us?" Ducky said in his funny British accent. Tony blinked a few times and then slapped his forehead.

"Okay, this day is officially the weirdest. Anyways, Kate is being transferred to Bethesda" Tony finally said. Both Jimmy and Ducky smiled.

"Well, those are astonishing news you have there, Anthony. I'm looking forward to this. But, is Caitlin better?" Ducky replied. Tony smiled.

"Yeah, but she's still in coma" Tony said with a light shrug. Ducky nodded.

"Oh. Well, good night, Anthony" He said with a loud sigh.

"Okay, Duck. See you" Tony said and with that he walked out.

"But, doctor, when are we going to pack?" Jimmy nearly whined.

"Relax, Palmer" Ducky said casually and looked at his cards again.

Tony appeared at Gibbs' and Jenny's door again. He knocked. After a few moments, Gibbs' face showed up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"I had to tell Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer about Kate, is that a problem?" Tony replied, utterly harshly. Gibbs glared at him, fixating his icy blue eyes into Tony's. Tony gulped.

"Okay. Come on in" Gibbs said quietly. Tony stepped into the apartment.

"Where's the Director?" Tony asked.

"Over here, Agent DiNozzo" A female voice said. Tony turned around. He saw Jenny packing a suitcase. She smiled.

"Are we flying tomorrow or what?" Tony asked casually and sat on the couch that was next to Jenny.

"Yes. Jethro contacted the hospital for the details. We're flying separate from Kate" She said. Tony sighed at the mention of Kate's name. Gibbs looked at him.

"You should go and sleep, Tony. It's good for you" Gibbs suddenly said. Tony looked at him questionably, but said nothing. He went in his room and shut the door behind him.

"Okay, Jethro. Why are you so cold towards him?" Jenny hissed. Gibbs sighed.

"I don't know, Jen" He whispered as he sat on the couch. Jenny was slightly shocked.

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'?" She asked and sat by him. He shrugged.

"I just don't know. He's not the only one who's shocked by Kate's death" Gibbs said. Jenny tilted her head.

"I know that, Jethro. The entire team is" She replied. He shook his head.

"No, Jenny. Something's wrong, and my gut is telling me that!" Gibbs nearly yelled as he got up.

"Well, why don't you take a rest and think about it? I'll pack the suitcase" She said calmly. He nodded.

"Okay. Thank you, Jen. Thanks for everything" Gibbs said and kissed Jenny's forehead. She smiled. With that, Gibbs walked away, leaving her alone on the couch.

Tony took off his trousers. He sat on his bed and sighed. Kate was on his mind. It all happened so fast. They going undercover, she gets shot, Ari shooting himself… Besides that, he had a feeling something didn't fit in.

But, he ignored the feeling and covered himself with a blanket. He was glad that Kate was at least alive. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

_The next morning…_

"Wake up, DiNozzo" A voice said. Tony slowly opened his eyes, only to find Gibbs staring at him. Tony gasped.

"God, Gibbs! You scared the living hell out of me!" Tony hissed as he got up. Gibbs laughed.

"It's my job" Gibbs said with a shrug.

"Ready to go?" Jenny showed up at the door. Gibbs nodded.

"Let me get dressed up" Tony said and headed to the bathroom with his clothes. Jenny chuckled. Gibbs gave her a peck on the lips.

Tony was already dressed up, and now he was brushing his teeth. After a few moments, he walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready" He exclaimed.

"Okay!" He heard a respond from the living room. He walked into the room, where he found Gibbs and Jenny watching TV. Jenny noticed him after a few seconds.

"Let's go then" She said. Gibbs got up along with Jenny. They all left the room.

After they got out, they saw Abby, McGee, Ducky and Jimmy standing in the hall, all engaged in a deep conversation. Gibbs whistled suddenly, making them all stop and look at him.

"Let's go, people. We've got half an hour to get on our plane" Gibbs exclaimed. They all nodded and went down the hall. Gibbs and Jenny shared looks and walked behind them. Tony turned around to look at the hotel room.

It was still the place where he came after finding out about Kate's state. The place where he washed off Kate's blood, and his tears. He sighed and followed Gibbs and Jenny.

_30 minutes later…_

They were all at their plane now, fastening their seatbelts. As the plane took off, Tony muttered to himself:

"Here we go again"

* * *

**AN: Yup, kinda sucks. I'm so sorry, I promise the next chapter will be full of suspense. :) Review, please!**

**Have you found the spoilers? Let me know!**


	65. That's Kate's desk

**AN: Hey, people. I am extremely sorry I didn't update so long. I was SO busy, and the school obviously wants to kill me with all that homework. **

**Anyways****, I was watching a TATE video on YouTube(How weird, huh?) And there was a video called something like: "Tony/Kate Bones/Booth Love The Way You Lie. It was SO awesome, they did a great job with the video. It inspired me to write more. I don't know why. Now I even like the song more.**

**It took me really long to make this chapter up, I needed inspiration. I also watched Kill Ari Part 1 and I almost cried on every single moment. Especially when Tony started talking crazy and he was crying a bit, so McGee had to interrupt him to get him back on this planet. It was so touching.**

**I wanted to get a sniper rifle when I saw Ziva trying to flirt with Tony at the episode. COME ON! Kate dies, and the producers casually put a hot Israeli girl to embarrass Tony just like that? Not fair.**

**But, I promised to put Tiva in the story too, so I had to put that bit of flirting she did. (SPOILER: It's not the only Tiva part in the story. But Tate will eventually win. BUAHAHAHA).**

**Have you found easter eggs for the next few chapters? I hope you found the message! :) Did you like the chapter? If you did, please review this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 65

Ducky was very stubborn about getting back to work. So stubborn he managed to convince the entire team to get back to working.

The team finally entered their building. Gibbs sighed nostalgically, after letting the smell of the bullpen tingle his nostrils. He felt like he was home again.

Tony, however, felt different. He hasn't been there nearly a month. He felt…strange. Indifferent. Somehow, he felt like he didn't belong there. In the latest time, being with Kate felt better than anything.

McGee glanced at his watch. It was eleven P.M. He put his hands slowly in his pockets, only to look at the rest of his team. Abby seemed a bit depressed, but now, she was telling a funny story to Gibbs and Ducky.

He turned to look at Tony. It wasn't the DiNozzo he used to know. And hate a little. He changed. Everybody changed. But, Tony wasn't everybody. He was Tony. _Different _Tony.

All the other agents seemed too busy with their work. McGee slightly frowned after the thought. The others always pretend they're working, only not to piss Gibbs off. But, he was the only one to know that they all used to eavesdrop on Tony's and Kate's arguments and flirting.

So, later, they would gossip about it in the bathroom. Abby would hear them sometimes. But, sometimes, she would simply have the feeling something happened.

The whole building had a bet when Tony and Kate are going to get together. Even the janitor was included.

McGee was going to tell Kate sooner or later, but the _'accident'_ prevented him from saying anything.

"Everything okay, Agent McGee?" A voice interrupted his deep thoughts. He snapped out, only to see The Director's pretty green eyes staring at his. He swallowed.

"Yeah, sure. I was just…thinking. You know" He stammered quickly, cursing in his mind. Jenny smiled genuinely to him.

"Okay. If you need anything, please, call. Or tell, Agent Gibbs. I am sure, he will offer help" Jenny said calmly, as she put her hand on McGee's small shoulder. He nodded quickly.

"I will. I mean, only if I need help. I don't need it yet. Not that I don't want it" McGee started stuttering uncontrollably. Jenny gave out a tiny chuckle.

"I got your point, Agent McGee" She said. With that, she was gone. His eyes wandered, looking for The Director, who was gone too quickly.

No sign of her. He shrugged, and sat in his chair, looking at his desk. _His _workplace. Gibbs and Tony sat beside their desks.

"Any cases yet, boss?" McGee asked, trying desperately to stop the silence that has fallen in the room. It seemed dead without Kate.

"No" Gibbs simply replied, not even bothering to lift his head from the paperwork.

"So, just paperwork all day long?" McGee questioned one more time, knowing himself how annoying he is. Gibbs rolled his eyes, but McGee didn't see.

"Why don't you just do something smart, McGee?" Tony suddenly hissed, sounding so sharp even Gibbs was taken aback by his statement. McGee blinked in fear.

"Tony" Gibbs said quietly. Tony sighed.

"Sorry" He muttered, with his head bowed. McGee looked at him for a while.

"Um, it's okay. I guess I'll just go and see Abby" He replied, looking from him to Gibbs expectantly. Gibbs gave him a slight nod. That was enough for McGee to go away.

Tony could feel Gibbs' eyes plastered on his head. This was driving him crazy.

"Boss, what do you want?" Tony asked rudely as he typed in the last letter of their report. Gibbs chuckled.

"You're turning into Kate, Tony" Gibbs said mockingly. Tony looked up to see Gibbs smiling devilishly.

"And you're turning into me" He murmured and swayed his head back to the now finished report. Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gotta go" Gibbs said to Tony as he walked out of the bullpen.

_At the lab…_

Abby was sitting at her desk, staring blankly at her black computer screen. Her long glare was interrupted by the sound of the elevator.

"You really need to exercise more, McGee" Abby whispered as McGee sat by her, still panting.

"Sorry. I just wanted to stay with you, for a while. It's not so nice up there" McGee said after he came back to himself.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked, wondering if everything's all right up there. McGee sighed.

"Well, Tony's really weird in the latest time" McGee confessed, waiting for Abby's reaction. She shook her head, now smiling evilly.

"You have no idea, McGee" She said quietly, but he still was able to hear her.

"What?" He asked.

"What?" She replied quickly, confusing McGee's poor brain.

_At the squad room…_

Tony was exhausted from everything. He yawned casually. He closed his eyes slowly.

Two minutes later, he felt creeps running down his spine. Like something was watching him.

"Go away, Probie" He said unpleasantly, not opening his eyes. The figure was taken aback.

"Who's that?" She finally asked. He quickly opened his eyes. He gasped.

"Who are you?" He replied back, looking at what was in front of him.

A young woman was staring at him expectantly. She had dark brown hair and was dressed in safari clothes.

"Oh. I'm Officer Ziva David. Mossad. Looking for Gibbs" She said as she flipped open her ID. Tony came closer to look at it.

"Mossad? Uh, you're Israeli?" He said, somewhat uneasy with the fact. She laughed mockingly.

"I see you connected the dots pretty fast. Yes. I am Israeli. Now, can you show me where's Gibbs?" She said as she sat by Kate's desk. Tony's senses were alarmed from the moment her body touched Kate's empty chair.

"How do you know I'm not Gibbs?" Tony said playfully, keeping his cool in its place. She laughed again. She was irritating him much. She raised her eyebrows.

Tony groaned. She was arrogant and annoying.

"Okay. Let's start again. I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, I work here. I would be glad to help you, if you step away from Kate's desk" Tony hissed as he was approaching Ziva. She was looking patiently at him.

"I don't need your help" She simply said and leaned back at the chair.

In her eyes, he could see an animal. She was wild. Her name sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember from where exactly.

"Okay" Tony muttered angrily and reached over to his desk.

"Tell me more about that Kate" She suddenly said. He rolled his eyes. He could see that she was trying to flirt. But there was only one person he could not resist.

"Kate is my partner. She got shot. She's in coma. That's all you'll ever need to know, because, you'll be out of this office for a couple of minutes" Tony replied. She raised her eyebrows.

She knew everything about them. Everything about Kate too. But, that was a secret.

Ziva got up from her chair when she saw Gibbs walk in.

"I assume you're Ziva David?" Gibbs said when she approached him. They were in front of Tony's desk. Tony quickly got up.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Tony questioned angrily, not knowing what was exactly going on.

"Sit down, Tony" Gibbs' words knocked, making Tony sit down and listen. Ziva nodded and showed her ID.

"Yes, sir. I'm here to help, I assume?" She said in a questioning tone, putting her hands casually in her back pockets. Gibbs cocked his head.

"Kind off. You'll be helping around for a while" Gibbs said.

"Yes, sir. My honor" She said with a light smile. Gibbs smiled back. Tony's mouth dropped open.

"Wait, she's gonna replace Kate?" Tony raised his voice. Gibbs looked at him.

"Tony, she's a Mossad Agent. She'll be helping around" Gibbs easily replied and walked into the elevator, leaving him alone with Ziva.

"It will be nice working around" She said, causing him to look at her. He groaned.

Ziva sat by Kate's desk. That was it.

"Now, you listen to me. That is Kate's desk. She is my partner, and she'll always be. So, you get your sassy Mossad butt of her chair or there will be consequences" Tony exclaimed. The other agents were interested in this drama too.

Ziva just blinked a few times.

"Okay" She simply said and got up. "I've got a call to make" She added. With that, she wasn't in his eyesight anymore.

"Kate, we need you now" Tony whispered to himself weakly.

Ziva was out of the building now. She was on the parking, hiding behind a barrel. She dialed a number.

It rang four times. Someone picked up finally.

'_Yes?'_

"Shalom. I met the team. They're all very upset" She whispered into the phone.

'_Good. And Gibbs?'_

"He seemed calm. But, I think he was upset too" She said.

'_You think? Come on, Ziva. Tell me this is working'_

"Yes, it is. After the mission, it'll be all over" She assured him.

'_I know'_

"Wait, can I meet you later?" She asked, hoping the answer would turn out to be positive.

'_No. We'll meet in Paris, after all of this. Shalom'_

"Wait!" She yelled.

'_What?'_

"You're not going to hurt them, aren't you?" She asked. He hung up.

Ziva sighed. She didn't want to get them into trouble because of _him_. Besides that, she already liked the all.

One of them she _especially _liked.

* * *

**AN: Kinda lame ending. Sorry about that. Did you like it? Was the tiny suspense part with Ziva and the phone good? Please be kind and let me know. **

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT.**

**P.S: For the people for who I'm beta reading their stories: I am really busy, sorry. I tried my best on NCIS: Revenge of Ari and storyteller angel's story, but I'm going REALLY slow here. Sorry again.**


	66. He's gone, Gibbs

**AN: Hello! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but, I have this Math test tomorrow that I should probably be studying for right now, but I guess I'm too good, so i uploaded the chapter. It's kinda lame,but has lots of suspense. Enjoy!**

**Please REVIEW.**

* * *

Chapter 66

_(**Flashback**)_

_There was someone on the team she especially liked._

Tony drove to Bethesda. He parked his car in front of the hospital.

He appeared in her room and sat by her.

„Hey, Katie. I'm really hoping you'll wake up"Tony said to her. Her breathing was the only thing that was breaking the silence. He sighed.

„I mean, Christmas will be there soon"He shrugged. He shook his head in disbelief.

„It would be a Christmas Miracle"Tony muttered and looked at his hands. He put his hand over hers. He squeezed it, so their fingers were intertwined.

While he was looking at the blank white hospital wall, he felt tingling in his fingers. He quickly glanced at her hand.

„I must be hallucinating" He said to himself.

Another tingle, but this time stronger.

"Kate?" He whispered as he looked at her fingers. They were moving lightly, as if trying to squeeze his hand.

"Mmmh" A groan was heard. He looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed.

"Umm, Kate?" He said, now louder.

"Doctors!" Tony yelled frantically.

_At the NCIS building…_

"You sure you staying here?" Gibbs asked Jenny once again. She smiled.

"Yes, Jethro. Paperwork is waiting for me" She said. He nodded.

"Well, I'm going home. See you later, Jen" He simply said and walked out of her office.

Gibbs headed to the elevator as he shrugged his jacket on. The elevator doors swung open, only to discover Ziva's worried face.

"Officer David" Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs" She said, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Uh, left my jacket over there" She pointed to Kate's desk. In a flash of light, she was gone. Gibbs shrugged and clicked on the button in the elevator.

She sighed with relief.

"I guess I'll just follow him" She muttered to herself and went over to the elevator.

Gibbs was already at the parking, in his car. He started the engine.

Ziva ran to the parking. There were no more cars, except hers. She got into the car and drove.

Gibbs could sense someone was following him. He tried to ignore the feeling, forcing himself to look at the road in front of him.

He parked the car in front of his house. He got out and went into the house.

Everything seemed pretty normal. He shrugged and continued to his basement.

Ziva parked the car next to Gibbs'. She got out quickly and took her rifle out of the trunk. She carefully entered his house, watching every single thing around her.

Gibbs sighed as he walked into the basement. He turned on the light. Something was there, making him gasp.

"Shalom" A creepy voice said.

It was him. He knew he didn't really blow his head off.

"What do you want, Ari?" Gibbs asked angrily. Ari was holding a sniper rifle in his left hand.

"I want you to know that I wish didn't have to shoot Caitlin" He simply replied.

"Why did you?" Gibbs questioned as he threw his house keys on the floor.

"You know" He said.

"To cause me pain" Gibbs said as he looked at him. Ari nodded.

"I pissed you off that much?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"Not you. My father" He answered with a loud sigh. Gibbs stared at him.

"You have a misfortune of reminding me of the bastard" Ari continued, sending shiver against Gibbs' spine with his every word.

"He didn't marry your mother, huh?" Gibbs inquired.

"That's what makes me a bastard, not him" Ari retorted.

"From the moment I was born, he taught me to be only one thing. His mole in Hamas" He carried on with his speech.

"You don't really believe your father had your mother killed, don't you?" Gibbs asked in disbelief.

"I wish I could see his face, when he realizes, that he had not created a mole, but a monster" Ari said, with a wicked smile forming on his face. Gibbs looked intently at him.

"Yeah, I almost feel sorry for you" Gibbs said ironically. Ari sighed and got up, alarming Gibbs' senses. Gibbs stepped back, for the first time in his life, in fear.

"I need you to commit suicide, with your own rifle, Agent Gibbs" Ari said as he pointed the gun into Gibbs' head.

"And you need to kill me first. Taste the sweetness of revenge" Ari said temptingly. Gibbs shook his head and sat down again.

"I killed enough men in my life, Ari" Gibbs said as he sat. "It's gonna be just as sweet as watching you die"

Ari laughed manically. Sorry to spoil your-"Ari started, but, a bullet through his head cut him off. He fell on the floor.

Gibbs quickly turned around, where he spotted Ziva lowering her gun.

"He's gone, Gibbs" She barely said as she dropped the gun in shock. He bent over Ari, watching the blood puddle spread under his head.

"It's okay" Gibbs said and climbed up the stairs, leaving her to stare at the sight. She covered her mouth in horror, letting the tears drop.

"Jen?" Gibbs called out.

"What happened?" A female voice blurted out. He saw her face coming in his way.

"Ari's dead. For real" Gibbs said. She looked at him, obviously confused.

"Wasn't he dead before?" She asked. Gibbs shook his head.

"Faked it" He said. She gasped.

"And you…?" She looked at him worriedly. He sighed, knowing if he tells them it's Ziva, she'll lose her job.

"Yes" He answered and turned around to sit on the couch. Luckily, there was a back door very visible in his basement, so Ziva could get out unnoticed.

Jenny sat by him.

"It's over" She said blankly. He nodded in agreement. He wrapped is arm around her shoulders.

_At the Bethesda hospital…_

"Yes?" A nurse appeared finally, after five of Tony's cries, and three Kate's moans.

"She's moving! And, and, she's, she's making sounds!" Tony stuttered happily.

"Oh, sir. Patients do this often during coma" She assured him.

"No, no! Please, test her or something!" Tony pleaded. The nurse sighed.

"I'll go get the doctor" She said and walked out. Tony turned to look at Kate. Her eyelids started moving suddenly.

"Kate! Can you hear me?" Tony called for her. Her eyelids seemed to fight to open, but kept dropping. Finally, he could see her beautiful eyes again.

"Kate? Kate!" He shouted.

Every sound seemed muffled; everything around her seemed so white, and slow. She tried to move, but it hurt. It seemed like there's no one to stop her struggles. A tear helplessly slid down her face.

"No, don't cry, please" Tony said as wiped of the tear away. More tears fell. Her doctor came in.

"What's the matter?" She asked, not noticing Kate's opened eyes.

"Look at her!" He pointed to Kate. She gasped at the sight.

"Oh, this is good" She said as she approached Kate.

"Good? How come this is good? She's crying!" Tony whined. The doctor shook her head.

"Patients experience emotional breakdowns when waking up. Currently, she's unsure what's happening around her. Like a newborn, in fact" She explained. Tony looked at Kate worriedly. She stopped crying. Her eyes wandered around the room.

"Mmmphhmm" She mumbled something.

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked fearfully.

"Don't worry. She can't form a sentence immediately. Nor she can speak correctly. It will take at least a day for her to establish these actions" She assured Tony. He nodded with relief.

"We'll do some tests tomorrow, since she'll be able to complete the usual actions. She'll probably fall back to sleep again" The doctor said.

"Coma again?" Tony questioned.

"No, no. She'll only sleep. She'll be able to wake up" The doctor said. Tony sighed.

"Okay, then" Tony said as he squeezed Kate's hand again. The doctor left the room.

Tony was convinced that he was dreaming.

* * *

**AN: How did you like it? I had to rush things up. Please, read my new fanfiction, it's called You Belong with Me. It's a TIVA vs. TATE, because I like teasing my readers. ;) **

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT.**


	67. She what?

**AN: Hello! Today I got a new haircut, and now I look like Kate! :D *Faints***

**Anyways, this chapter is a bit more about Kate and Tony. It's not that fun, but I tried my best. Plus, it's kinda shorter.**

**SPOILER ALERT: Next chapter will be more about Ziva :0**

* * *

Chapter 67

Tony woke up at the hospital. He found himself holding Kate's hand again.

The ordination door opened. Kate's doctor Jane stepped in, with a bright smile upon her face.

"Good morning" She said to Tony. Tony looked at her.

"Morning" He mumbled. He looked at Kate. She was still sleeping.

"When will she wake up?" Tony asked suddenly. Jane shrugged.

"She can wake up anytime. Louder sounds may wake her up" She said. Tony nodded, not taking his eyes of Kate.

Jane approached a cupboard next to Kate's desk. She left a tray with food on it. She gave Tony a light smile.

The doctor left the room. Tony looked at Kate expectantly. She still didn't wake up.

He sighed.

_Gibbs' house…_

Gibbs woke up to the sound of Jenny's breathing. He smiled inwardly at the thought.

_**10:00 AM **_was written on the digital clock on his cupboard. He got up from the bed. Jenny shifted across the bed.

Gibbs dressed up and sat by her. He slowly shook her shoulder.

"Wake up, Jen" He said gently as he pressed his hand against her shoulder. She smiled, with her eyes still closed.

"Five more minutes" She pleaded trough a whisper, ignoring the fact she has to work. Gibbs groaned playfully.

"Okay. I guess I'll just play the director today…" Gibbs mocked as he got up from the bed. He waited for the reaction.

At the word 'director' her eyes opened. Gibbs smirked.

"Now, a duty call wakes you, but your loving Jethro doesn't?" Gibbs said jokingly. She let out a small chuckle, while shaking her head.

"Come here" She motioned with her hand for him to come. He shrugged and sat on the bed again. She smiled, and afterwards, kissed his cheek.

_Tony and Kate…_

Tony was leaning on his right hand for a while. He glanced a few more times at Kate. Still asleep.

He looked at the clock above Kate's head. He would be probably late for work, but since Gibbs hadn't called yet, he just shrugged it off.

Suddenly, Tony heard a sound. Like a voice. He turned to look at Kate. Her mouth was moving.

"Kate? You awake?" Tony whispered as he wrapped his hand around her hand. She was obviously trying to say something.

"Uh…Water…" She said slowly, with her voice gruff. Tony quickly nodded.

"I'll go get you a glass of water now. You stay right there" He said and walked out.

Tony was in the hospital hall. It was very crowded. He was trying to find a water machine. A doctor passed by in a hurry, but yet, Tony managed to stop him.

"Can I help you sir?" The doctor asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah. Is there a water machine somewhere around?" Tony asked. The doctor nodded.

"Right there, down the hall" He said.

"Thanks" Tony replied, and hurried down the hall. He spotted a water machine.

"Finally" He muttered. He took a plastic cup and filled it with water.

Tony hurried back to Kate's room. He walked in.

"Hey, sorry it took me so long" Tony apologized. She smiled weakly.

"It…ok" She said. Every sentence sounded so short and not completely formed.

Tony passed her the cup. She took it in her hand softly. He sat by her, watching her struggle with her every move.

After drinking a small amount of water, Kate turned to Tony.

"Where…Gibbs…Abby?" She questioned. Tony shrugged.

"Home, I guess. They've been visiting you all the time" He added. She smiled.

Jane came in, accompanied by two nurses. They were all holding clipboards. Tony looked at them questionably.

"We'll have to do some tests, miss Todd. You may not be completely aware" Jane said. The nurses nodded in agreement.

Kate swallowed.

Jane approached Kate.

"Okay, at first, this will seem absurd, but it's worth it" Jane explained, looking from Tony to Kate. She focused on Kate, as she sat on a chair.

"Okay, Caitlin. First, we'll have to examine your body for any bruises or injuries" She said. Kate moved her head as if she was trying to nod.

Jane removed Kate's blanket, revealing her legs. Jane looked carefully over them. She wrote something on the clipboard. She then examined Kate's arms. At last, she looked around Kate's face.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked. Jane looked up.

"Nothing. These will require a couple of stitches, that's all" She replied.

"Okay. I'm going to need a penlight" The doctor said as she turned around, facing the two nurses. One of the nurses quickly pulled out a penlight and handed it over to Jane.

"Thank you" She said and turned back to Kate.

"I'm just gonna check out your reflexes and your current eye state" She said to Kate.

She turned on the penlight, flashing the white glow straight into Kate's eyes. Kate quickly blinked. Jane scribbled something on the clipboard.

"Very good. Sensitivity is at its regular level" Jane said as she put away the penlight. She then pinched Kate's arm brightly. Kate yelped in pain.

"Okay, a little too sensitive" She muttered as she wrote on the clipboard.

"Are you done yet?" Tony finally interrupted the torturing.

"Just one more" She said. Tony rolled his eyes and lay back in his chair.

"How many fingers am I showing?" The doctor said as she showed Kate two of her fingers. Kate looked closely.

"Two…three" She said huskily. Jane looked at the nurses in amusement.

"Well, this is very good so far. We'll perform brain scanning later, including EEG" The doctor said to her. Kate tried to put the blanket on again. Tony did it instead.

"There you go" He added. She smiled. Jane and the nurses left the room.

"Why…you…here?" She weakly said. Before Tony could say anything, his phone rang. He sighed.

"Hold that thought" He said. He picked up the phone.

"DiNozzo on the phone" Tony said into the phone.

'_How's Kate?' _Gibbs asked. Tony looked over to see Kate looking intently at him.

"Uh, great, boss. She woke up" Tony said. He could hear a cough.

'_She what!' _Gibbs yelled. Tony gulped.

"Yeah, yesterday" Tony said casually.

'_Why the hell didn't you call me?'_

"I don't know, I was too excited and upset!" Tony said in his defense.

'_Okay, DiNozzo. We'll visit Kate later'_ Gibbs said.

"Got it" Tony said.

'_Oh, and, by the way'_ Gibbs added.

"What?" Tony asked.

'_Get back to work, DiNozzo'_

"Right" Tony said as he rolled his eyes. He hung up. He noticed Kate was looking at him.

"Gibbs. Wants me to get back to work. He'll come and visit you" Tony explained. She nodded, but winced afterwards. Her neck almost benumbed.

"I'll get back to you later, okay?" He inquired as he got up. She smiled in reply.

"See you" He said. He was gone with those words.

Kate sighed. She lay back on her pillow. Tony was on her mind.

* * *

**AN: How was it?**

**Please, **

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	68. None of your beeswax!

**AN: Hello! Someone asked how often do I update the story. Um, the answer is about once or twice a week. It's my schedule, don't blame me! :)**

**And, the same person who asked this, haha, I understand that. I have the same thing with a boy in my class too. Like love/hate, but a bit more hate ;)**

**TMI.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter, hope you like it! There's much more Ziva, a bit Tiva. Sorry Tate fans, but I promised this. :/**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 68

Ziva sat in the bullpen all alone. She was defeated.

She killed her own brother. _Well, step-brother to be exact. _She thought.

Ziva shook her head. It was so horrifying. He was surrounded with blood. Dead, pale.

A tear rolled down her cheek. _You were trained for this, Ziva! You're Mossad. _She thought. Still, nothing could possibly make her stop crying right now.

_For what? Revenge because he shot their member? Should have known better…_

"Officer David? Were you crying?" A soothing male voice said. She quickly turned her head, only to see Tony standing there with a concerned face. She wiped off the tears and quickly rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't crying, my eyes were sweating" She said, almost sarcastically. Tony smirked.

"Yeah, right" He said. She groaned.

"What? It's not like you never saw a Mossad female officer crying in the middle of the NCIS bullpen" She retorted with a frown. Tony grinned.

"Aha! So you were crying" He yelled as he pointed his finger at her.

"What's funny about that?" She scowled. He dragged a chair and sat opposite of her. She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

"Nothing. Why were you crying?" Tony asked gently. She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat.

"You mustn't now" She simply said and crossed her arms. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" He questioned suspiciously.

"None of your beeswax!" She hissed. Tony tried to hold in his laughter.

"Okay. Now tell me" Tony said, this time, more forcefully. She sighed.

"Ari" She simply replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, what about him?" Tony shrugged, apparently oblivious about recent events.

"He died" She said. Tony looked intently at her.

"What, you knew him?" Tony asked.

"He was my step-brother, you moron!" She yelled, but regretted the words. While Tony stared at shock, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Gibbs is letting you be the part of NCIS just like that, when your bro nearly killed our agent? I don't think so" Tony said angrily as he got up. Ziva got up and went after him.

"Wait!" She yelled after him, but Tony didn't seem to notice. She finally grabbed his arm. He turned around.

"Let me explain" She pleaded. He sighed.

"Go ahead. I don't see the point in it" Tony muttered. She rolled her eyes.

"I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. He wanted to kill Agent Gibbs, but I…" She trailed off as she sat on a chair nearby.

"You what?" Tony said impatiently.

"I killed him" She said before she broke down in tears. Tony's jaw almost fell off.

"Wha… Just like that?" Tony said in a high-pitched voice.

"Well I didn't mean to do it! But he wanted to kill all of you" She said, with a few sobs.

"How do you know that?" Tony asked.

"I was spying on Agent Gibbs in Paris. I had to profile him. Afterwards, I had to learn everything about his team. Including your daily habits, fetishes, friends…everything" She confessed as she wiped her tears off.

"Why didn't you give up!?" Tony raised his tone. She groaned.

"Then I would be looking at your grave instead of talking to you today!" She hissed. Tony went pale, while his stomach turned over.

"Wow" Tony barely stuttered. She nodded.

_At the Bethesda hospital…_

"Family or friends?" The receptionist asked. Gibbs and Jenny rolled their eyes. Gibbs showed his ID.

"Bosses" He simply said and walked away, followed by Jenny.

They entered Kate's room.

Her face lit up after seeing a familiar face.

"Gibbs" She wanted to yell, but only managed to whisper his name. He nodded, with a smile.

"Yup. Kate, you haven't met Director Shepherd yet" Gibbs said as he put his hand on Jenny's back. Kate remembered when Tony told her about their 'love story'.

"Director" Kate weakly said, with a light nod. Jenny smiled.

"Agent Todd, are you better?" Jenny heartedly said. Kate smiled.

"Maybe" She simply said. Gibbs smirked.

"Was DiNozzo a pain?" Gibbs asked jokingly. Kate grinned, but shook her head slowly.

"He…wonderful" She said softly. Gibbs looked at Jenny. She rolled her eyes.

"Jethro, we don't want to make her feel like she's not welcome on this planet" She whispered into his ear. He sighed.

"We'll talk about this later" Gibbs said. Jenny groaned. They both noticed Kate looking at them questionably.

"Did you get the flowers, Agent Todd?" Jenny asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. Kate had a puzzled look on her face.

"DiNozzo got you flowers" Gibbs said. Kate blushed immediately. She felt flattered.

"They're probably left at Chicago" Jenny muttered angrily. Gibbs patted her shoulder, while Kate just looked at them at shock.

"We'll tell you everything later" Gibbs said as he turned to Kate.

"Tony…" Kate said hoarsely.

"Yeah, we know. He has changed" Gibbs said, slightly annoyed.

"No…Tony…" Kate continued. Gibbs looked at Jenny.

"She probably wants to see him Jethro" Jenny explained. Gibbs nodded.

"Um, Tony's at work right now. He'll come later" Gibbs said. He watched as Kate frowned and crossed her arms.

Jenny walked out of the ordination, leaving Gibbs to stare at Kate.

"Kate" Gibbs said in a suspicious tone. She looked at him questionably.

"Nothing. Have a good day" Gibbs sighed and walked out. He knew there will be something.

Something more than life risking.

_At the NCIS building…_

Tony and Ziva were sitting at the office, working on the old unfinished paperwork.

While Tony was actually working, Ziva was glancing at him every single second. It seemed to her that he cared a lot about that Kate girl.

She sulked. She really liked him. Even though she didn't get to meet him better, she saw well in him. Although, it was clear to her that he will always love Kate.

Unless…

"Hey, are you free tonight?" She suddenly said. Tony looked up, with a slight confusion on his face.

"Um, why is that any of your business?" Tony sharply replied. She tried not to roll her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. I was just wondering, since, you know. We've got this paperwork…" She said as she leaned on her elbow. Tony observed her for a moment.

"Okay. I'm visiting Kate in the hospital today" Tony finally said. _Great. He'd die for her. _Ziva thought angrily in her mind.

"Oh, okay then" Ziva simply said and looked back at her computer. _Try being friendly, don't overdo. _She thought.

"Um, mind if I come with you?" She asked out of blue. Tony lifted his head. Ziva was looking at him with an angel smile. Tony sighed.

"Sure" Tony said back. She let out a small 'Phew'. Tony looked at her.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked. She nodded nervously.

"Yeah" She said.

"Okay" Tony said and looked back at his computer. It was seven P.M.

"Well, time to go" Tony got up and shrugged his coat on.

"Where?" Ziva said, confused. Tony groaned.

"Hospital" Tony said, in the 'duh' style.

"Oh, okay" She quickly grabbed her jacket and got up. She followed him into the elevator.

_At the Bethesda hospital…_

Kate was sitting at her ordination, watching a TV show. It was _The Glades_, to be more specific. She wanted to scream at the TV like she did at her own home. She was convinced that the golf owner murdered the guy.

A knock was heard.

Her nurse came in.

"Hey, Kate. How are you feeling?" She asked politely. Kate shrugged.

"Well, I just got a call, you're having a visit" She happily said. Kate's face lit up. The nurse greeted her once more and closed the door.

Kate was excited, hoping she'll see Tony again.

_Tony and Ziva…_

Tony was driving, while Ziva was looking outside the window. A song played. Tony and Ziva carefully listened to the lyrics.

'_I'd be so happy loving you…'_

Tony smiled inwardly, so did Ziva.

They were both thinking about different persons.

Tony parked the car in a parking lot in front of the Bethesda Hospital. They both stepped out.

…

Tony climbed up the stairs, while Ziva just followed. _He must have been here very often… _Ziva thought.

When they arrived outside of Kate's ordination, Ziva looked at Tony.

"Are you coming in?" He asked trough a whisper. She shrugged. He smirked.

"I think it's better for you to stay here" Tony said. She nodded, feeling hurt. Why wouldn't they just face the truth? What are they so scared of?

Tony came into the ordination.

"Hey, Kate!" He yelled enthusiastically. She grinned happily. Tony sat by her.

"What are you watching?" Tony asked. She pointed to the TV screen, where a sign appeared. It was saying:_ 'You're watching The Glades on Fox Crime'_

"Hah, good one. How come they have these kinds of programs in hospitals?" Tony questioned. Kate shrugged.

_In the hall…_

Ziva was sitting in the waiting room, sighing every single second. She has read over five women magazines, and she wasn't impressed at all.

She checked her phone. No new messages. She popped on her elbow. A guy was coming in her way. He sat on a chair next to her.

"Hi" He said simply. She looked at him.

"Uh, hey" She said. He looked at her.

She smiled.

_In the ordination…_

"…And then he said '_Oh, just kiss!_'" Tony finished his story, with a big laugh in the end. He looked at Kate. She was already asleep. Tony chuckled. He brushed off her fringe of her face.

He got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

**AN: Hey, did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW.**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT.**

**P.S: Please let me know if I was a bit unfair with Ziva's crush on Tony. I really don't want her heartbroken. I want her to be happy. If you hadn't noticed yet, the man in the hall who greeted her, will eventually grow closer with Ziva! 3 Said too much!**

**Even though I din't like Ziva, I'm doing you guys a favor. I want her really happy with that guy she saw. **

**Someone left a review a few moments ago, saying Ziva's ending up heartbroken. NO WAY. She'll become a wonderful lucky lady. This is a Tate story for God's sake! This bit of Tiva is just a small teaser... :)**


End file.
